Sonnentanz
by silverbullet27
Summary: Der vierte eigenständige Teil meines "Wraith-Zyklus": Obwohl seit Ewigkeiten von Todd/Guide protegiert, wendet sich Blueface, der ranghöchste Wissenschaftler auf Snows Hive, gegen seinen Commander und verrät dessen Pläne an eine andere Wraith-Fraktion. Inspiriert von "Kriegsbeute" und "Auf der Mittelstation" - reine Wraith-FF, keine Menschen. Abgeschlossen!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonnentanz**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 18 Jahre

Genre: Wraith-FF

Zeitlinie: irgendwo zwischen „Das Wiedersehen" und „Auf der Mittelstation" (Season 4)

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Der Sonnentanz ist eine Form der Initiation bei den Sioux gewesen – eine recht ähnliche Darstellung findet sich im Film „Der Mann, den sie Pferd nannten" und hat wenig mit einem Tanz zu tun. Wer dazu mehr wissen möchte, sollte selbst googeln oder den Film anschauen. Erklären möchte ich hier so früh noch nichts, ich hoffe, ihr versteht das.

Blueface taucht bereits in einer meiner früheren FFs auf („Während ihr schlieft"). Gelesen haben muss man sie nicht unbedingt, erklärt aber einen Teil seiner Vorgeschichte. Er ist der Brückenoffizier, der das erste Mal kurz in „Große und kleine Sünden" beim Angriff der Allianz auf den Replikatoren-Planeten zu sehen ist und später auf der Mittelstation sein Geschick im Umgang mit Computersystemen beweist. Seinen Namen erhielt er von mir.

Sonst übernehme ich die Wraith-Namen und einige andere Begriffe aus „Homecoming – Book one of the LEGACY SERIES", von Melissa Scott und Jo Graham. Auch wenn es mir nicht so ganz in den Kram passt, lasse ich die Namen im Englischen. Für alle, die dieses Buch noch nicht gelesen haben: Todd heißt Guide, Kenny heißt Bonewhite, alle anderen kennt man nicht aus SGA bzw. sind OCs von mir. Ich erkläre alles Notwendige in den Fußnoten. Nachfragen sind natürlich jederzeit erwünscht!

Ausgesprochene Sätze sind mit normalen Anführungszeichen („") gekennzeichnet, telepathische mit dem einfachen (‚') und nicht übermittelte Gedanken in _kursivem_ Text dargestellt. Innerhalb eines Gesprächs kann dieses durchaus wechseln – je nachdem, wie prekär der Inhalt ist.

**Prolog**

Blueface schwieg und ertrug geduldig, was immer sein neuer Commander ihm anzutun in der Lage war. Weniger, weil ihm gefiel, was mit ihm geschah – und noch weniger, weil er ein Held war. Aber er hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden und wenigstens schon einen Teil seiner Rache bekommen. Der Rest würde folgen, vielleicht nicht heute, aber sein Tag würde kommen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Wünsche werden immer erst dann gefährlich, wenn sie sich erfüllen" lautete ein Sprichwort der Wraith. Früher hatte Blueface dies als Unsinn abgetan, heute wusste er es besser. Er hatte sich etwas anderes vorgestellt, aber es stimmte schon: ein Teil seiner Wünsche war wahr geworden. Schmerzhaft, demütigend, aber real. Und doch hatte er gleichzeitig mehr Macht inne, als jemals zuvor. In den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatte er gelernt, sie einzusetzen. Zunächst zögerlich, aber mittlerweile recht gezielt. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob der Commander durchschaute, was Blueface tat und das Spiel nur mitspielte, solang es ihm gefiel, oder aber, ob er den Cleverman unterschätzte, wie schon früher. Vielleicht gehörte diese Unsicherheit aber auch zum Spiel dazu, Blueface wusste es nicht.

Bald würden die Kreuzer aus dem Hyperraum fallen und auf der Oberfläche des Planeten landen, den er ausgewählt hatte. Bis dahin musste er sich wieder zusammengerissen haben, den Schmerz abschütteln und seine unterwürfige Miene aufsetzen. Unglaublich, dass er früher einmal mit hocherhobenen Kopf auf Snows Hive durch die Gänge gelaufen war. Als Schützling von Guide und Bonewhite sogar einen gewissen Grad der Unantastbarkeit erreicht hatte. Seit Monaten huschte er fast nur noch geduckt zwischen seinem Labor, der Brücke und dem Quartier, das man ihm zugewiesen hatte, hin und her. Nie war er längere Zeit allein, stand immer unter Beobachtung oder Schlimmerem. Früher hatte ihm seine Einsamkeit zu schaffen gemacht, heute wünschte er sie sich beinahe herbei.

Er seufzte innerlich. _Nein, ich sollte mir nichts mehr wünschen_, dachte er und schloss die Augen, als er eine Bewegung neben sich spürte. Gut, vielleicht war er gleich allein. Für einige wenige Minuten, bestenfalls ein oder zwei Stunden, in denen er das Spiel nicht mitspielen musste. Vorausgesetzt, man nahm ihm ab, dass er noch schlief. Zusammengerollt wie ein Schlüpfling, die Hände über der Brust gekreuzt, die Knie fast bis zur Nase angezogen, den Knochenkamm auf dem Rücken weit herausgestreckt. Eine sich selbst beschützende Kugel.

**Kapitel 1**

Als Guide damals verschwunden war, gefangen genommen von den Genii, wie sie später erfuhren, hatte Blueface für einige Zeit gehofft, dass sich die Dinge vielleicht mehr seinen Wünschen gemäß entwickeln würden. Doch dann hatte die Königin ihre langen Krallen ausgestreckt und sich das genommen, was er für seins gehalten hatte. Mit Guide's Rückkehr hatte er dann endgültig einsehen müssen, dass er verloren hatte. Je mehr er sich bemühte, desto kälter wurde er abgewiesen. Irgendwann hatte er aufgegeben und nur noch abgewartet, was geschehen würde.

Wenigstens hatte er jetzt viel Zeit, die er mit den anderen Flüchtlingen verbringen konnte, die damals mit ihm auf Snows Hive aufgenommen worden waren. Stormeye war eine grausame und unberechenbare Königin gewesen, aber gegen ihre Tochter und Nachfolgerin hatte sie beinahe sanftmütig gewirkt. Sundancer hatte gnadenlos ausgewählt und über einhundert Wraith von ihrem Hive verwiesen, verfolgt von einem Dutzend Jägern, die sie quer durch die Galaxie gejagt hatten, bis nur noch acht von ihnen übrig waren. Blueface war einer davon.

Mit letzter Kraft hatten sie sich Snow unterworfen, auf Gnade gehofft und erhalten.

Dann hatte Guide sich seiner angenommen, ihn protegiert und schließlich war er zum ranghöchsten Cleverman aufgestiegen. Er, der kleine Techniker, der früher nur durch Versorgungstunnel hatte kriechen dürfen, eben weil er so klein war. Was für eine Karriere!

Und noch dazu die tiefe Freundschaft mit Guides anderem Günstling, Bonewhite. Nach einem unglücklichen Start hatten sie sich zusammengerauft und über lange Jahrhunderte die Wachen in den Winterschlafphasen geführt. Dann kam das Große Erwachen und die Dinge änderten sich wieder einmal. Aber wahrlich nicht zum Vorteil.

„Was ist? Setzt du jetzt endlich?", fragte Sweep ungeduldig und schob Blueface erneut den Spielstein unter die Nase, den er auf dem Spielfeld unterzubringen hatte.

„Ja doch… lass mich überlegen…" Blueface mochte seine Schlupfbrüder Sweep und Morose wirklich gern, aber an manchen Tagen wäre er ihnen lieber aus dem Weg gegangen. Äußerlich glichen sie sich die drei fast bis aufs Haar, alle waren Cleverman geworden, aber nur Blueface hatte es wirklich zu etwas gebracht. Trotzdem neideten sie ihm seinen Erfolg nicht. Sie waren zufrieden mit dem, was sie erreicht hatten. Und das wiederum machte ihre Gegenwart für Blueface so angenehm.

„Was gibt es da noch groß zu überlegen? Ich sehe drei Stellen, wo du anlegen kannst. Ich habe Nachtdienst und nicht mehr viel Zeit…", knurrte Morose und kratzte mit seinen Fingernägeln über die Platte des Spieltischs.

„Und ich sehe eine vierte…" Blueface legte an und seine Mitspieler starrten ungläubig auf das Spielfeld. „Gewonnen, würde ich sagen." Er grinste und erhob sich. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss ins Bett. Morgen Abend wieder?"

Blueface hasste dieses Spiel. Früher hatte er es geliebt, weil er es so oft mit Bonewhite gespielt hatte und viel lernen konnte. Die Blades verbrachten in ihrer Ausbildung etliche Jahre damit, Taktikspiele zu spielen und fanden fast nur noch an Würfeln Gefallen, die sie nicht berechnen konnten. Aber Bonewhite hatte ihm geduldig die feineren Kniffe beigebracht, bis er ein beinahe gleichwertiger Gegner geworden war. Für die meisten Clevermen waren Würfel der Inbegriff von Langeweile. Sie zogen Taktikspiele vor.

In Gedanken versunken suchte Blueface sein Quartier auf. Wie seit längerer Zeit gewohnt, wartete nur ein leeres Zimmer auf ihn. Kein überraschender Besucher, keine Mitteilung, nicht einmal eine Arbeitsanweisung empfingen ihn. Müde legte er seine Kleidung ab, hängte sie über einen Stuhl und zog sich Bequemeres für die Nacht an. Eine weitere einsame Nacht, in der ihn bestenfalls Schwärze umfing, schlimmstenfalls die Albträume wiederkehrten. Seit Wochen schon quälten ihn Erinnerungen an ihre Flucht und er fragte sich, ob das nicht zuletzt auch damit zu tun hatte, dass er sich in seiner freien Zeit nur noch mit seinen damaligen Begleitern traf.

Sweep und Morose, seine äußerlichen Ebenbilder. Heat, Tremble und Swirl, die Dartpiloten. Locket und Cud, die Wachoffiziere. Alle waren sie vertrieben worden, weil sie Sundancer aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht gefallen hatten. Minderwertig hatte sie sie genannt. Zorn stieg in Blueface auf und er knurrte die Wand an. Was sollte er auch anderes tun? Er konnte wohl schwerlich eine Königin für ihre Widerwärtigkeiten strafen.

Manchmal stellte er sich vor, dass Snow ihm befehlen würde, eine Waffe zu erfinden, die Sundancers Hive aus dem All fegen konnte. Aber so war Snow nicht. Sie war eine großartige Königin, wenn auch nicht besonders mächtig. Ihre Schönheit lag vor allem im Inneren: sie war sanft und streng zugleich, zärtlich und rau, von kühler Überlegtheit und reiner Wissbegier. Sie erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Guide und damit klärte sich für ihn auch, wieso dieser ihr Gefährte war. Bonewhite war einer ihrer Pallax, schon seit ewigen Zeiten. Warum Blueface dies aber erst seit wenigen Jahren so zu schaffen machte, konnte er nicht sagen.

Wie jeder Wraith verspürte er die Kraft und Anziehung seiner Königin, aber trotzdem verstand er nicht, wie manche von ihr wie von einer Verheißung sprechen konnten. Er hatte oft genug mit ihr zu tun, bewunderte sie und ihren Verstand, aber damit hatte es sich auch schon. Bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit ihr hatte er nicht einmal zu atmen gewagt, heute vergaß er sogar gelegentlich, auf sein Äußeres zu achten, bevor er zu ihr gerufen wurde. Einmal hatten sich die Drohnen ihrer Leibgarde sogar geweigert, ihn zu ihr vorzulassen, weil er über und über mit Schiffsinnereien besudelt war und er es gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Bonewhite hatte ihn oft als „den kleinen Verrückten" bezeichnet, immer mit Humor und einem Grinsen, aber vielleicht hatte er Recht. Vielleicht war er verrückt. Warum sonst fühlte er sich so einsam, wo er doch sieben wirklich gute Freunde hatte, die mit ihm durch die Hölle gegangen waren? Nur, weil er kaum noch mit Bonewhite sprach und Guide ihm mittlerweile misstraute, statt ihn zu unterstützen wie früher?

Guide hatte sich während seiner Gefangenschaft verändert, das sagten alle. Und er hatte Bonewhite verändert, ihn beeinflusst, ganz sicher! Damit dieser keine Zeit mehr für ihn hatte – oder verbrachte. Vor Monaten hatten sie zuletzt längere Zeit miteinander geredet. Nicht über die Arbeit, sondern was sie sonst bewegte. Es war ein höchst unangenehmer Abend gewesen und Blueface beinahe froh, als er vorüber war. Es hatte nicht mehr viel gefehlt, und er hätte angefangen zu betteln. Um mehr Zeit, mehr Aufmerksamkeit, mehr Zuwendung. Aber damit hätte er Bonewhite nur verärgert. Nein, es war würdevoller, alles in Schweigen ausklingen zu lassen.

Trotzdem hoffte immer noch ein kleiner Teil seiner Seele, dass es wieder wie früher werden könnte. Manchmal träumte er davon, doch dann befand er sich wieder auf der Flucht, in Wäldern, Wüsten und Seenlandschaften von Planeten, die er weder davor noch danach je wieder betreten hatte. Darum nahm er sich fast jeden Abend vor dem Schlafen vor, nicht zu träumen. Besser Schwärze als noch einmal gehetzt und gejagt zu werden. Oder noch schlimmer: gefunden zu werden.

Traurig und müde rollte er sich unter seinen Decken zusammen wie ein Schlüpfling. Die Hände über der Brust gekreuzt, die Knie fast bis zur Nase angezogen, den Knochenkamm auf dem Rücken weit herausgestreckt.

A/N: Seit „Vegas" wissen wir, dass die Wraith eine Art Knochenkamm auf dem Rücken haben. Seit „38 Minutes", dass die Iratus-Käfer auf der Bauchseite sehr empfindlich sind – was liegt also näher, als die Embryonalhaltung bei einem Wraith wie bei einem Igel als Schutzhaltung anzusehen?

Blades sind die Militärs, Clevermen sind die Wissenschaftler, Ingenieure und Techniker. Drohnen sind Drohnen und werden von den männlichen Wraith befehligt.

Pallax sind männliche Mätressen, die sich die Königin hält und wie die Gefährten in der Zenana wohnen. Die Zenana ist eine Art Harem in unmittelbarer Nähe der Gemächer der Königin – die Idee stammt nicht von mir sondern ist aus „Homecoming" entliehen. Ein Gefährte ist eine Art „feste Beziehung" einer Königin, die durchaus mehrere haben kann.

Prolog und Kapitel 1 sind sehr kurz geworden, darum habe ich sie hier zusammengefasst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Er hatte wieder geträumt. Von dem Tag, an dem er ins Meer gehen wollte und Cud ihn aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte. Als er aufgegeben hatte, weil er nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, je einen seiner Begleiter wieder zu finden. Sein Stolz gebrochen und er beinahe zum Verräter geworden war.

Seit Stunden brütete Blueface über den Millionen von Code-Zeilen, die von den neuen Lanteanern verändert worden waren. Aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, genauso gut hätte er den Tag damit verbringen können, den Pflanzen im Biolabor beim Wachsen zuzuschauen. Trotzdem gab er vor, zu arbeiten. Gelegentlich lauschte er den mentalen Unterhaltungen der anderen Wraith an Bord, spürte Guides übermächtige Präsenz und wie sich alle seinem Willen beugten. Nur Snow besaß eine größere Macht, aber sie hielt sich zurück, überließ ihrem Gefährten das Planen der nächsten Schritte.

Wenn er wenigstens wüsste, was die Lanteaner verändert hatten! Dann könnte er unterbinden, was die Widernatürlichen selbst an ihrer Programmierung änderten. Wohl zum tausendsten Mal in den letzten Wochen rief er das Basisprotokoll des Widernatürlichen auf, das sie herunterladen konnten, bevor sie die Monstrosität zerstören mussten. Er atmete tief durch und startete eine neue Simulation. Blueface wusste langsam nicht mehr weiter. Alle seine Bemühungen drehten sich im Kreis.

Während unzählige Zahlen- und Zeichenkolonnen über den Bildschirm seiner Arbeitskonsole rollten, drifteten seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Gefühl, das er am Morgen beim Aufstehen hatte. Fast roch er das Salz in der Luft, spürte das Wasser auf seiner Haut brennen. Cuds Flüche, die ihm noch in den Ohren hallten. Und die Taubheit, die Kälte in seinem Inneren, die der Blade erst aus ihm herausschütteln musste, bevor er überhaupt reagiert hatte. Heute Morgen hatte er sich selbst davon befreien müssen. Wieder einmal.

Eine Berührung schreckte ihn auf und er fauchte instinktiv, woraufhin der junge Techniker, der ihn gestört hatte, sich furchtsam duckte. Blueface sammelte sich kurz, dann fragte er: „Was?"

„Sie werden von der Brücke gerufen, Sir", meinte der Techniker und zog sich zurück.

Blueface rief die Mitteilung auf und knurrte leise. Bepackt mit allem, was er benötigte, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. ‚Warum hat das so lang gedauert?', fragte Bonewhite ihn still bei seinem Eintreffen.

‚Ich war von einer Simulation abgelenkt', entgegnete Blueface und ging an die Arbeit. Erst vor zwei Jahren hatte man ihn angewiesen, den Subraumfunk auf die Frequenzen der Allianz einzugrenzen, der sie angehörten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Kontakt mit anderen Hives oder Kreuzern aufnehmen wollten, mussten die Protokolle wieder geändert werden, von den Umbauten an den Verstärkern ganz zu schweigen.

Das Schiff war alt und es gab so schon viel zu viele Systeme, die beinahe nur noch durch gutes Zureden zu funktionieren schienen. So wunderte es Blueface wenig, dass er auch dieses Mal wieder auf allen Vieren hinter eine Verkleidung kriechen musste, um einige Schaltkreise zu überbrücken. „Wenn Sie Kontakt aufnehmen wollen, dann sollten Sie das jetzt tun, Sir…"

Guide, der auf seinem Platz im Hintergrund der Brücke gesessen hatte, trat vor und beugte sich zu dem Cleverman hinunter, von dem nur noch die Füße zu sehen waren. „Ich würde es vorziehen, dieses Gespräch in deiner Abwesenheit zu führen, Blueface."

„Dann werden Sie noch zwei Stunden mindestens warten müssen, bis diese Verbindung stabil genug gewachsen ist. Im Moment kann ich die Schwankungen von hier direkt manuell ausgleichen, Sir", entgegnete dieser und fluchte innerlich. Selbst wenn das Schiff die neue Verbindung schneller angenommen hätte, war es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er den das Gerät wieder auszubauen hatte. Das Innere der Kommunikationskonsole war ihm mittlerweile vertrauter, als ihm lieb sein konnte.

Auch wenn er die mentale Unterhaltung zwischen Guide und seinem Hivemaster Bonewhite nicht genau verfolgen konnte, so schmeckte er doch das Misstrauen, das ihm die beiden entgegenbrachten. „Ihre Entscheidung, Commander. Aber viel schneller wird…"

„Nein, es ist gut", fiel Guide ihm ins Wort, „ich weiß um deine Verschwiegenheit."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir." Blueface justierte das Sensorpad, um den Verstärker maximal auszunutzen, auch wenn die zarten organischen Verbindungen des Schiffs zum Gerät noch nicht für eine reguläre Kommunikation ausgereicht hätten.

Einige Zeit versuchten die Drohnen auf der Brücke vergeblich, eine Verbindung aufzubauen und Guide wurde langsam ungeduldig, als Blueface endlich die richtige Frequenz fand. Der Cleverman konnte spüren, wie sich über ihm ein Bild aufbaute, sehen konnte er von seiner Position aus nichts.

„Guide, nehme ich an", ließ sich ein fremder Commander vernehmen und Blueface stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf.

Guide nickte und entgegnete: „Thorner, so weit ich informiert bin. Es freut mich, dass unser Angebot auf Interesse gestoßen ist."

„Meine Königin hat in Erwägung gezogen, sich der Primary anzuschließen. Und da wir besitzen, was die Allianz benötigt, war das wohl keine Frage", meinte Thorner lächelnd.

„Gut. Meine Clevermen arbeiten ununterbrochen an dem Problem. Jede weitere Information kann uns allen nur helfen." Guide blickte kurz zu Bonewhite hinüber, dann fügte er hinzu: „Wir sind in fünfzehn Stunden an den Koordinaten, die ich Ihnen übersende. Wann können Sie dort eintreffen?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem die andere Mannschaft wohl ihre Berechnungen anstellte, bis Thorner antwortete: „Der Hive ist anderweitig gebunden. Aber ich werde mit einem kleinen Kreuzerverband aufbrechen und vielleicht zwei oder drei Stunden länger benötigen."

„Dann freue ich mich auf unser baldiges Zusammentreffen", sagte Guide glatt und ließ die Verbindung abbrechen. „Immer noch die gleichen Feiglinge", fluchte der Commander, „Nur niemals mit einem der kostbaren Hives irgendwo auftauchen! Ich schwöre dir…"

„Sir…", unterbrach ihn Bonewhite und wies auf Blueface, der immer noch hinter der Verkleidung der Kommunikationskonsole steckte. Da sonst nur Drohnen auf der Brücke zugegen waren, hatte der Commander den Cleverman völlig vergessen.

„Brauchen Sie mich noch?", fragte Blueface und schluckte.

„Nein, vorläufig nicht", antwortete Guide und runzelte die Stirn. „Wann sagtest du noch einmal, wären die Verbindungen vollständig ausgereift?"

„In ungefähr zwei Stunden, Sir." Blueface krabbelte aus der Konsole und verschloss sie sorgfältig, obwohl seine Hände zitterten. Nach einer angedeuteten Verbeugung verließ er beinahe fluchtartig die Brücke. ‚Sweep, ruf die anderen zusammen, wie auf Khieser, Spielzimmer mittlere Sektion, heute Abend.' Da er befürchteten musste, dass Guide und Bonewhite seine mentale Aktivität nun besonders überwachten, war es am Unauffälligsten, seinen Schlupfbruder zu kontaktieren, der als Wartungstechniker hauptsächlich mit den Kommunikationssystemen zu tun hatte.

‚Khieser' war ihr Codewort dafür, jeden der ehemaligen Flüchtlinge einzeln anzusprechen. So war es ihnen auf dem gleichnamigen Planeten damals gelungen, sich von den anderen Verfolgten abzusetzen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Soweit sie wussten, war ihre kleine Gruppe auch die einzige gewesen, die letztendlich überlebt hatte. Umso schmerzlicher war es, noch einmal alle daran erinnern zu müssen. _Es ist wieder wie früher_, dachte Blueface und hätte seine Verzweiflung laut herausschreien können. Aber er riss sich zusammen, kehrte in sein Labor zurück und gab vor, zu arbeiten, als wäre nichts weiter geschehen.

Am Abend, als sie alle acht versammelt waren, begannen sie ein Würfelspiel und unterhielten sich flüsternd. „Und du bist sicher, dass _er_ es ist?", fragte Heat und unterdrückte seinen Zorn auf den ehemaligen Jäger, der sie so hartnäckig verfolgt hatte.

„Guide nannte ihn Thorner und ich habe seine Stimme erkannt", antwortete Blueface und biss sich auf die Lippen. Von den an ihrem Tisch Anwesenden hatte er die meiste Zeit mit diesem Wraith verbracht, was allen nur zu bewusst war. „Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, in ein paar Stunden könnt ihr ihn selbst spüren, dann ist er nah genug."

„Wir glauben dir", flüsterte Cud, der als einziger mehr davon wusste, was Blueface zu erdulden hatte, als er von Thorner gefangen genommen worden war, „aber wir wollen es wohl alle nicht wirklich wahrhaben."

Betreten schwiegen die anderen und würfelten weiter. Dann fragte Morose: „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Wenn er an Bord kommt, könnten wir ihn umbringen", brummte Swirl.

„Und wenn er auf dem Kreuzer bleibt? Selbst wenn wir mit den Darts angreifen, können wir ihn so nicht erwischen", raunte Tremble, „Außerdem traue ich Guide zu, dass er eher uns als die Kreuzer abschießt. Was immer Thorner hat, es scheint wichtig zu sein für die Allianz."

Blueface starrte vor sich hin, während die anderen verschiedene Möglichkeiten diskutierten, sich ihres ehemaligen Verfolgers zu entledigen. Dann sagte er leise: „Ihr werdet gar nichts tun. Er weiß nicht, dass wir hier sind. Wenn überhaupt, wird er wohl höchstens auf mich treffen. Guide sagte etwas von einem Problem der Clevermen, wozu Thorner neue Informationen hätte." Blueface wehrte den Widerspruch vom besorgten Cud ab und fuhr fort: „Er weiß nicht, dass ich euch wieder getroffen habe. Belassen wir es dabei. Haltet euch im Hintergrund, wenn alles gut geht, sehen wir ihn nie wieder."

„Ich würde dem Jäger auch lieber die Eingeweide rausreißen", sagte Locket und krallte sich in den Spieltisch, „aber Blueface hat Recht: er weiß nichts und je weniger wir uns zeigen, desto besser kann es für uns nur sein. Irgendwann kommt unser Tag und dann werden sie alle büßen müssen!"

Eine Weile lang spielten sie weiter, um den Schein zu wahren. Ihre kleine Gruppe war vielen nicht ganz geheuer und erregte immer schon leichtes Aufsehen. Vielleicht, weil ihre Verbundenheit so ungewöhnlich stark war, auch über die sonst üblichen Grenzen zwischen Blades und Clevermen hinweg. In unregelmäßigen Abständen trafen sie sich, zum Spiel, zum Beobachten der Wettkämpfe und bei vielen anderen Gelegenheiten, die der Hive bot, die eigenen Unterkünfte zu verlassen und anderen Wraith zu begegnen. Dennoch boten sie keinen alltäglichen Anblick.

Die Blades waren auch nach all den Jahrtausenden nicht bereit, ihre Rachegedanken aufzugeben, wollten sich aber zurückhalten. Sweep und Morose hatten beschlossen, sich fernab der Hauptgänge oder in ihren Quartieren aufzuhalten, solang die Gefahr bestand, jemandem von ihrem alten Hive zu begegnen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen suchte Blueface spät an diesem Abend sein Quartier auf und erschrak, als er einen Besucher bemerkte, der dort auf ihn wartete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Der Cleverman atmete tief durch, dann schloss er die Türmembran hinter sich. „Ich wäre früher hier gewesen, wenn ich mit dir gerechnet hätte", sagte er und blieb an der Tür stehen.

„Ist das so ungewöhnlich, dass ich dich besuche?", fragte Bonewhite und lächelte leicht.

„Inzwischen? Ja." Ein Blick durch sein Quartier reichte Blueface um zu wissen, dass der Hivemaster keine Energie darauf verschwendet hatte, es zu durchsuchen.

Das Lächeln verschwand von Bonewhites Gesicht. „Du hast Recht, ich hätte mich anmelden müssen." Er wies auf den zweiten Stuhl neben dem Tisch, an dem er saß und gewartet hatte. „Setz dich. Ich möchte mich mit dir unterhalten."

Blueface rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Es ist spät und morgen wartet eine Menge Arbeit auf mich. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn…"

„Hinsetzen", unterbrach ihn Bonewhite in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Stumm folgte Blueface der Aufforderung, hielt jedoch größtmöglichen Abstand zu seinem Besucher, dem er bewusst nicht in die Augen schaute. Wenn Bonewhite sich mit ihm unterhalten wollte, sollte er wenigstens nicht auch noch das Gefühl bekommen, willkommen zu sein.

Das folgende Schweigen war eisig. Bonewhite, der seitlich am Tisch saß, hatte einen Arm auf die Oberfläche gelegt und die Beine ausgestreckt. Blueface saß ihm halb abgewendet und starrte auf die Tischplatte, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Er konnte die abschätzenden Blicke spüren, mit denen sein ehemaliger Freund ihn musterte. Noch einen Abend zuvor hätte Blueface sich vielleicht sogar über den Besuch gefreut, aber nicht mehr heute.

Schließlich brach Bonewhite die Stille. „Du hast dich verändert", meinte er leise, aber nicht unfreundlich. Als Blueface nichts daraufhin erwiderte, fuhr er fort: „Was habe ich dir eigentlich getan?"

„Nichts." Blueface rümpfte kurz die Nase, starrte jedoch weiterhin nur auf die Tischplatte. Nichts war nicht genau das, was geschehen war, aber es entsprach noch am Ehesten den Tatsachen. Seit Guide zurückgekehrt war, hatte Bonewhite sich immer weiter von Blueface entfernt gehabt, bis sie kaum noch etwas miteinander zu tun hatten. Eigentlich wäre die korrekte Antwort ‚zu wenig' gewesen, aber damit hätte Blueface nur den Grundstein zu einer Diskussion gelegt, die er nicht mehr zu führen bereit war.

„Nun gut. Du triffst dich also wieder öfter mit deinen alten Freunden, wie man so hört", meinte Bonewhite nach einer kleinen, unterkühlten Pause. Geduldig wartete er auf eine Reaktion, die jedoch ausblieb. „Das heutige Treffen hatte nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun, dass wir Kontakt mit eurem alten Hive aufgenommen haben und du es mitbekamst?"

Blueface verzog ärgerlich die Mundwinkel. Wie erwartet waren sie also beobachtet worden. „Wir treffen uns öfter, wie du schon selbst sagtest. Wenn du mir damit unterstellen möchtest, dass ich offensichtlich geheime Informationen über den ganzen Hive verbreite, bitte. Denk, was du willst."

„Ich unterstelle dir gar nichts. Aber es sind Fragen aufgetaucht, die unangenehm werden könnten, sowohl für dich wie auch deine Freunde."

„Ich habe auch eine unangenehme Frage – und eine Unterstellung, allerdings für dich: dein heutiger Besuch hier hat nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun, dass ich nach langer Zeit wieder auf der Brücke zu tun hatte und du meine Existenz nicht mehr komplett ignorieren konntest, wie in den letzten Wochen, Monaten, wie auch immer?", sprudelte es aus Blueface hervor, wohl bewusst, dass er diese Unterhaltung nicht mit Schweigen beenden konnte. Bonewhite war ein Meister der Geduld und des stummen Abwartens – wenn der Cleverman ihn schnell loswerden wollte, dann wohl nur, indem er die Taktik änderte und auf eine Ebene ging, die seinem Gegner ganz und gar nicht behagte. „Wann immer ich gefragt habe, hattest du keine Zeit. Ständig war irgendetwas zu tun, Guide, die Königin, der Krieg, alles, aber auch wirklich alles war dir recht, nur um mich abzublocken und ausgerechnet…"

„Halt den Mund!", sagte Bonewhite bestimmt und setzte sich Blueface zugewendeter hin, doch der hatte nicht vor, sich bremsen zu lassen. „Nein! Du hast mir doch gezeigt, dass deine Interessen mittlerweile woanders liegen. Was wundert es dich also, wenn ich beschließe, nicht ewig darauf zu warten, bis du wieder einmal auf die Idee kommst, hier aufzutauchen. Ich habe auch noch andere Freunde, ob dir das passt oder nicht. Und es ist mir egal, was man sich erzählt oder vermutet oder ob das alles nur… wage es ja nicht, mich anzufassen!" Blueface war aufgesprungen und einige Schritte zurück getreten.

Bonewhite zog seine Hand zurück und atmete tief durch. „Sei vernünftig und setz dich wieder hin." Diese Form der Unterhaltung entsprach ungefähr dem, was er in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen durchlebte und Blueface nur zu gut wusste.

„Ich bin vernünftig! Vernünftiger, als du dir vorzustellen vermagst! Und jetzt wäre ich gern allein, wenn es dir also nichts ausmacht, zu gehen…" Blueface wies auf die Tür und knurrte leise.

„Dann ist hiermit der freundschaftliche Teil des Gesprächs beendet", sagte Bonewhite kalt. „Hinsetzen. Ich werde dir diesen Befehl nicht noch ein Mal geben, Cleverman Blueface."

Immer noch leise knurrend setzte Blueface sich wieder, dieses Mal fixierte er seinen Besucher aber zornig und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er nur folgte, um dem Befehl nachzukommen. „Ja, Sir."

„Kennst du den Commander, mit dem Guide vorhin gesprochen hat?"

„Ja, Sir", presste Blueface zwischen den gebleckten Zähnen hervor.

„Was kannst du über ihn berichten?"

„Wenig, Sir."

„Dann denk nach und berichte, Cleverman." Bonewhite fletschte nun ebenfalls die Zähne.

„Er gehörte damals zu den Jägern, Sir", antwortete Blueface immer noch knurrend. „Was seine weitere Karriere angeht, bin ich nicht informiert, Sir."

Bonewhite kniff die Augen zusammen, dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge etwas. „Zu den Jägern?", fragte er ruhig und beinahe sanft.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Blueface mit brüchiger Stimme und schluckte. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, die Gefühle und Erinnerungen kamen trotz Gegenwehr in ihm hoch und verrieten ihn.

„Darum hast du dich mit den anderen heute getroffen?" Bonewhite atmete tief durch. „Entschuldige. Als Freund hätte ich auch für dich da sein müssen, denke ich."

„Als Freund ja. Aber das sind wir nicht mehr", meinte Blueface und riss sich wieder zusammen. „Ich wäre jetzt wirklich gern allein, Sir."

„Ich wünschte, du würdest das anders sehen", meinte Bonewhite leise und stand kopfschüttelnd auf. „Trotzdem wird Guide euch weiter im Auge behalten."

Blueface nickte stumm und starrte die Tischfläche an, bis er allein war. Er kannte Bonewhite gut genug, um an dessen letztem Friedensangebot zu zweifeln. Der Hivemaster war ein geschickter Taktiker, kühl und überlegt. Ging über Leichen, wenn es ihm notwendig schien. Selbst mit Guide verband ihn nur eine angespannte Freundschaft, die mehr von Tiefen als Höhen gekennzeichnet war. Blueface konnte mit dieser Form einer Freundschaft nicht leben. Seine alten Freunde waren Konstanten in seinem Leben geworden, sie waren für ihn da und er für sie. Bonewhite hingegen…

Als sie sich das erste Mal begegneten, war der jetzige Hivemaster ein Eisblock gewesen. Die einzige Emotion, die er Blueface gegenüber geäußert hatte, war Abneigung gewesen. Der Cleverman fürchtete wochenlang um sein Leben, hatte sich sogar vom Hive geschlichen, um zu beweisen, dass er nicht völlig unfähig war. Bei der anschließenden Verfolgungsjagd wäre Bonewhite um ein Haar selbst gestorben, aber danach… war alles anders geworden.

Der Blade war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aufgetaut, hatte sich ihm angenommen, ihn beschützt, begleitet und einen Platz zugewiesen, den Blueface nur zu gern eingenommen hatte. Es war alles so einfach gewesen, so leicht, zu vertrauen. Sonst hätte Blueface wohl nie etwas zu den schrecklichen Monaten auf der Flucht erzählt. Oder Bonewhite im Gegenzug über den Tod seines Bruders, der ihn so schwer getroffen hatte.

Der Cleverman verfluchte diese Erinnerungen. Natürlich waren sie damals in ihrer Verletzlichkeit vereint gewesen, aber heute nicht mehr. Eine der ersten Regeln der Wraith-Taktik lautete: Finde heraus, was deinen Gegner am Meisten schmerzt und triff in genau dort. Bonewhite hatte nicht lang gebraucht, um ihn dazu zu bringen, seinen wunden Punkt zu nennen. Andererseits war es auch nicht fair gewesen, den Blade mit dem zu konfrontieren, was diesen am Ehesten aus der Fassung brachte: wilde, ungeordnete Gefühle, Chaos, unberechenbares Verhalten. Wenn er es so betrachtete, hatten sie sich beide nicht viel genommen. Trotzdem war Bonewhite als Sieger aus dieser Schlacht hervor gegangen. Ohne, dass Blueface sich ihm freiwillig untergeordnet hatte, sondern es tun musste.

Er seufzte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Wann hatte er eigentlich den Punkt übersehen gehabt, an dem er mehr hätte bekommen können? Dann hätte die heutige Diskussion wohl nie stattgefunden. Und wenn, dann nur auf einer anderen Ebene. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es noch nie etwas gebracht hatte, über Vergangenes zu klagen, jetzt, in diesem Moment, war ihm genau danach zumute.

In Gedanken stand er wieder am Meer dieses unwirtlichen Planeten, auf den er und die anderen hatten fliehen wollen. Natürlich waren sie nicht mehr dort, waren weiter gezogen, als er ihnen nicht gefolgt war. Nicht hatte folgen können. Auch dieses Mal ging er Schritt für Schritt tiefer in das eiskalte, brennende Wasser. Spürte die reißende Strömung, der er sich anvertrauen wollte. Dieses Mal gab es keinen Cud, der ihn zurück an Land zog, hoffte er…

A/N: Wenn euch interessiert, wie Blueface und Bonewhite sich kennen lernten, lest bitte meine andere FF „Während ihr schlieft". Ist etwas witziger als diese geschrieben, nicht ganz so EMO.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Monate hatten sie durchgehalten, die fünf Blades und die drei Clevermen. Zunächst waren sie dem großen Verband der Flüchtlinge gefolgt, dann war ihnen bewusst geworden, dass sie den Jägern am Ehesten entgehen konnten, wenn sie sich absetzten.

Die Blades waren vielleicht außerhalb des Hives wesentlich geschickter im Spuren verwischen als die Clevermen, allerdings stießen sie immer wieder auf Hindernisse, die nur die technisch ausgebildeten Mitglieder ihrer kleinen Gruppe lösen konnten. Blueface, Sweep und Morose wurden nicht sinnlos von den Kriegern mitgeschleppt, auch wenn sie manches Mal beinahe ihre Flucht vereitelt hätten durch ihre Ungeschicklichkeit im freien Gelände.

Durch die technische Hilfe der Clevermen waren sie ihren Verfolgern immer ein kleines Stück voraus – wenn es doch zu Kämpfen kam, schlug wieder die Stunde der Blades und sie bewiesen ihr Können. Sie hatten irgendwann eines der Ortungsgeräte erbeuten können, mit denen ihre Verfolger ihnen auf der Spur blieben. Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten war es Blueface gelungen, dieses zu einem Scanner umzubauen, mit dem sie ihre Peilsender orten konnten. Nur leider nicht deaktivieren.

Dann entwickelten sie einen Plan, der ebenso riskant wie Erfolg versprechend war. Ihnen folgte ein bestimmter Jäger, unterstützt von einer Gruppe schwer bewaffneter Drohnen – und sie wollten auf ihn warten.

Schweißnass schreckte Blueface aus seinem Traum hoch. Es war Nachtzeit und der Nebel wallte höher als am Tage, reinigte Wraith, Kleidung, den gesamten Hive von Gerüchen und Verunreinigungen. Trotzdem fühlte Blueface sich schmutzig. Hastig kleidete er sich an und suchte eine der warmen Lagunen auf, die überall auf dem Hive zum Baden zur Verfügung standen und aus denen der Nebel gespeist wurde. _Was für ein Unsinn_, dachte er, als er in das warme Wasser stieg. Wenigstens war niemand während der Nacht hier. Auch am Tage waren die Lagunen wenig besucht, denn kein Wraith kam gern direkt mit Wasser in Kontakt. Trotzdem gab es manchmal Bedarf zum Baden.

Normalerweise badete er nur, nachdem er in den Innereien des Schiffes zu tun hatte – der Schleim, der in allen Versorgungskanälen floss und die organische Materie ihrer Technologie mit Nährstoffen versorgte, roch zwar nicht, klebte aber hartnäckig, sobald er antrocknete. Vor Jahren hatte er einmal einen Grasbüffel berührt und der Gestank wollte tagelang nicht von ihm weichen, egal, wie oft er gebadet hatte. Bonewhite hatte ihn vorher gewarnt, aber Blueface hatte nicht auf ihn gehört gehabt. Schon wieder Bonewhite…

Er bewegte sich zu einer tieferen Stelle der Lagune und tauchte vollständig unter. Als er wieder auftauchte und sich das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht wischte, war er nicht mehr allein. Cud hockte am Rand der Lagune und beobachtete seinen Freund mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

„Was willst du?", fragte Blueface, als er sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Du und Wasser… nach dem heutigen Tag… vielleicht bin ich zu vorsichtig, aber ich hielt es für angebracht, nach dem Rechten zu sehen", antwortete der Blade und senkte den Blick, als Blueface aus der Lagune kam und sich ankleidete.

„Ich bin kein Schlüpfling mehr." Blueface fühlte sich bevormundet und verärgert. „Ich bade öfter, bisher warst du dann nie dabei."

„Ich beobachte dich. Du weißt, warum." Solang ein Wraith sich nicht bewusst verschloss, konnte jeder andere an Bord ihn orten, sehen, was der andere gerade tat, hören, was er dachte, schmecken, was er fühlte. Blueface war zu durcheinander gewesen, nachdem er hoch geschreckt war und Cud hatte ihn besorgt verfolgt.

„Cud, ich schätze deine Freundschaft, aber das hier ist unnötig. Ich habe schlecht geträumt und…" Der Cleverman sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende.

„Auch ich träume öfters schlecht. Aber danach bin ich noch nie Baden gewesen", meinte der Blade und suchte den Blick des viel kleineren Cleverman. „Fühlst du dich dem Ganzen wirklich gewachsen?"

„Dem Wraith wieder zu begegnen, der mir die Haut streifenweise vom Körper geschnitten hat? Der mir fast den Schädel einschlug, die Beine brach und… nein, wie könnte ich dem je gewachsen sein?" Blueface lachte humorlos auf. „Aber ich bin nicht mehr so jung wie damals. Ich habe dazugelernt. Und ich bin wütend. So wütend, wie du es dir nicht vorstellen kannst! Das hat mit Angst nichts mehr zu tun. Ich habe höchstens Angst, mich nicht beherrschen zu können und diesem… diesem… dass ich ihn umbringe!" Er hatte die Fäuste geballt und fletschte die Zähne. Cud trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte seinen Freund misstrauisch. „Ich werde es nicht tun. Ich werde mich zusammen reißen und alles wird friedlich verlaufen, keine Frage. So und nicht anders wird es sein." Blueface atmete tief durch und schluckte seine Wut hinunter.

Cud nickte und hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewendet, als der Cleverman leise meinte: „Bonewhite weiß, dass Thorner damals einer der Jäger war. Vielleicht… vielleicht schreitet er ein und kann vermeiden, dass ich ihn treffen muss."

Der Blade drehte sich um und meinte bedauernd: „Guide ist der Commander. Du kennst ihn besser als ich, aber selbst ich weiß, dass er es sich nicht nehmen lassen wird, dich jemandem von unserem alten Hive vor die Nase zu setzen, wenn es darum geht, einen Extrahieb auszuteilen. Sundancer wollte dich – uns – nicht. Du hast bewiesen, dass sie damit falsch lag. Mehr als jeder andere von uns. Bonewhite mag dein Freund sein, aber ich glaube nicht daran, dass er so großen Einfluss auf den Commander hat."

„Ich eigentlich auch nicht", gab Blueface kleinlaut zu. „Aber… die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, nicht wahr?" Er lächelte und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Die restliche Nachtzeit verbrachte er damit, sich zurechtzumachen. Schlafen konnte und wollte er nicht mehr, also konnte er ebenso gut seine Krallen bis zur Perfektion feilen, Stiefel und Mantel säubern, Haar und Bart kämmen, alles das, wozu er sonst meist nicht kam. Als er am Morgen in den Spiegel schaute, war er zufrieden mit dem, was er sah. Nur die Tätowierung an seinem Kinn störte ihn noch mehr als sonst schon. Es waren Stormeyes Zeichen. Als er noch ein Jüngling auf ihrem Hive gewesen war, hatte man sie ihm gegeben als Zugehörigkeitssymbol – oder Besitzmarkierung, je nach Auslegung.

Es gab Gerüchte, dass er und seine Schlupfbrüder bewusst gezeugt worden waren, so klein und schmächtig wie möglich zu bleiben, um besser in den Versorgungstunneln des Hives herumkriechen zu können. Die meisten anderen Wraith überragten die drei um fast eine Kopflänge, von daher war das Gerede nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisen.

Ihre Tochter Sundancer hatte sie nach ihrer gewaltsamen Machtübernahme auch genau aus diesem Grund ausgewählt und mit Dutzenden anderen einfach ausgesetzt. Angeblich hatte sie den Blades und Clevermen, die sie in ihren Diensten behielt, neue Zeichen darüber tätowieren lassen. Auch Snow hätte die Flüchtlinge nach ihrer Unterwerfung dazu zwingen können, ihre Zeichen anzunehmen, aber das hatte sie nicht getan. Wie auf den meisten Hives war es der Besatzung selbst überlassen, ob und welche Zeichen sie sich geben ließen. Guide trug ein Sternsymbol, was ihm bei seiner Vorliebe für den Blick ins All auch wirklich zustand. Bonewhite war von seinem Bruder nach einer grässlichen Schlacht mit einem alten Gebet an die Sterne tätowiert worden – nur Tage, bevor er selbst starb.

Blueface fragte sich, was wohl schlimmer sein mochte: bei jedem Blick in den Spiegel an eine grauenhafte Verfolgung erinnert zu werden oder an den Tod eines geliebten Vertrauten, für den man sich selbst die Schuld gab.

Nein, heute wollte er diese Zeichen mit Stolz tragen. Cud hatte vermutlich Recht. Guide würde es sich wohl nicht nehmen lassen, einem Vertreter von Sundancer zu zeigen, wie falsch seine Königin gelegen hatte. Wenn er Thorner schon nicht umbringen konnte für das, was dieser ihm angetan hatte, dann doch wenigstens beweisen, dass er keine Angst mehr vor ihm hatte.

Der nächste Morgen in seinem Labor lief so ruhig wie gewöhnlich ab. Es gab selten Aufregung in seiner Abteilung, dafür war der Fachbereich Datenverarbeitung und Dechiffrierung zu… ereignislos. Auch wenn er mittlerweile der Meister aller Clevermen geworden war und als dieser alle Abteilungen im Auge behalten musste, betrieb er doch hauptsächlich selbst nur Forschungen zu seinem eigenen Spezialgebiet. Die Deaktivierung des Angriffsbefehls der Widernatürlichen hatte derzeit Vorrang vor allen anderen Forschungen, aber sie steckten schon seit Tagen erneut fest, was die Stimmung nicht unerheblich dämpfte.

Äußerlich ruhig und gelassen arbeitete Blueface an seiner Konsole, während er mental immer wieder die Gedanken seiner Freunde überprüfte. Sweep und Morose hatten sich wie angekündigt versteckt – in einem Versorgungstunnel in der Nähe der hinteren Waffenphalanx. Die Blades hielten sich in ihren Abteilungen auf und verhielten sich ruhig, er konnte nur hoffen, dass es dabei blieb.

Dann lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken: er spürte ganz deutlich die Präsenz, die er nie wieder hatte ertragen wollen – der ehemalige Jäger musste an Bord gekommen sein. Auch seine Freunde reagierten – die Clevermen zogen sich noch tiefer zurück, wohingegen die Blades nur mühsam ihre Wut unterdrückten. Blueface selbst atmete tief durch und bekämpfte die Panik, die in ihm hochkam. _Nichts anmerken lassen_, sagte er sich selbst und zwang seine zitternden Hände zur Ruhe.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er still gelauscht und sich wieder zusammengerissen hatte, hörte er Bonewhites Stimme in seinem Kopf: ‚Wir kommen jetzt zu dir, tut mir Leid. Guide lässt sich das nicht ausreden.'

‚Schon gut, ich hatte damit gerechnet', antwortete er, ‚Danke, dass du es versucht hast.' Vielleicht hatte er Bonewhites Einstellung zu ihm doch falsch eingeschätzt. Blueface konnte das aufrichtige Bedauern des Hivemasters in seinen Gedanken schmecken und er bereute, seinen ehemaligen Freund am Abend zuvor so unfair angegangen zu haben. Vielleicht gab es noch eine Gelegenheit, sich zu entschuldigen, aber die war ganz sicher nicht jetzt. Eilig trieb er seine Männer an, Aufstellung zu nehmen für den Besuch.

Guide kam gefolgt von den Gästen und Bonewhite in das relativ großräumige Labor und nickte Blueface zu. Er war zufrieden damit, wie sich sein Oberster der Clevermen präsentierte. „Vor einigen Wochen gelang es uns, einen der Widernatürlichen gefangen zu nehmen, aber wir mussten ihn letztendlich doch vernichten. Diese Männer hier fanden einen Weg dazu, seitdem forschen sie daran, eine geeignete Waffe zu erfinden."

Diese Aussage stimmte zwar im Großen und Ganzen, verschwieg jedoch, dass bei dieser Aktion fast das halbe Deck vernichtet worden war. Wieso auch sollte Guide einem fremden Commander von ihren Missgeschicken berichten? Er trat beiseite und Blueface konnte, obwohl er den Kopf respektvoll gesenkt hielt, einen ersten Blick auf den fremden Commander werfen. Es war eindeutig Thorner, sein Peiniger vor ewigen Zeiten auf der Flucht. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen reagierte Blueface weder mit Panik noch mit Wut, sondern vielmehr mit kühler Neugierde – ob der ehemalige Jäger sich wohl so deutlich an ihn erinnern konnte, wie Blueface sich an ihn?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

„Eine Waffe?" Thorner zeigte sich unbeeindruckt, während er das Labor mit Blicken musterte. „Die neuen Lanteaner sollen da recht weit sein, hört man."

Blueface beobachtete den fremden Commander genau – das flache, fast menschenähnliche Gesicht mit der hakenartigen Nase, den weit vorstehenden Augen, eindeutig aus der Linie von Black Cloud - dazu die buschigen Haare, die in einem komplizierten Knoten zurückgehalten wurden, die lauernde Körperhaltung, ja, das alles kannte er. Nur die Tätowierung auf der rechten Wange war geändert worden. Das also waren Sundancers Zeichen? Nicht viel mehr als eine Abdeckung der Zeichen ihrer Mutter. Er schnaubte leise, was zumindest Guide nicht entging.

„Ich bezweifle, dass die Clevermen der Lanteaner sich mit den unsrigen messen können", meinte Guide und lächelte kalt. „Meine Königin hat schon immer viel Wert auf Forschung gelegt, ebenso wie die Primary unserer Allianz."

„Solang sie dabei nicht die Blades vergessen haben… Bis zu ihrer endgültigen Niederlage letztes Jahr soll die Allianz um Dreamer wohl einigen Schaden angerichtet haben", bemerkte Thorner trocken.

„Ah, ja. Dreamers Niederlage. Mit einer der Gründe, warum Königin Sundancer nun neue Verbündete sucht, oder irre ich mich da?" In Guides Gesicht zuckte kurz ein Muskel. „Aber wir sollten nicht streiten. Diese Verhandlungen werden unsere Königinnen selbst führen, wir sind nur ihre Diener, nicht wahr?"

Beiläufig streifte Thorners Blick Blueface und der Cleverman senkte sofort den Kopf noch mehr. „Allerdings. Und als der Diener und Gefährte meiner Königin wurde mir aufgetragen, den Original-Virus, der damals den Angriffsbefehl der Widernatürlichen aufhob, auszuhändigen." Thorner blickte kurz über seine Schulter und einer seiner beiden Begleiter überreichte Guide ein kleines Datenpad.

Guide wog das Pad lächelnd in der Hand ab. „Sehr bedauerlich, wie viel doch während des Großen Schlafes an Daten und Errungenschaften verloren ging, nicht wahr?" Als Thorner nicht antwortete, sondern nur die Stirn runzelte, fügte Guide versöhnlicher hinzu: „Aber vielleicht sollte es so sein, dass unsere Spezies doch wieder zusammenfindet – angesichts eines gemeinsamen Feindes. Meine Clevermen werden diese Daten mit denen vergleichen, die auf unserem Hive seit Jahrtausenden bewahrt wurden."

Er drückte das Pad Blueface in die Hand, der sich sofort mit seinen Assistenten an die Arbeit machte. Es interessierte den Cleverman nicht, was die beiden Commander sich sonst noch an den Kopf zu werfen hatten. Thorner schien sich nicht an ihn zu erinnern, zumindest hatte nichts darauf hingedeutet. Blueface selbst war gefasst und ruhig geblieben, nun siegte seine Neugierde. Nur mit halbem Ohr lauschte er noch der Unterhaltung.

„Die Widernatürlichen ändern seit dem Eingreifen der neuen Lanteaner ständig ihre Codierung – wie lang ist es her, sagten Sie, dass Sie von einem von ihnen Daten erhalten konnten?" Thorner lächelte kalt.

„Hm. Einige Wochen… Blueface, wie lang ist das genau her?", fragte Guide über die Schulter hinweg den Cleverman, der an der Hauptkonsole des Labors arbeitete.

Der drehte sich um und alles Blut wich aus seinem Gesicht, nur der bläuliche Schimmer, der ihm seinen Namen gegeben hatte, blieb. Nun hatte Thorner ihn doch noch erkannt, das konnte er spüren. „S… sechs Wochen, Sir", antwortete er stammelnd und starrte auf den Boden. Warum hatte Guide ihn auch nur direkt angesprochen?

„Das ist wahrscheinlich schon zu lang her. Ich habe hier etwas aktuellere Daten", meinte Thorner und ließ sich von seiner Begleitung ein weiteres Datenpad reichen. Lächelnd schritt er auf Blueface zu und hielt es ihm hin. ‚Ich erinnere mich an dich', meinte er still und tastete den Geist des Cleverman ab, der sich sofort verschloss. „Aber auch die werden wohl nicht mehr auf dem neuesten Stand sein."

„Und was sollen uns diese dann nützen?", ließ sich Bonewhite vernehmen und stellte sich neben Blueface, der zögerlich nach dem Pad griff.

„Nun… wir haben jederzeit Zugang zu den neuesten Daten. Dies ist nur der Beweis, dass sich unsere Feinde sehr schnell umstellen…", sagte Thorner kalt und wendete sich wieder Guide zu.

„Dann müssten Sie direkten Zugriff auf das Netzwerk haben – wie soll ich mir das vorstellen, wo unsere Feinde doch auch immer ihre eigene Position senden? Das war auch der Grund, weswegen wir uns unseres Gefangenen entledigen mussten", fragte Guide zweifelnd.

„Unsere Clevermen haben es in einer planetaren Forschungseinrichtung zu Wege gebracht, dass der dort aufbewahrte Widernatürliche keine eigenen Nachrichten mehr senden kann, aber trotzdem regelmäßig Neuerungen der Befehle und Codierungen erhält." Thorner blickte noch einmal zu Blueface hinüber. „Vielleicht wäre es angebracht, unsere Clevermen dort gemeinsam an einer Lösung unserer Probleme arbeiten zu lassen?"

Guide runzelte die Stirn. „Ein interessanter Vorschlag, den ich meiner Königin unterbreiten werde. Sie bleiben ja gewiss noch eine Weile in der Nähe, bis wir erste Ergebnisse haben."

„Ja, so lautete meine Anweisung", sagte Thorner, ohne Blueface aus den Augen zu lassen, der ihn entsetzt anstarrte.

‚Geht es dir gut?', fragte Bonewhite still und Blueface schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Nein.' Der Cleverman wendete sich wieder seiner Konsole zu und begann, die Daten ihres Gefangenen mit denen von Thorner zu vergleichen. Nach einer Weile folgte Bonewhite Guide und den Besuchern, ohne noch einmal etwas zu sagen.

Stunden später wurde Blueface zur Königin in den Thronsaal gerufen, wo sich der gesamte Rat des Hives versammelt hatte, zu dem auch er selbst gehörte. Neben Guide und Bonewhite gehörte auch noch Ease, der Meister der Drohnen und Erster Wachkapitän zu den Mitgliedern der Zenana, auf deren Rat die Königin meist eher hörte, als auf den ihrer anderen Berater. Zu diesen zählten Sudden, der Meister der Darts, der Waffenoffizier Bead, Platen für die Taktik und Hasten als Bluefaces Stellvertreter und Sprecher der Wartungsmannschaften.

Ihre Königin Snow schaute Blueface erwartungsvoll an, als alle ihre zugewiesenen Plätze eingenommen hatten. Er räusperte sich kurz, deutete eine Verbeugung an und berichtete: „Commander Thorner hatte Recht: die Widernatürlichen verändern ständig ihre Programmierung. Solang wir nicht von den Lanteanern erfahren, welche Veränderungen diese genau vorgenommen haben, bietet der Zugang zu einem funktionstüchtigen Exemplar noch die besten Aussichten, ihren Vormarsch aufzuhalten, meine Königin."

Daraufhin schaute Snow kurz zu Guide und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gibt es jemanden außer Guide und dir, Blueface, der qualifiziert genug wäre, diese Arbeiten zusammen mit Sundancers Clevermen auszuführen? Ich würde dich nur ungern selbst auf diese Mission schicken."

„Nein, meine Königin", antwortete Blueface und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wusste bereits von Bonewhite, welchen Verlauf die Überlegungen der Königin genommen hatte. Sie wollte weder Guide zu den Lanteanern, noch ihn zurück zu den Angehörigen seines alten Hives schicken, aber sie besaßen derzeit nur diese beiden Optionen.

„Meine Königin, wir können Cleverman Blueface sofort zurückbeordern, sobald ich von den Lanteanern erfahren habe, was wir wissen müssen", warf Guide ein und nickte Blueface zu. „Außerdem wurde seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr das Verfahren des verspäteten Besitzanspruchs einberufen. Ich denke nicht, dass Königin Sundancer jetzt auf die Idee käme, einen der Nachkommen ihrer Mutter plötzlich zurückzufordern."

„Genau dessen bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Guide", warf Snow ein und strich sich eine ihrer roten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ihre Hives sind seit dem großen Krieg nicht mehr sonderlich für Forschungsergebnisse bekannt. Dass es unter der Herrschaft ihrer Mutter damals gelang, den Virus zu entwickelten, war die letzte große Errungenschaft, die uns bekannt wurde. Dafür ist ihre militärische Schlagkraft der unsrigen weit überlegen – nicht zuletzt durch die Verluste, die wir im Kampf gegen die Dreamer-Allianz hinnehmen mussten. Wenn Sundancer erst den Wert erkennt, den Blueface zweifelsohne darstellt, wären wir nicht in der Lage, ihn zurückzuholen."

„Meine Königin, wenn dieser unwahrscheinliche Fall eintritt, könnten wir uns immer noch an die Primary wenden", meinte Sudden.

„Königin Sundancer versucht gerade, unserer Allianz beizutreten. Für die Primary ist es unerheblich, auf wessen Hive sich welcher Wraith aufhält, solang die Stabilität der Gemeinschaft nicht gefährdet ist", ließ sich Bonewhite vernehmen. Der Hivemaster sprach selten vor dem Rat, daher wendeten sich ihm alle Anwesenden mehr oder weniger erstaunt zu. „Schlimmstenfalls würde sie uns sogar untersagen, Cleverman Blueface zurückzuverlangen, wenn er unter Königin Sundancer bessere Ergebnisse erzielen könnte, die der Allianz dienen. Außerdem benötigt die Primary jede militärische Unterstützung, die sie erhalten kann."

Blueface biss sich immer noch auf die Lippen und starrte seine Schuhspitzen an. Wenn Guide ihn vorhin nur nicht beim Namen genannt hätte! Vielleicht hätte er dann einen seiner Assistenten schicken können, aber Thorner wusste nur zu gut, wie begabt er war. Immerhin hatte er Blueface schon früher arbeiten sehen, unter ungünstigsten Umständen - und unter Zwang. Jetzt jemand anderen als Spezialisten abzustellen, würde als Geringschätzung aufgefasst werden. Außer, Guide selbst würde sich bereit erklären, für ihn zu gehen, doch der hatte andere Pläne. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass Snow sich von ihrem Thron erhoben hatte und zu ihm gekommen war. Erst, als sie sanft seinen Geist berührte und still fragte: ‚Kann ich das von dir verlangen, Blueface?', schaute er auf. ‚Ihr seid meine Königin. Ich habe allem zu folgen, was Ihr von mir verlangt', antwortete er und senkte wieder den Blick.

‚Ich tue das wirklich nicht gern. Du hast dich als wertvolles Mitglied meines Hives bewährt, aber Guide hat Recht, es gibt Aussicht, dass Sundancer dich nicht zurückfordert, um ihren Einstieg in die Allianz nicht zu gefährden. Ich baue darauf, andernfalls… kann ich wenig für dich tun.' Snows Bedauern war beinahe greifbar und Blueface nickte nur leicht.

Ihre bodenlangen schwarzen Kleider raschelten leise, als sie sich wieder auf ihren Korallenthron setzte. „Commander Guide wird Kontakt zu den Lanteanern aufnehmen und Cleverman Blueface die Forschungseinrichtung von Königin Sundancer aufsuchen, allerdings nicht allein, sondern zusammen mit seinen besten Assistenten. Wir wollen nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dem Ganzen zu wenig Bedeutung zuzumessen", verkündete sie und die Ratsmitglieder nickten zur Bestätigung.

Blueface schluckte. Er hatte bereits die letzten Stunden versucht, mit genau dieser Entscheidung seiner Königin zurechtzukommen, aber er konnte es nicht.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

„Wir sollten auch ein paar Drohnen mitschicken", knurrte Ease Bonewhite zu, als die Clevermen im Darthangar auftauchten. Eine Fähre würde Blueface und seine beiden Assistenten Abode und Docker zu dem Kreuzer übersetzen, mit dem sie zu Sundancers Forschungseinrichtung reisen sollten.

Bonewhite quittierte die Äußerung nur mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Auch ihm war nicht wohl dabei, die drei Clevermen – und besonders Blueface – in die Obhut einer Fraktion zu geben, deren Absichten bisher noch nicht ausreichend geklärt waren. Aber unnötig Unmut zu provozieren würde ihnen wenig nützen. Er fing den Meister der Clevermen auf halbem Weg ab und ging neben ihm her, bis sie fast an der Fähre waren. ‚Hast du mit deinen Freunden gesprochen?', fragte er still.

‚Sie werden sich ruhig verhalten.' Blueface war noch blasser als sonst. Die Blades hatten heftig protestiert, während Sweep und Morose in Angst versunken waren. Ihm selbst ging es nicht anders, aber er riss sich zusammen. Vielleicht würde Guide schneller Erfolg haben, als sie überhaupt an ihrem Ziel angelangt waren. Er fragte sich zwar, wie man ein Labor auf einem Planeten ohne Sternenring einrichten konnte, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie beinahe sechs Tage auf dem Kreuzer unterwegs sein würden.

‚Wir haben die Koordinaten von der Einrichtung. Wenn etwas nicht stimmen sollte, melde dich', meinte Bonewhite, ‚Dann werden wir sehen, was wir tun können.'

Blueface schaute auf und bemerkte die Sorgenfalten auf Bonewhites Stirn. ‚Danke.'

‚Noch etwas', meinte der Hivemaster und hielt den Cleverman zurück, ‚Versteck das hier gut. Ich hoffe, du wirst es nicht gebrauchen müssen, aber… nimm es einfach.'

Verwirrt schaute Blueface auf den kleinen Dolch aus rotem Kusar-Metall in seiner Hand. Clevermen trugen keine Waffen. Bisher hatte er auch noch nie eine gebraucht, geschweige denn, konnte mit einer umgehen. Eilig versteckte er die Waffe in seinem Ärmel und schaute Bonewhite hinterher, der sich wieder zu Ease gesellte. _Warum jetzt wieder so?_, fragte er sich und stieg mit einem eisigen Gefühl in der Magengegend in die Fähre ein.

Blueface und Bonewhite hatten in der Vergangenheit Einiges durchzustehen, meist, wenn sie von Guide auf irgendwelche obskuren Missionen geschickt worden waren. Dabei hatte Bonewhite den kleinen Cleverman immer beschützt bis zum Letzten, umso seltsamer war es nun für ihn, allein losgeschickt zu werden. Vor allem, nach so langer Zeit. Als Guide sich wieder endgültig den Blades zugewendet hatte, war Blueface an seine Stelle als Meister aller Clevermen gerückt und kaum noch auf Außeneinsätze gegangen. Er hasste es, den Hive zu verlassen, egal, wie neugierig er werden konnte.

Auf dem Kreuzer wurden die drei Clevermen wortkarg empfangen und ihnen Quartiere für die Reise zugewiesen. Abode und Docker sollten sich eine Unterkunft teilen, Blueface wurde zu einer anderen Bleibe geführt. Seine Hoffnung, dort vielleicht trotz des chronischen Platzmangels auf Kreuzern allein bleiben zu können zerschlug sich, als er eindeutig das Gepäck eines anderen Wraith erspähte. Nun gut, es war wohl nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Er verstaute seine wenige persönliche Habe, die er mitgenommen hatte, in einem Wandverschlag und wollte nach seinen Assistenten sehen. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, stellte sich ihm eine Drohne in den Weg. „Was soll das?", fragte er ärgerlich und erhielt zur Antwort das Bild übermittelt, wie einer der Offiziere die Drohne angewiesen hatte, die Gäste in ihren Quartieren zu bewachen. „Unsinn. Lass mich durch", meinte er, wurde jedoch zurückgeschubst und die Türmembran vor seiner Nase geschlossen.

‚Abode? Seid ihr auch eingesperrt?', fragte er mental seinen Assistenten.

‚Ja, Sir. Was hat das zu bedeuten?'

_Dass wir in Schwierigkeiten stecken_, dachte er, antwortete jedoch: ‚Sie glauben wohl, wir bringen ihnen alles durcheinander. Unser Commander hat keinen besonders guten Ruf, wenn man bedenkt, was er schon auf Reisen alles kaputt-verbessert hat' Er verlieh dem Ganzen einen Beigeschmack von Humor und Zuversicht, denn es reichte völlig aus, wenn er selbst sich sorgte. Der Versuch, Bonewhite mental zu erreichen, scheiterte. Sie waren bereits in den Hyperraum gesprungen und die Distanz zu groß. Aber etwas wurde ihm immer deutlicher: Thorner war ebenfalls an Bord dieses Kreuzers.

Als sich einige Stunden später die Türmembran öffnete, brauchte Blueface gar nicht aufzuschauen, um zu wissen, wer da gerade eintrat. Der Cleverman hatte sich mit einem Datenpad an den kleinen Tisch gesetzt und die Virus-Software durchgeschaut gehabt. Er verstand den Code und wo er ansetzte, nicht aber, warum er nun nicht mehr wirkte. Die Alternativen zum Arbeiten wären gewesen, in Panik zu verfallen, wild auf und ab zu laufen, Abode und Docker ebenfalls zu ängstigen und schlimmstenfalls etwas wirklich Dummes anzustellen – nur, um vielleicht zu erfahren, dass sie nie wirklich in Gefahr geraten waren.

„Du hast dich verändert, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben." Thorner setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl am Tisch und lächelte.

Blueface entgegnete nichts. Stattdessen arbeitete er weiter und verglich die Daten, die sie von „ihrem" Gefangenen mit denen, die Thorner ihm erst einen Tag zuvor gegeben hatte. Innerlich fühlte er nur eine abgeklärte Kälte, die ihm mehr Sorgen bereitete, als es Angst, Wut oder gar Panik vermocht hätten.

„Ist es auf Snows Hive nicht üblich, auf Fragen zu antworten?"

„Ich hielt das für eine Feststellung, weniger für eine Frage", antwortete Blueface, ohne von seinem Pad aufzuschauen.

„So, so. Deinen Stolz hast du also auch wieder gefunden. Ich dachte ja, den hätte ich dir ein für alle Mal ausgetrieben, kleiner Käfer." Thorner lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie auf solche Bezeichnungen verzichten würden."

„Snow scheint eine Menge von dir zu halten. Ich habe mich erkundigt, Guide hat deine Karriere ja ziemlich intensiv vorangetrieben. Meister der Clevermen. Beachtlich." Als Blueface nur schweigend weiterarbeitete, fuhr Thorner fort: „Deine Freunde hatten nicht so viel Beistand. Sonst hätten sie es wohl auch zu mehr gebracht."

Blueface lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter und er hielt in der Bewegung inne.

„Dachtest du etwa, ich hätte es nicht herausfinden können? Nur, weil sie sich vor mir versteckt hatten?" Thorner lachte auf. „Nein, du allein hättest keine zwei Tage durchhalten können, nachdem ich dich zurückließ. Sie haben dich irgendwann eingesammelt, nicht wahr? Das bisschen, was von dir noch übrig war."

„Und was wollen Sie jetzt?", fragte Blueface und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Von denen? Nichts. Sie sind so wertlos, wie es meine Königin richtig erkannt hatte. Aber dich… dich hatte sie unterschätzt." Thorner beugte sich vor und suchte den Blick seines Gegenübers. „Selbstverständlich würde sie das nie zugeben. Königinnen sind so. Weißt du eigentlich, warum sie uns Jagd auf euch machen ließ? Damit sie später, wenn aus euch doch etwas werden sollte, behaupten könnte, ihr wäret getürmt nach ihrer Machtergreifung. Deserteure, Verräter. So kann sie jeden Einzelnen zurückfordern, ganz im Sinne des _Alten Rechts_."

Blueface schwieg und bekämpfte die Verzweiflung in seinem Inneren. Snow hatte es gesagt: Sundancer fehlte es an Forschern, darum könnte sie ihn durchaus zurückfordern und niemand würde etwas dagegen unternehmen können. Egal, was Bonewhite zu ihm bei der Abreise oder zuvor im Rat gesagt hatte.

„Meine Königin hört auf meinen Rat und ich entscheide, was ich ihr mitteile. Nun liegt es ganz allein an dir, was geschieht. Wie denkst du, könntest du mich davon abhalten, ihr von deinen Freunden zu berichten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Blueface leise.

„Denk nach, dir fällt sicherlich etwas ein…" Triumphierend grinsend lehnte Thorner sich wieder zurück und beobachtete, wie der Cleverman immer weiter in sich zusammensackte. „Sie nährt sich übrigens gern von denen, die sie als zu schwach empfindet…"

„Ich könnte mich ihr freiwillig anbieten", flüsterte Blueface nach einer Weile.

„Ja, das würde sie wohl akzeptieren können. Aber das ist nicht alles, womit du aufwarten müsstest. Ich denke da an verschiedene Dinge…"

„An was genau, wenn ich fragen darf…?", krächzte Blueface heiser.

„Wir werden viel Zeit haben, darüber zu diskutieren, kleiner Käfer. Zunächst aber wirst du dir sofort angewöhnen, mich mit ‚Sir' anzusprechen, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Schön. Du bist also immer noch lernfähig."

Am nächsten Tag der Reise kümmerte Blueface sich auf Anweisung von Thorner um die Verbesserung der Schiffssensoren. Die folgenden verbrachte er damit, ein Programm zu entwickeln, den Funkverkehr der Allianz abhören zu können, der Snow angehörte.

Als sie letztendlich bei der Forschungseinrichtung eintrafen, wartete die nächste böse Überraschung auf den Cleverman, der sich immer elender fühlte. Die lang verdrängte Vergangenheit hatte ihn eingeholt und er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen.

A/N: So – ich bin wieder im Dienst und muss die Story ein paar Tage ruhen lassen. Nächste Woche geht es weiter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

‚Wie konnten sie den Widernatürlichen nur entkommen lassen?', fragte Abode wohl zum hundertsten Male und schüttelte seinen Kopf, woraufhin sich sein Zopf noch weiter auflöste.

‚Frag dich lieber, wie sie so dumm sein konnten, die Lanteaner hierher zu locken und davon auszugehen, dass sie damit Erfolg haben würden', meinte Blueface und knurrte seinen Assistenten leise an. Coal, der Leiter der Einrichtung und Thorner beinahe wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, beobachtete die drei Clevermen von Snows Hive argwöhnisch, die nun mittlerweile seit vier Tagen und Nächten wie besessen an dem Datenstream arbeiteten, den sie von dem flüchtigen Maschinenwesen empfingen.

Noch war der Widernatürliche auf diesem Planeten, dessen Sternenring direkt nach Entdeckung der Flucht deaktiviert worden war. _Wenn diese Ignoranten nicht geglaubt hätten sie wären schlauer als die Lanteaner, wären mir sechs Tage Grauen erspart geblieben_, dachte Blueface und rieb sich die juckende Nase. Im Gegensatz zu den immer feucht gehaltenen Hives und Kreuzern war die Luft in dieser Forschungseinrichtung wie in allen planetaren Bauwerken der Wraith extrem trocken. Einzig in die Schlafunterkünfte wurde etwas Nebel geleitet, aber bis dorthin waren die drei Clevermen noch nicht gekommen. Zu wichtig waren die Erkenntnisse, die sie bisher schon gewonnen hatten.

‚Sir, könnten wir nicht eine Pause einlegen?', fragte Docker erschöpft. Blueface sah ihn an und bemerkte dessen brennend rote Augenränder. Auch sein Zopf hing aufgelöst auf seinen Schultern, während er vor sich hin schniefte. _Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie ich selbst aussehe_, dachte er und nickte. „Das reicht. Wir unterbrechen die Arbeit für zwölf Stunden." An Coal gewandt fragte er: „Sie hatten uns Unterkünfte bereitgestellt, könnten Sie uns bitte dorthin führen lassen?"

„Das werde ich selbst übernehmen", entgegnete dieser und bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. „Ihr Arbeitseifer und der Ihrer Assistenten ist geradezu faszinierend für mich. Meine eigenen Untergebenen hätten schon viel früher protestiert, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

Auch wenn Coal ihn an seinen Peiniger erinnerte, mochte Blueface den Meister der Clevermen unter Sundancers Regime. Er war selbst eifrig, gewitzt und in vielerlei Hinsicht durchaus kreativ in seiner Arbeit, aber er hielt sich auch sehr zurück, hätte wohl noch viel mehr leisten können. „Auf unserem Hive wird viel geforscht und wir sind es gewöhnt, in dringenden Angelegenheiten nur wenig auf eigene Bedürfnisse zu achten", meinte Blueface und rieb sich wieder die trockene Nase.

„Ich habe unseren Hive in den letzten vierhundert Jahren nur wenige Male überhaupt betreten. Königin Sundancer legt größeren Wert auf die militärische Weiterentwicklung als auf andere Projekte. Vielleicht wäre die Disziplin unter meinen Clevermen größer, wenn wir nicht so weit von unserem Basisschiff entfernt arbeiten würden", seufzte Coal und hielt vor einer Tür an. „Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, sich dieses Quartier zu teilen. Wir sind nicht auf so hohe Gäste eingerichtet, meist besuchen uns nur Wartungstechniker, die selten länger als ein oder zwei Ruhezeiten bleiben, bevor sie weiterreisen."

Blueface trat durch die geöffnete Tür und schaute sich kurz um: acht Schlafalkoven, alle bisher unbelegt, ihr Gepäck in einer Ecke untergebracht. Wirklich nur die Unterkunft von Wartungstechnikern, aber wenigstens war die Luft warm und feucht wie auf einem Hive. „Es wird uns genügen", sagte er und nickte.

Als sie allein waren, ließ sich Docker auf einen der Schlafplätze fallen und war schneller eingeschlafen, als er überhaupt seine Stiefel oder Mantel ausziehen konnte. „Sir, das alles hier ist ziemlich befremdlich!", sagte Abode leise und kleidete sich zum Schlafen um.

„Wenn du damit meinst, dir wäre gerade klar geworden, in welchem Luxus wir zu Haus schwelgen, stimme ich dir zu", meinte Blueface und durchwühlte sein Gepäck nach bequemerer Kleidung. _Hoffentlich sehen wir unseren Hive auch alle irgendwann wieder_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und biss sich auf die Lippen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie alle zusammen untergebracht werden würden, hätte er nicht erst bis zur Abreise von Thorner vor ein paar Stunden gewartet, um eine Ruhepause überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen. Die Tag- und Nachtzeiten auf dem Kreuzer hatten ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben. Ständig war Thorner um ihn gewesen und hatte die Angst um seine Freunde geschürt, sollte er nicht den Erwartungen des Commanders entsprechen.

„Nicht nur das, Sir", antwortete Abode und legte sich in eine der Nischen. „Wie konnte es den Clevermen hier gelingen, die Funksignale des Widernatürlichen zu den Seinen zu unterbrechen, nicht aber, ihn wieder einzufangen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Blueface und nestelte seine Zudecke zurecht. „Zu wenige Drohnen vielleicht. Der Sternenring wird angeblich bewacht, sollte das Wesen dort noch einmal auftauchen und die Darts kreuzen über der Oberfläche des Planeten… was würdest du tun?"

„Es zurück locken, denke ich….", brummelte Abode, bevor er leise Schlafgeräusche von sich gab.

_Nicht dumm, die Idee_, dachte Blueface und rollte sich zusammen.

Es erschien ihm, als wären nur wenige Minuten vergangen, seit er die Augen geschlossen hatte, als Docker ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte und versuchte, ihn aufzuwecken. „Sir…"

Hastig fuhr er hoch und schaute sich um. Abode und Docker standen vor seiner Schlafecke, fertig zurechtgemacht und sichtlich erholt, aber auch besorgt. „Was ist?", fragte er benommen, während er seinen Zopf neu ordnete.

„Sir, wir dürfen das Quartier wieder einmal nicht verlassen", antwortete Abode und schaute zur Tür. „Zwei Drohnen stehen draußen und lassen uns nicht hinaus."

Im Gegensatz zu Blueface waren seine Assistenten die ganze Reisezeit über auf dem Kreuzer in ihrer Unterkunft eingesperrt gewesen. „Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen, seit wir…"

„Die zwölf Stunden sind um, Sir. Wir wollten Sie schlafen lassen und schon einmal beginnen, aber wir kamen nicht weit." Abode runzelte die Stirn. „Meister Coal verschließt sich uns und antwortet nicht auf unsere Rufe."

„Interessant…", brummte Blueface und schlüpfte in seine Stiefel. Jeder Knochen in seinem Leib schmerzte und er fühlte sich, als hätte er überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Während er seinen Mantel anzog, kontaktierte er mental den Leiter der Einrichtung: ‚Coal, was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum dürfen meine Männer und ich nicht zurück an die Arbeit?'

‚Entschuldigung, Commander Thorner hatte Anweisung gegeben, Ihre Assistenten nicht allein arbeiten zu lassen, und da Sie bisher schliefen…'

‚Ja, ja, ich bin jetzt wach. Außerdem wünsche ich, meinen Hive über unsere bisherigen Erkenntnisse zu informieren. Lassen Sie eine Verbindung herstellen.' Blueface schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und stürmte aus dem Quartier, dicht gefolgt von Abode und Docker. Die Drohnenwache folgte ihnen zum Labor, wo Coal sie zerknirscht erwartete.

„Sie verstehen sicherlich, dass ich mich nicht über den Befehl hinweg setzen…"

„Die Verbindung zu unserem Hive steht?", unterbrach Blueface ihn barsch und zeigte sich von einer Seite, die unmissverständlich klar machte, dass er es gewohnt war, selbst Befehle zu erteilen. Er mochte vielleicht klein und schmächtig sein, aber er besaß mittlerweile genügend Autorität, um jeden Cleverman und fast alle Blades auf Snows Hive einschüchtern zu können, sollte dies notwendig werden.

„Sicher", antwortete Coal und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie können gleich von hier aus sprechen."

Blueface knurrte gereizt und trat an die Kommunikationskonsole. Auf dem Bildschirm baute sich ein Bild auf und er erkannte das Gesicht von Sudden. „Ich wünsche den Commander zu sprechen."

„Der Commander ist auf einer Mission. Soll ich zu Hivemaster Bonewhite durchstellen?", fragte Sudden missmutig. Der Meister der Darts hatte Blueface nie besonders viel Sympathie entgegen gebracht. Dies beruhte allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Der Cleverman nickte und Sekunden später erschien das Gesicht von Bonewhite, der merklich gestresst wirkte. „Cleverman Blueface, gibt es etwas Neues?"

„Sehr vieles, Hivemaster. Ich übersende unsere bisherigen Ergebnisse." Mental fügte er hinzu: ‚Was ist mit Guide? War er erfolgreich? Können wir hier wieder weg?'

‚Guide ist von den Lanteanern gefangen genommen worden, unser Schwesterhive im Kampf zerstört und ich erreiche unsere Königin nicht', antwortete Bonewhite still und Blueface konnte einen Hauch von Verzweiflung im Geist des anderen schmecken. „Daten erfolgreich übertragen. Ich hoffe, man behandelt Sie und Ihre Assistenten mit dem gebührenden Respekt?"

„Ja, Sir." Mental fragte er: ‚Was ist mit Snow?'

‚Sie ist unterwegs zu ihrer Tochter, aber nur Guide weiß, wo das ist', antwortete Bonewhite. „Benötigen Sie noch etwas, Cleverman?"

„Nein, Sir. Die Anlage ist vorbildlich ausgerüstet." Blueface schaute kurz zu Coal hinüber, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Wären Bonewhite und Blueface nicht über so lange Zeit eng befreundet gewesen, hätten sie sich nicht mental über eine Subraumverbindung unterhalten können, aber das wusste hier niemand bis auf Abode und Docker. ‚Verflucht. Hol uns raus sobald es geht, hier stimmt Einiges nicht!'

‚Werde ich. Bis dahin passt auf euch auf', meinte Bonewhite still und sagte laut: „Ich erwarte Ihre nächste Meldung in spätestens zehn Tagen." Damit ließ er die Verbindung abbrechen und Blueface nickte Coal zu. „Danke. Mein Assistent hat mich gestern noch auf eine Idee gebracht, wie wir den Widernatürlichen einfangen könnten."

Coal legte interessiert den Kopf schräg und hörte Blueface zu, der ihm seinen Plan erläuterte.

A/N: In der Folge „Das Wiedersehen" wurde das SG-Team von Sheppard in eine Waffenforschungseinrichtung der Wraith gelockt, wo McKay an einem Replikator arbeiten sollte. Der Replikator konnte entkommen, nachdem ein Stromausfall das Kraftfeld schwächte, in dem er gefangen gehalten wurde – in genau dieser Einrichtung befinden sich Blueface und seine Assistenten derzeit. In der Folge „Der Seher" wird Guide als Gefangener nach Atlantis gebracht, wo er um Mithilfe bei der Deaktivierung des Replikatoren-Angriffsbefehls bittet. Der Hive, der das Viren-Programm übermittelte, wurde von einem anderen Basisschiff im Orbit von Atlantis zerstört – dummerweise befand sich dort auch Snow an Bord, was allerdings nur Guide, Bonewhite und Ease wissen und die Grundlage für den Betrug in der Folge „Die Königin" darstellt, die ich als Handlungsrahmen für meine FF „Die zwei Seiten einer Münze" gewählt habe. Wer mag, darf da auch gern mal reinschauen ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Die folgenden acht Tage – und mehrere Nächte – verbrachten die vier Clevermen damit, ein Programm zu erstellen, das dem Widernatürlichen vorgaukelte, dass er die fehlenden Kristalle aus dem Anwahlgerät des Sternenrings in genau jenem Labor finden würde, aus dem er Wochen zuvor geflohen war.

„Nun bleibt uns nur noch, abzuwarten", meinte Blueface, als sie das Programm in den Datenstream des Maschinenwesens hoch luden.

Coal nickte während er den realen Köder vorbereitete und eine Anzahl von verschiedenen Lanteanerdatenkristallen auf die Kraftfeldplattform legte, auf der sie das Wesen einfangen wollten. „Ich werde eine Drohne abstellen, die bei seinem Eintreffen das Kraftfeld aktiviert."

Es war zu gefährlich für die Clevermen, sich selbst in dem Labor aufzuhalten, da der Widernatürliche während seiner Flucht jeden Wraith angegriffen und getötet hatte, dem er begegnet war. Aber sie konnten auch in anderen Bereichen der Einrichtung arbeiten. Abode und Docker verglichen eine Ebene höher die erneuten Veränderungen der Programmierung, während Coal und Blueface sich mit der Stabilisierung der Energieversorgung der Einrichtung beschäftigten, um eine erneute Flucht ausschließen zu können.

Blueface hatte es peinlichst vermieden, seine Assistenten auf die derzeitige Lage ihres Hives aufmerksam zu machen. Sollten sie abgehört werden – und davon ging er aus – würde man vermutlich den nächsten Kontakt in irgendeiner Form zu verhindern wissen. Schweigend arbeitete er neben Sundancers Meister der Clevermen und wunderte sich darüber, dass dieser teilweise nicht einmal auf die einfachsten Lösungen für auftauchende Probleme kam. „Nein, nicht über diese Leitungen. Diese gehören zu den sekundären Systemen und würden bei einem Angriff mit als Erste deaktiviert werden."

„Wer sollte uns hier schon angreifen?", fragte Coal unverblümt und ließ das Datenpad sinken, mit dem er gerade arbeitete.

_Lanteaner? Widernatürliche? Bonewhite?,_ dachte Blueface und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie rechnen wirklich damit, hier sicher zu sein, oder?"

„Ja", antwortete Coal und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn dem nicht so wäre, würde man uns wohl mehr Drohnen und Darts zum Schutz bereitstellen, oder etwa nicht?"

Angesichts dieser Naivität wurde Blueface zunächst sprachlos und starrte seinen Kollegen nichts sagend an. „Dass wir im Krieg mit gleich mehreren Gegnern sind hat sich aber schon bis hierher herumgesprochen, oder?", fragte er schließlich bissig.

„Commander Thorner hat mir versichert, dass es keinen Grund zur Besorgnis gäbe", entgegnete Coal gleichgültig und arbeitete weiter.

Nach einer Weile hielt es Blueface nicht mehr aus und fragte: „In welchem Verhältnis stehen Sie eigentlich zu Ihrem Commander? Sie entstammen offensichtlich der gleichen Linie, die Ähnlichkeit ist unverkennbar."

„Wir sind Schlupfbrüder in achter Ebene… nein, siebter. Aber wir sind uns erst unter der Herrschaft von Königin Sundancer begegnet. Wieso fragen Sie?"

Blueface biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich kenne den Commander von früher. Nichts weiter, nur meine persönliche Neugierde."

Coal nickte und beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinem Datenpad. Umso überraschender war es für Blueface, als er plötzlich mental kontaktiert wurde: ‚Lassen Sie sich nichts anmerken, wir werden ständig überwacht. Es ist besser, nicht allzu viele Fragen zu stellen, für Sie wie auch für mich. Auch ist es nicht gut, zu… _schlau_ zu erscheinen. Das hat etliche meiner Vorgänger den Kopf gekostet.'

‚Ich wunderte mich schon…', meinte Blueface und überprüfte beiläufig einen Datenknotenpunkt.

‚Ich weiß durchaus, was dort draußen vor sich geht. Und ich weiß, dass Sie zu den Vertriebenen gehören. Thorner war damals einer der Jäger und es gab Gerüchte vor Ihrer Ankunft. Stimmt es, dass Sie damals zu der Gruppe gehörten, die sich die Sender herausschnitt, noch bevor Sie unter den Schutz einer anderen Königin gelangte?', fragte Coal äußerlich ungerührt, doch in seinem Geist konnte Blueface Wissbegier und Respekt schmecken.

‚Ja. Gibt es noch andere, die überlebt haben?', fragte der kleine Cleverman und konnte sich einen Seitenblick nicht versagen.

‚Nicht lang, erzählt man sich. Einige andere Vertriebene wurden schon vor langer Zeit von verschiedenen Hives zurückgefordert. Aber was danach mit ihnen geschah, darüber schweigt man', antwortete Coal und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. ‚Manchmal wünsche ich, man hätte mich damals auf einen anderen Hive getauscht.' Als Blueface bestürzt schwieg, fuhr Coal zunehmend wütender fort: ‚Meine Königin interessiert sich für nichts, was wir hier tun. Nur der Commander taucht von Zeit zu Zeit auf und lässt sich informieren. Ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob wir den Sternenring überhaupt reaktivieren dürfen, nachdem der Widernatürliche eingefangen wurde. Einer meiner Vorgänger hatte versucht, auf diesem Weg zu fliehen, seitdem werden wir noch schärfer überwacht.'

Unwillkürlich musste Blueface an Snow denken. Und an ihre Wissbegierde, die sie mit Guide teilte. Es war für ihn undenkbar, nicht das Beste zu geben, sondern sich absichtlich dumm zu stellen. ‚Ich bedauere Sie, auch wenn Ihnen das nicht helfen wird', meinte er still und sagte laut: „Hier gibt es einige Schwankungen im Energiefluss…"

„Ja, ich empfange hier Ähnliches. Wahrscheinlich ist ein Relais ausgefallen auf einer der unteren Ebenen. Ich schicke jemanden, der nachsieht. Vielleicht…" Coal unterbrach sich und lauschte offenbar einer mentalen Nachricht, dann sagte er: „Er ist hier. Das Programm war erfolgreich!"

Blueface riss interessiert die Augen auf und wartete ab, bis Coal lächelnd meinte: „Wir haben ihn! Das Kraftfeld hält!"

Gemeinsam stürmten sie in das Labor, wo sich kurz darauf jeder Cleverman der Einrichtung einfand und den sich heftig wehrenden Widernatürlichen betrachten wollte. Abode und Docker platzen beinahe vor Stolz und auch Blueface konnte sich eines zufriedenen Lächelns nicht erwehren. ‚Es tut mir so Leid…', vernahm er Coals aufrichtig bedauernde Gedanken, bevor seine Assistenten von Stunnern getroffen zu Boden sanken. Er wirbelte herum und sah noch, wie die Energieladung eines Handstunners auf ihn zukam, den eine Drohne abgefeuert hatte.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war das Erste, das er sah, das Gesicht von Thorner, der sich über ihn beugte. „Wird auch Zeit dass du aufwachst, kleiner Käfer. Immerhin habe ich nicht ewig Zeit und wir haben doch noch so viel zu besprechen, nicht wahr?"

Benommen schaute Blueface sich um und realisierte, dass er nur noch mit Hose und Stiefeln bekleidet auf einem Untersuchungstisch lag. „Was… was ist mit meinen Assistenten?" Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber der Blade drückte ihn zurück und lächelte humorlos. „Um die brauchst du dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Offiziell fielen sie dem Widernatürlichen zum Opfer, inoffiziell… sie wussten einfach zu viel, du verstehst sicher, dass ich das nicht zulassen durfte. Ihre Kraft wird in mir weiterleben."

Ungeheure Wut stieg in Blueface auf und er schlug wild um sich, doch Thorner lachte nur und hielt ihn weiterhin mit dem Rücken auf die Tischoberfläche gedrückt. „Oh, du weißt gar nicht, wie viel Freude du mir gerade bereitest, kleiner Käfer!" Er schaute kurz auf, woraufhin zwei Drohnen die Hände und Füße des Cleverman ergriffen und ihn kurzerhand auf den Bauch drehten. „Ich wollte nämlich unbedingt, dass du bei Bewusstsein bist, wenn ich das hier verwende", flüsterte Thorner ihm ins Ohr und hielt den kleinen Dolch, den er von Bonewhite erhalten hatte so, dass Blueface ihn sehen konnte. „Ein wirklich schönes Stück. Antik, wohl noch aus der Zeit vor dem Großen Krieg… ein Geschenk von jemandem, den ich kenne? Guide vielleicht? Nein? Nun, du musst mir nicht antworten. Es sollte reichen, wenn du weißt, dass ich damit deine Schulter aufschneiden werde, um dir einen kleinen Sender einzusetzen. Und nun halt schön still, mein kleiner Käfer. Ich will dir ja nicht _unnötig_ wehtun, nicht wahr? Schmerz sollte man genießen, aber dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit."

Bluefaces wütendes Fauchen ging in ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen über, als das edle Kusar-Metall ihm durch Haut und Muskeln fuhr. Dumpf fühlte er, wie ihm ein Fremdkörper unter das Schulterblatt geschoben wurde, dann begann die Wunde zu verheilen und er kniff die Augen zusammen, während er ein Wimmern unterdrückte.

Beinahe zärtlich strich Thorner dem Cleverman über den entblößten Rücken. „Da werden Erinnerungen wach, oder? Ja, die guten alten Zeiten. Was für einen Spaß hatten wir doch miteinander… Du, ich, eine Handvoll Drohnen, ein defektes Anwahlgerät und so viel süßer Schmerz…" Er beugte sich wieder hinunter und raunte Blueface ins Ohr: „Sag, denkst du noch oft an uns zurück, kleiner Käfer?"

„Nein", log der Cleverman und fauchte mit gebleckten Zähnen. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen! Meine Königin…"

„Snow?" Thorner lachte auf und lehnte sich lässig an den Untersuchungstisch, auf dem Blueface immer noch bäuchlings lag, festgehalten von den Drohnen. „Wie man so hört, ist sie verschwunden. Dein Gönner sitzt auf Atlantis fest und die Primary freut sich unbändig über den Beitritt von _meiner_ Königin zur Allianz. Außerdem… denk an deine Freunde. Dich wird sie am Leben lassen, nach all dem, was du allein hier an Geschick bewiesen hast. Coal schwärmt geradezu von dir… aber deine Freunde… Das Beste, das sie tun könnten ist, schmackhafter zu sein als deine beiden Assistenten. Oder du beschließt, unser Spielchen mitzuspielen, wie bereits abgesprochen."

Blueface schwieg zornig und biss sich auf die Lippen, was Thorner als Zustimmung auffasste. „Und nun ist es an der Zeit, uns über unser weiteres Vorgehen zu unterhalten. Ich habe da ganz gewisse Vorstellungen, was du zu tun hast. Aber zunächst… solltest du dir wieder etwas überziehen. Ich könnte sonst noch in Versuchung geraten, diese fantastische Klinge weiter zu benutzen… Nur, um der alten Zeiten Willen…"

A/N: Ja, das Rating P18 ist angebracht und kein Witz. Wem das hier langsam zu viel wird sei angeraten, nicht mehr weiter zu lesen. Vor etlichen Jahren gab es mal den Ausdruck „Triggerwarnung" – keine Ahnung, ob der noch verwendet wird, wenn ja: das hier ist eine.

Schlupfbrüder bedeutet, zwei oder mehrere Wraith wurden von der gleichen Königin empfangen und als Eikapseln abgelegt. Die Ebenen beschreiben, in welchen Generationsabständen die Ablage erfolgte. Kein Canon, alles mein Mist ohne Garantie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Blueface saß auf der Kante der Schlafnische, die er seit seiner Ankunft in der Forschungseinrichtung genutzt hatte und starrte ins Leere. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihn weiter zurück in die Vergangenheit geführt, als er befürchtet hatte, sich je wieder erinnern zu müssen. Mit den vielen Jahren, die vergangen waren seit seiner Flucht, hatte sich ein gnadenvoller Schleier des Verdrängens über die Ereignisse gelegt, den Thorner nur allzu leicht hatte lüften können.

Es war nicht der Schmerz allein, der ihn gebrochen hatte. Kein Wraith war je an Schmerzen gestorben, nicht einmal ein Cleverman. An Blutverlust, schweren Verletzungen, ja. Aber nicht am Schmerz allein. Auch die Erinnerungen schmerzten, mehr vielleicht sogar als alles, was Thorner ihm je angetan hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer ersten Begegnung war sein Unterdrücker sehr zurückhaltend und doch grausamer gewesen. Blueface blieb so still und gefasst wie möglich, ertrug, was mit ihm geschah und hielt sich an dem Gedanken fest, dass seine Freunde dadurch gerettet werden würden. Blueface, der Held. Sicher nicht. Ganz sicher nicht.

Vor ewig langen Zeiten hatten sie Thorner und seine Drohnen auf einen bewaldeten Planeten gelockt und die Peilsender, die sie sich gegenseitig aus den Leibern geschnitten hatten, so weit wie möglich verteilt. Während die Jäger noch den Signalen folgten, waren sie zum Sternenring gelaufen, hatten einen anderen Planeten angewählt und einen kleinen Sprengsatz an dem Anwahlgerät angebracht. Doch Thorner selbst hatte sich nicht weit vom Ring entfernt gehabt und sie entdeckt – Blueface, der als letzter lief, war von seinem Stunner getroffen worden. Als er schließlich aufwachte, war er Thorners Gefangener gewesen und sie saßen auf dem Planeten fest, das Anwahlgerät zerstört und Blueface hatte das erste Mal erfahren, welche Freude jemand durch das Zufügen von körperlicher und seelischer Qual empfinden konnte.

Dort, auf jenem fernen Planeten, war er beinahe gebrochen worden. Unter Thorners Aufsicht und ständiger _Ermunterung_ war es ihm gelungen, den Sternenring trotz Allem anzuwählen, schickte seinen Peiniger jedoch auf einen anderen Planeten als den, auf den er mit seinen Fluchtgefährten hatte gehen wollen – und floh selbst dorthin, nachdem Thorner ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Verletzt bis ins Innerste, wund an Körper und Seele, am Ende aller Belastbarkeit.

Cud, der sonst so wenig von den drei kleinen Clevermen ihrer Gruppe gehalten hatte, war es gewesen, der verhinderte, dass Blueface im Meer seine Erlösung hatte finden können. Hatte ihn zurück ins Leben geschüttelt und war seitdem sein Freund gewesen, sein Versprechen gehalten und geschwiegen, sich um ihn gesorgt. Hier gab es weder ein Meer noch Cud. Nur Thorner und die Verantwortung, die auf Bluefaces Schultern lastete. Und die Wut, die er für Guide empfand, dem er all dieses zu verdanken hatte. Alles, was Thorner von ihm verlangte, würde Guide schaden und seine Freunde retten. Daran hielt der kleine Cleverman sich fest.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Coal trat in die Unterkunft, in der Blueface festgehalten wurde, wenn er nicht im Labor arbeitete. „Ich habe gute Nachrichten für Sie!", meinte der Leiter der Forschungseinrichtung und stutzte. Blueface hatte nicht im Geringsten reagiert, sondern saß nur still und bewegungslos auf einem der Betten, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet, den Blick ins Nirgendwo gerichtet. „Haben Sie nicht gehört?", fragte Coal und trat näher. „Wir haben Nachricht von der Allianz und Ihrem Hive, Sie können… was bei allen…?"

Blueface schaute auf und schniefte kurz, antwortete aber nicht. Coal setzte sich neben den kleinen Cleverman und versuchte, sein Entsetzen zu unterdrücken, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ihr Commander hat eine Zusammenarbeit mit den Lanteanern ausgehandelt und Sie… Sie können zurück. Ich habe bereits eine Fähre vorbereiten lassen, die Sie zum Sternenring bringen wird… geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Besser als vorhin", antwortete Blueface und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.

‚Wieso tut er das?', fragte Coal still.

‚Er hat seine Gründe. Ich sagte ja schon, ich kenne Ihren Commander von früher', antwortete Blueface und wischte sich etwas angetrocknetes Blut unter der Nase weg.

„Wir sind hier nicht so gut ausgestattet wie auf einem Hive, aber ich zeige Ihnen, wo Sie sich säubern können", sagte Coal und runzelte die Stirn. ‚Das ist nicht richtig. Kein Wraith sollte so etwas einem anderen…'

„Das wäre sehr freundlich", meinte Blueface und fügte still hinzu: ‚Halten Sie sich raus und verlieren Sie kein Wort über das, was hier geschehen ist. In Ihrem eigenen Interesse.'

Eine Stunde später trat der Cleverman mit seinem Gepäck beladen durch den Sternenring und stand im Darthangar von Snows Hive, wo er von Sudden, dem Meister der Darts und Bonewhite empfangen wurde. „Gut, dann können wir weiter", sagte Bonewhite und übermittelte der Brücke den Befehl, zurück in den Hyperraum zu springen und den alten Kurs wieder aufzunehmen. „Ich erwarte in drei Stunden einen vollständigen Bericht über die letzten Wochen, Blueface."

„Ja, Sir", meinte dieser und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. Bonewhite begleitete ihn ein Stück und fragte nach einer Weile: ‚Was ist mit dir? Du riechst, als… ich weiß nicht.'

‚Dort war alles etwas anders. In drei Stunden habe ich den Bericht fertig. Soll ich ihn an die Brücke schicken?', fragte Blueface unbestimmt mit gesenktem Kopf.

‚Ja. Den offiziellen Teil.' Bonewhite hielt im Gehen inne und zog den Cleverman etwas an die Seite, als eine Gruppe Drohnen eilig passierte. ‚Warum hast du nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen, sondern nur noch mit Sudden? Was ist mit deinen Assistenten wirklich geschehen? Und erzähl mir jetzt nicht das Märchen vom ausgebrochenen Widernatürlichen! Das glaube ich dir nicht!'

‚Dann lass es. Was ist mit unserer Königin? Wo ist Guide?'

Bonewhite legte etwas die Kopf schräg und fauchte leise. ‚Snow ist bei ihrer Tochter und bleibt dort, bis die Widernatürlichen besiegt sind. Guide erwartet dich auf einem Hive, den die Allianz für unseren Angriff zur Verfügung gestellt hat und dessen Mannschaft noch nicht einmal annähernd vollzählig ist. Wir sind auf dem Weg dorthin, in siebzehn Stunden werden wir eintreffen. Du solltest dann abreisebereit sein.'

‚Also brauche ich nicht auszupacken. Kann ich zwischendurch noch schlafen?', fragte Blueface müde und mied den Blick des Hivemasters.

‚Das bezweifle ich. Hasten braucht Hilfe bei der hinteren Waffenanlage und in deinem Labor türmen sich die Berichte. Darum will ich auch jetzt mit dir reden!', knurrte Bonewhite vernehmlich.

‚Es gibt nichts, was nicht in meinem Report stehen wird. Außer, es interessiert dich, dass ich von der trockenen Luft dort ständig Nasenbluten bekommen habe. Übrigens danke für die Mitteilung, dass ich mir den Umweg über mein Quartier ersparen kann, wenn du mich suchst, ich bin im Labor', fauchte Blueface zurück, schulterte sein Gepäck und wandte sich zum Gehen. Unterwegs stürmten die Gedanken von seinen Freunden auf ihn ein, aber er wehrte sie alle ab und verschloss sich schließlich, nachdem Cud nicht aufhörte, ihn zu kontaktieren.

Bonewhite hatte nicht untertrieben, auf seiner Arbeitskonsole blinkten etliche dringende Mitteilungen und Blueface verschob sie entnervt in einem Archivordner. Er hatte anderes zu tun. Seinem Stellvertreter Hasten schickte er jeden abkömmlichen Techniker zur Hilfe, der Rest seiner Männer war vollauf mit Vorbereitungen für das anstehende Gefecht mit den Widernatürlichen beschäftigt, also hatte er das Labor für sich.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen lud er den von Thorner vorbereiteten Bericht für die Brücke von einem Datenkristall hoch und suchte nach den Dateien, die er kopieren sollte. Dabei fand er auch neue, die Guide von Atlantis mitgebracht hatte. _Was hat er da nur alles mitgehen lassen?_, fragte sich Blueface und benötigte schließlich drei Kristalle, um alle Informationen unterzubringen. Er zögerte etwas, dann zog er den Dolch, den er – freundlicherweise – von Thorner zurückerhalten hatte, aus dem Ärmel und öffnete seinen Mantel.

„Was soll das?", dröhnte Cuds Stimme durch das Labor, was Blueface zusammenzucken ließ. „Wir wollen wissen, was mit dir geschehen ist!"

Erleichtert steckte der Cleverman die Klinge wieder ein und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. „Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken?", fragte er und lächelte schmal. „Ich bin nur ein paar Stunden hier und habe kaum Zeit zum Luftholen, bevor ich weiter muss. Wir können reden, wenn ich wieder zurück bin…"

Der Blade rümpfte die Nase. „Ich merke, wenn du lügst. Was ist passiert?"

„Cud, mein Freund… es ist alles in Ordnung. Er ahnt nichts von euch und ich interessiere ihn nicht. Es ist viel geschehen, ich habe meine Assistenten verloren, seit Wochen kaum geschlafen, einen Haufen Arbeit vor mir und…", Blueface schluckte, „es tut gut zu wissen, dass ihr… du dich um mich sorgst. Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit um zu reden."

‚Man erzählt sich, du hättest dich mit Bonewhite öffentlich gestritten, gleich nachdem du angekommen bist. Dann wimmelst du uns ab, das passt alles nicht zu dir', meinte Cud und fletschte die Zähne.

‚Ich war… und bin nicht begeistert davon, hier das größte Chaos eindämmen zu müssen, bevor Guide mich schon wieder auf die nächste Mission schickt, was soll ich dazu sagen?', meinte Blueface versöhnlich. ‚Wenn das alles vorbei ist, werden wir reden. Über alles. Aber im Moment… ich habe einfach keine Zeit. Nicht einmal, um in mein eigenes Quartier zu gehen, um mich umzuziehen.' Entschuldigend lächelnd streifte er den Mantel ab und zog aus seinem Reisegepäck ein frisches Hemd hervor.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Cud und nickte. „Tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht, dass es so steht. Entschuldige bitte."

„Schon gut. Aber nun…"

„Wir werden auf dich warten. Ich sollte gehen, bevor Ease mich vermisst." Damit verließ der Blade das Labor, während Blueface damit kämpfte, ihm nicht hinterher zu schreien, was wirklich mit ihm war. Stattdessen zog er sein Hemd über den Kopf, suchte erneut den Dolch heraus und schnitt sich in die Bauchdecke. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, dann schob er sich die Kristalle mit den kopierten Dateien unter die Haut und wartete darauf, dass die Wunde verheilte.

Wenige Stunden später setzte er auf einen anderen Hive über, wo Guide ihn knapp über seine weiteren Pläne informierte.

A/N zur Zeitlinie: Wir befinden uns jetzt bei „Große und kleine Sünden" und dem gemeinsamen Kampf der Wraith, Reisenden und Menschen gegen die Replikatoren.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

„Acht Stunden? Sir, dieser Hive ist älter als unserer und…"

„Das weiß ich, Blueface. Wenn das einer fertig bringt, bist du es, sonst hätte ich dich nicht hierher beordert!"

„Aber das ist Irrsinn! Selbst wenn ich mehr Männer hätte, könnten wir es nie…"

„Je länger du redest, desto weniger Zeit hast du zum Arbeiten! Setz dich in Bewegung!" Guide war durchaus bewusst, dass er Unmögliches vom Meister der Clevermen verlangte. Die Mannschaft bestand fast ausschließlich aus Drohnen, die ihnen von Sundancer zur Verfügung gestellt worden waren. Ebenso wie der Hive selbst. Nur einige Offiziere und Piloten waren von anderen Mitgliedern der Allianz abgeordnet worden, insgesamt waren mit ihnen keine hundertfünfzig Wraith an Bord.

Blueface schüttelte den Kopf, während er die einzelnen Funktionen überprüfte. Auf vielen Decks stand nicht einmal die Lebenserhaltung zur Verfügung, die Tore des Darthangars ließen sich nicht schließen und der Zustand der Waffen war mehr als Besorgnis erregend. Da er nicht einmal über einen Techniker verfügte, scheuchte der Cleverman die Drohnen durch das Schiff. _Was für ein fliegender Schrotthaufen… wenn er überhaupt fliegt_, dachte Blueface und rümpfte die Nase.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, aber sie konnten noch rechtzeitig den Treffpunkt mit dem Rest der gemischten Flotte erreichen. Dumpf spürte er die Anwesenheit von Thorner auf einem der anderen Hives. Guide war nicht einmal misstrauisch bei der Wut, die Blueface für ihn empfand. Wahrscheinlich ging er davon aus, dass er einfach nur erbost angesichts der unmöglichen Aufgabe war, die der Commander ihm gestellt hatte. Er lobte Blueface mehrmals, stellte aber bald jedwede Kommunikation ein, da der Cleverman nur mit zornigen Blicken antwortete.

Die Flotte übermittelte kurz gegenseitige Statusberichte, empfing die Einsatzkoordinaten von einem der Schiffe der neuen Lanteaner und sprang wieder in den Hyperraum. Als sie beim Heimatplaneten der Widernatürlichen ankamen, lief Blueface ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Sir…"

„Ich weiß. Nehme Schlachtposition ein. Feuern aus allen Waffenbänken!"

Blueface tat sein Möglichstes, die Treffer so weit es ging zu kompensieren. „Wir haben schwere Schäden erlitten und Innensog!"

„Verwende Energie unwichtiger Systeme zur Rumpferneuerung!", befahl Guide, der den Hive selbst steuerte, während Blueface an der zweiten Hauptkonsole arbeitete.

„Wir können keine weiteren Systeme mehr abschalten, Sir!", meldete Blueface und biss sich auf die Lippen. Um sie herum schlugen die Leuchtbomben der Widernatürlichen ein, ein Schiff der Menschen zerbarst.

„Weise Piloten an, Geschosse abzufangen", knurrte Guide, woraufhin sich fast zwanzig Darts opferten, damit der Hive nicht weiter beschädigt wurde.

Erleichtert meldete Blueface: „Hülle regeneriert. Die Lanteaner melden, ihre Planetenteams wären an ihren Koordinaten angelangt. Soll ich die Darts auf ihre Mission schicken?"

„Ja. Und sie sollen sich beeilen", bellte der Commander und wich einem der feindlichen Kreuzer aus.

Urplötzlich stoppte der Beschuss und sie konnten sehen, wie sich silberne Partikelströme aus den Schiffen der Widernatürlichen hinab zum Planeten bewegten.

„Die Schiffe der Widernatürlichen haben das Feuer eingestellt. Der Plan der Lanteaner hat funktioniert", sagte Blueface und versuchte, sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Gib mir den Status der Darts!", brummte Guide und stabilisierte die Umlaufbahn des Hives.

„Nähern sich der Stadt der Widernatürlichen. Sir, wir erhalten die Aufforderung, das System zu verlassen und zum Treffpunkt zu fliegen!"

„Noch nicht."

„Die Masse sinkt in den Planeten ein, Sir. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!", meldete Blueface nervös.

„Wir verschwinden nicht ohne diese Darts!", entgegnete Guide bestimmt.

Blueface beobachtete bestürzt die Geschehnisse auf dem Planeten. „Die Masse erreicht bald eine gefährliche Dichte. Demnächst wird alles explodieren!" Erneut kam die Nachricht, sich sofort zum Treffpunkt aufzumachen, diesmal vom Hive der Primary. „Commander, wir müssen in den Hyperraum springen!"

„Nicht, ehe ich kriege, wofür ich gekommen bin!", fauchte Guide unerbittlich.

Blueface unterdrückte seine Panik. Die anderen Hives sprangen in den Hyperraum, natürlich zu einem anderen Treffpunkt als dem der Menschen. „Die Darts sind im Anflug… wir haben sie!", meldete er erleichtert.

Guide knurrte erfreut und endlich öffnete er ein Hyperraumfenster.

_Keine Sekunde zu früh_, dachte der Cleverman und spielte das Programm ein, das den Hive nach einer Weile aus dem Hyperraum fallen lassen würde. „Ich gehe zum Hangar, mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, Sir!" Guide nickt nur zustimmend und unterwegs aktivierte Blueface den Peilsender, den Thorner ihm eingesetzt hatte. Die Drohnen waren auf ihren Stationen, sobald Sundancers Hive eintraf, würden sie alle Offiziere und Piloten töten, mit Ausnahme von Guide und ihm. Um dafür zu sorgen, dass ihnen nichts geschah, begleiteten ihn zwei speziell angewiesene Drohnen.

„Ich habe das rematerialisierte Frachtgut aus den Darts, Sir!", rief er aus, als er wieder auf die Brücke zurückkehrte. Beinahe ehrfürchtig reichte er dem Commander die Tasche, in der sich drei der unfassbar mächtigen Energiespeicher der Lanteaner befanden.

„Jetzt haben wir, was wir zur Erfüllung unserer Mission brauchen…", raunte Guide und betrachtete begeistert einen der Speicher.

„Ja, Sir…", flüsterte Blueface und stellte die Tasche auf dem Boden ab. „Soll ich versuchen, den Hive zu reparieren?"

„Nur, was du ohne Mühe schaffst. Wir sollten dieses Gefährt nicht besser zurückgeben, als wir es erhalten haben, findest du nicht?", meinte der Commander fast übermütig und überließ einem Offizier von Bloodrose die Steuerkonsole. Grinsend setzte er sich auf die Korallenbank im hinteren Bereich der Brücke, immer noch den Energiespeicher bewundernd. „Erstaunlich, wie klein diese Geräte doch sind… und so mächtig."

Blueface antwortete nicht. Für einen Moment war er versucht, Guide zu warnen, aber er brachte es nicht über sich. Still arbeitete er vor sich hin, als sie plötzlich in den Normalraum fielen.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Guide und der Pilot antwortete: „Der Hyperraumantrieb hat versagt, Sir."

„Vielleicht ein Schaden, den ich bisher nicht entdeckt hatte…", meinte Blueface nervös und löschte eilig das Sabotageprogramm aus den Datenbänken. „Ja, ein Kurzschluss. Wir haben die Leitungen überlastet, als wir die Sekundärsysteme ausschalteten, um die Hüllenregeneration einzuleiten."

„Ich hoffe, du kannst den Antrieb wieder in Gang bringen… wir haben ein Treffen einzuhalten, Blueface!", knurrte Guide und seine gute Laune war verflogen.

„Ich habe bereits einige Drohnen auf den Weg geschickt, Sir. Wir sollten bald wieder in den Hyperraum gelangen können", antwortete der Cleverman und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Vielleicht sollten wir die Primary über den Zwischenfall informieren und unsere Koordinaten übermitteln?" Dies war Bluefaces letzter Versuch, Thorners Plan zum Scheitern zu bringen.

„Hm", brummte Guide. „Wie lang wird die Reparatur andauern?"

„Eine halbe Stunde nehme ich an, Sir."

„Nein, das können wir noch erklären. Wir haben, was unsere Allianz benötigt, um diesen Bürgerkrieg zu gewinnen, nur darauf kommt es an. Beeil dich, dann wird das hier keine Konsequenzen haben", knurrte Guide und Blueface atmete tief durch.

Nur wenige Minuten später öffnete sich ein Hyperraumfenster und Sundancers Haupthive erschien neben ihnen. „Was soll das? Woher wissen die, wo wir sind?", fragte Guide und sprang auf.

Blueface starrte stumm auf seine Konsole. Das Morden hatte begonnen. Obwohl er sich so weit wie möglich verschloss, konnte er die Schreie der Offiziere hören, die von den Drohnen angegriffen wurden. „Wir werden gerufen, Sir…", flüsterte der Cleverman und schloss die Augen. Er wartete nicht auf die Erlaubnis des Commanders, sondern stellte das Gespräch auf den Hauptschirm durch.

„Gefällt Ihnen unsere kleine Überraschung, Guide?", fragte Thorner und lächelte amüsiert.

A/N: Ich habe die Dialoge aus „Große und kleine Sünden" und „Kriegsbeute" etwas gemischt aus der Originalversion, der Synchro und dem Sprachstil meiner FFs. Meine Wraith kennen die Replikatoren nur als Widernatürliche oder Maschinenwesen. In der Synchro werden die Darts „Jäger" genannt, im Original „Darts". Und natürlich kam von mir der eine oder andere Satz hinzu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

„Wer… Blueface?" Guide starrte den kleinen Cleverman an, der schuldbewusst den Kopf gesenkt hielt. „Feuer eröffnen!", wies der Commander den Piloten an. Dann wandte er sich an Thorner: „So leicht bekommen Sie uns nicht!"

Blueface unterbrach die Verbindung und trat beiseite, als Guide seine Konsole übernahm. „Was haben sie dir versprochen? Etwa, dass du zurückkehren darfst? Bete, dass der Kampf lang andauert, denn das werden die letzten Minuten deines Lebens sein, du Verräter!"

Der Cleverman schwieg und starrte den Boden der Brücke an. Der Hive wurde mehrfach getroffen, bis sich Sundancers Drohnen zur Kommandozentrale vorgekämpft hatten, den Piloten töteten, Guide in Gewahrsam nahmen und in die Knie zwangen. Als Thorner persönlich eintraf, lächelte er Blueface aufmunternd zu. „Gut gemacht. Unsere Königin ist sehr zufrieden mit dir." An Guide gewandt meinte er: „Sie haben doch wohl nichts dagegen, wenn nun meine Königin den Plan der Primary durchführt, oder? Sie hatten von Anfang an Recht, wir sind nur Ihrer Allianz beigetreten, weil wir nach Dreamers Niederlage sonst von den anderen aufgerieben worden wären. Aber durch Ihren Plan mit der alten Klonfabrik können wir zur stärksten Fraktion der Galaxie aufsteigen."

Guide fauchte. „Was haben Sie diesem Verräter da drüben angeboten, das ihn dazu gebracht hat, seine Königin, seine Freunde und alle, denen er je etwas bedeutet hat, zu hintergehen?"

„Ich hatte gewisse schlagkräftige Argumente", antwortete Thorner lächelnd, dann beugte er sich vor und flüsterte Guide ins Ohr: „Außerdem gibt es auch bei uns welche, denen er etwas bedeutet. Mehr wahrscheinlich, als Sie sich vorstellen können." Zu Blueface sagte er: „Schneid ihm den Subraumpeilsender raus. Du sagtest, du wüsstest, wo er sitzt."

Der Cleverman nickte und zückte einen kleinen Dolch, den Guide sehr wohl erkannte. ‚Bonewhite also auch…'

‚Nein!' Blueface schaute erschreckt auf. ‚Nein, er nicht. Niemand sonst weiß etwas, bitte glauben Sie mir, Sir!' Mit zusammengebissenen Lippen öffnete er Guides Mantel und tastete dessen Schulter ab, bis er fand, was er suchte.

„Warum machen sie sich solche Mühe, Thorner?", presste Guide zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während Blueface ihm die Haut durchschnitt. „Sie haben die Energiespeicher und Sie haben meinen besten Cleverman, was wollen Sie noch?"

„Oh, wir brauchen Sie leider noch, Guide. Unser kleiner Freund ist recht jung, Sie hingegen waren damals am Bau der Anlage beteiligt. Ich traue dem Kleinen mittlerweile einiges zu, sicher würde er irgendwann alles begreifen, aber warum darauf bauen, wenn man einen Spezialisten an der Hand hat?" Thorner ließ sich den Sender reichen und betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Viel zu groß. Wir verwenden wesentlich kleinere Sender mit ähnlicher Reichweite. Blueface kann Ihnen sicherlich mehr dazu berichten, nicht wahr?"

Blueface schluckte und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Während sie mit einer Fähre zu Sundancers Hive übersetzten, vermied er tunlichst den Blickkontakt mit den beiden Commandern. Er konnte auch so deutlich Guides bohrende Blicke spüren, ohne aufschauen zu müssen.

‚Warum? Haben wir dir nicht alles gegeben, alles ermöglicht, was du je benötigtest?', fragte Guide ihn still, während sie zu Sundancers Thronsaal geführt wurden.

Wut flammte in Blueface auf und er entgegnete: ‚Nein, ganz und gar nicht! Sie selbst sind Schuld an allem! Sie haben mich weggeschickt! Sie sind schuld am Tod von Abode und Docker! Sie ganz allein tragen die Verantwortung für das hier!' Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, als er fortfuhr: ‚Sie hätten mich, _uns_ schützen sollen! Sie und Snow! Wie Sie es versprochen hatten, damals, als wir zu Ihnen kamen. Stattdessen muss ich – ausgerechnet ich! – mich darum kümmern, dass meine Freunde überleben können! Sie haben versagt, Commander!'

Guide schaute Blueface noch intensiver an, während die Erkenntnis langsam wie dicker Sirup in sein Bewusstsein vordrang. Der Cleverman riss sich wieder zusammen und ging mit zusammengepressten Lippen weiter.

Vor dem Thronsaal hielt die Gruppe an, die aus Thorner, Blueface und fünf Drohnen bestand, die Guide umringten. „Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie sich in Gegenwart einer echten Königin zu benehmen wissen, Guide. Man erzählt sich die abenteuerlichsten Geschichten darüber, wie Sie mit ihrer Königin umspringen… dass Sie mehr regieren, als Snow selbst. Hier läuft das etwas anders, sollten Sie wissen."

„Ja, ich weiß, wie es auf Ihrem Hive _läuft_, Thorner! Man erzählt, dass Sundancer sich nur selten von Menschen nährt und stattdessen lieber auf ihre eigene Mannschaft zurückgreift. Der kleinste Fehler, der geringste Anlass zum Zweifel und schon bekommt man eine ganz spezielle Einladung zur Königin, nicht wahr? Überlegen Sie, ob Sie nicht doch einen Fehler gemacht haben, als Sie mich hierher brachten!", knurrte Guide.

„Genug!", fauchte Thorner und wandte sich an Blueface. „Du bleibst im Hintergrund. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich dich vorstellen. Bis dahin hast du zu schweigen, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir", flüsterte der Cleverman. Er hätte zu gern darauf verzichtet, Sundancer zu begegnen, aber dies ließ sich nun einmal nicht vermeiden. Zumal Thorner ihm gesagt hatte, dass er gleich von der Königin zum Meister der Clevermen auf ihrem Hive ernannt werden würde. Er konnte jetzt schon die Macht der Königin spüren, aber als sich die Türen des Thronsaals öffneten, verschlug es ihm den Atem. Mit zitternden Knien ging er zu der ihm zugewiesenen Position und kniete nieder. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und das Rauschen seines Blutes in den Ohren verhinderte, dass er der Unterhaltung zwischen Guide, Thorner und der so übermächtigen Sundancer folgen konnte. Selbst bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Snow war er nicht so überwältigt gewesen.

‚Steh auf!', dröhnte plötzlich Thorners Stimme in seinem Kopf und er erhob sich zögernd. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Guide bereits abgeführt worden und nun das Gespräch auf ihn gekommen war.

„Hm. Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr an diesen erinnern… komm näher", sagte die Königin und betrachtete den Cleverman genauer. „Klein bist du. Und dünn. Aber mein Commander und Coal überschlagen sich geradezu vor Lobeshymnen über dich und dein Können."

Vorsichtig schaute Blueface auf und schluckte. Snow bevorzugte schimmernde schwarze Kleider, die ihren Körper vom Hals bis zu den Knöcheln umflossen, aber Sundancer… bevorzugte farbenfrohere Stoffe, Violett, Gold, dazu schwarzes Leder wie ein Blade... Und zeigte mehr Haut, wesentlich mehr Haut. Als die Königin sanft seine Wange streichelte, musste er sich zusammenreißen, nicht zu seufzen. Bei allem Respekt, den er je für Snow empfunden hatte, war er doch nie in dieser Form von ihr angezogen worden. Seine Haut prickelte, wo Sundancer ihn berührt hatte und er wich beschämt einen Schritt zurück.

Die Königin lachte leise auf. „Das ist in Ordnung, kleiner Cleverman." Zu Thorner meinte sie: „Du bist mir für ihn verantwortlich. Er soll alles erhalten, was er für seine Arbeit benötigt. Und nun bring unser Schiff zu der Anlage, wir dürfen keine Zeit verschwenden. Die Primary der Allianz wird vielleicht misstrauisch, wenn wir noch länger hier im Nirgendwo verweilen. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder? Soll sie ruhig denken, Guide und seine verschwundene Königin hätten sie hintergangen. Wir werden wie abgesprochen die Anlage vorbereiten… nur nicht für die Primary!"

Sundancers Lachen erschütterte Blueface bis ins Mark. Wie betäubt folgte er Thorner aus dem Thronsaal. Ja, diese schwarzhaarige Königin war wesentlich mächtiger und eindrucksvoller als die blasse Snow es jemals würde sein können. Er hatte sie gehasst, so viele Jahrhunderte lang, ohne ihr jemals begegnet zu sein, und jetzt… seine Gedanken bewegten sich auf einer Ebene, die ihm das Blut in die Wangen trieb.

„Sie mag dich, kleiner Käfer!", witzelte Thorner und winkte einen Cleverman heran. „Pelter hier wird dir dein neues Labor und die Unterkunft zeigen, die mein Hivemaster für dich ausgewählt hat. Zu Beginn der Nachtzeit werde ich dich dort aufsuchen und du wirst mir erklären, was für Informationen du mitgebracht hast. In zweiundsiebzig Stunden sind wir an unserem Ziel, dann erwarte ich, dass du dich dort ebenso gut auskennst wie Guide. Denn du wirst jeden seiner Schritte überwachen."

„Ja, Sir", hauchte Blueface. Als Thorner gegangen war, schaute er seinen neuen Assistenten das erste Mal genauer an und erschrak. Pelters kantige Gesichtszüge standen in krassem Gegensatz zu den weichen, fast menschlichen seines neuen Commanders.

Insgesamt wirkte der Cleverman müde und erschöpft, aber gut genährt. „Folgen Sie mir bitte", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und ging voran.

Auf dem Weg zu den Laboren kamen sie durch einen Wohncluster, in dem Blueface aber fast nur Gedankenmuster von Blades erspüren konnte. Auf Snows Hive lebten in den Clustern nahe der Forschungseinheiten ausschließlich Clevermen und er stutzte. Still fragte er: ‚Wie viele Clevermen und Techniker gibt es auf diesem Hive?'

‚Mit Ihnen sind wir jetzt achtundfünfzig, Sir. Die anderen leben mit Coal, den Sie ja kennen, auf Izra', antwortete Pelter.

Blueface wurde blass. Auf Izra war die Waffenforschungseinrichtung – und dort lebten und arbeiteten gerade mal zwanzig Clevermen. ‚Sind das _alle_?', fragte er ungläubig nach.

‚Ja, Sir. Unsere Königin legt mehr Wert auf…'

‚… Kampfkraft, ich weiß', unterbrach ihn Blueface, während er sich das Labor anschaute, in dem er nun arbeiten würde. Es war groß und geräumig, sogar etwas größer als jenes, das er auf Snows Hive zur Verfügung gehabt hatte. _Kein Wunder, dass seit Jahrtausenden von diesem Hive keine Fortschritte in der Forschung gemacht wurden! Von wem denn auch?_, dachte er und betrachtete die Arbeitskonsolen.

Wortlos zog er den kleinen Dolch aus dem Ärmel seines Mantels, den er öffnete und schnitt sich – zum Entsetzen der wenigen anwesenden Clevermen und Techniker – die Bauchdecke auf. Ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen holte er die drei Datenkristalle mit den gestohlenen Informationen aus seinem Körper hervor und überreichte sie Pelter. „Säubern, einlesen und einteilen. In die Gruppen Geschichte, Waffen, Biologie, Astrophysik, Chemie, Lanteanertechnik. Seid ihr unsicher, in welche Kategorie die Information gehört, wendet ihr euch an mich. Ihr habt drei Stunden dafür Zeit", meinte er äußerlich ungerührt zu seinen neuen Mitarbeitern, „ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit mit den Schiffssystemen vertraut machen." Deutlich konnte er den Respekt und die Hochachtung spüren, die ihm die Clevermen entgegenbrachten. Wenn einer von ihnen je erfuhr, dass er am Liebsten vor Schmerz aufgeschrieen hätte wie ein Jüngling, würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so bewundernd zu ihm aufschauen, wie sie es nun taten. Aber fürs Erste hatte er seine Führungsposition gesichert.

Er steckte den Dolch wieder in den Ärmel und hoffte inständig, dass Bonewhite die Frequenz von Guides Subraumpeilsender überwachte, den er aktiviert hatte, als er ihn aus dem Körper seines ehemaligen Commanders zog. _Finde ihn und versteh_, dachte er und biss sich auf die Lippen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Die Zeit verging schneller, als Blueface gedacht hatte. Irgendwann sprach Pelter in an: „Sir, die Nachtzeit beginnt gleich und Sie waren noch nicht einmal in ihrem Quartier. Ich sollte Sie jetzt wirklich dort hinführen."

Überrascht hob Blueface den Kopf und schaute auf die Zeitanzeige. „Oh. Ja. Gut…" Eilig raffte er einige Datenkristalle zusammen, klemmte sich ein Pad unter den Arm und folgte seinem neuen Assistenten durch die Gänge des Hives. Er besaß schon immer einen schlechten Orientierungssinn, aber so weit er beurteilen konnte, näherten sie sich wieder dem innersten Bereich des Hives, in dem der Thronsaal lag. Erstaunt folgte er Pelter in einen Wohnbereich, der ihn an die Zenana auf seinem früheren Hive erinnerte. Nicht, dass er sich dort je offiziell hätte aufhalten dürfen, aber Bonewhite gehörte zu Snows Zenana und vor langer Zeit hatten es die Umstände erfordert, dass er dort des Öfteren ein- und ausging.

Schließlich hielt Pelter vor einer Tür an, die von zwei Drohnen bewacht wurde. „Hier ist es, Sir."

Stirn runzelnd trat Blueface ein und schaute sich um. Es war ein großzügiges Quartier, mit großer Schlafnische, Tisch und Stühlen, beinahe rund geschnitten, mit einer schmalen Säule in der Mitte des Raumes. Er wendete sich noch einmal Pelter zu und wollte ihn fragen, wann die Labortechniker mit der nächsten Auswertung der Biochemiedaten fertig sein würden, doch die Tür hatte sich bereits geschlossen. Er legte seine Arbeitsutensilien auf dem großen Tisch ab und versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, um seine Frage stellen zu können, doch es erklang nur ein Misston. Die Tür blieb geschlossen. _Nicht schon wieder!_, dachte er und probierte es erneut. Abermals nur das Fehlersignal. ‚Pelter?', fragte er still.

‚Ja, Sir?'

‚Warum bin ich eingeschlossen?'

‚Das weiß ich nicht, Sir. Sicher ein Befehl vom Commander.'

Angst schwang in der Antwort seines Assistenten mit und Blueface seufzte niedergeschlagen. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Bisher war sein Wechsel viel zu glatt gelaufen, es musste noch etwas nachkommen. Und wenn es nur war, dass er ein Gefangener in einer Luxusunterkunft war. Desillusioniert bereitete er die Präsentation der Daten für Thorner vor.

Als er damit fertig war, untersuchte er sein Quartier etwas gründlicher: in den Wandverschlägen fand er neue Kleidung, die ihm mit ziemlicher Gewissheit passen würde. Es waren auch zwei Paar neue Stiefel in seiner Größe vorhanden. _Wenigstens planen sie nicht, mich bei nächster Gelegenheit zu töten, sonst hätten sie sich wohl nicht solche Mühe gegeben_, dachte er und schaute die Mäntel genauer an: Schnitt und Farbgebung glichen denen der anderen Clevermen auf diesem Hive. Nachtblaue, fast schwarze Akzente, hoher Lederanteil an den Applikationen und ohne Gürtel zu tragen. _Nett._ _Ohne Androhung von Gewalt werde ich die aber nicht tragen_. Blueface musste schmal lächeln. An Gewalt und Androhung derselbigen sollte es hier wohl nicht mangeln.

Er verstaute die Kleidung wieder und verschloss den Verschlag. Unsicher, was er nun tun sollte, schaute er sich um. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, ohne Notfall aus seiner Arbeit gerissen zu werden. Wenn er etwas zu tun hatte, blieb er oft tagelang in seinem Labor und verließ es nur, wenn er zu müde zum Denken wurde und Schlaf benötigte. Im Moment fühlte er sich völlig aufgedreht und dachte an die Arbeit, die er noch erledigen könnte, wäre er nicht in diesem Raum eingeschlossen. So etwas wie Langeweile kannte er nicht. Bis jetzt.

Schlussendlich setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle am Tisch und überdachte seine Optionen. Solang Thorner am Leben war, würden Bluefaces Freunde auf Snows Hive nicht in Sicherheit sein. Also galt es, Thorner irgendwie auszuschalten. Oder Sundancer. Denn auch nach _Altem Recht_ konnten nur Töchter die Nachkömmlinge ihrer Mütter zurückfordern, Enkelinnen nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht, ob Sundancer eine Erbin hatte, aber das war ihm egal. Andererseits hatte Sundancer sich mit dieser Aktion gegen die Allianz gewendet – wenn es Blueface gelang, die Primary oder Snow darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, würde man Rückforderungen wohl nicht entsprechen. Aber das hatte nur Aussicht auf Erfolg, wenn Sundancer nicht noch mächtiger wurde, was geschah, sobald sie die alte Klonfabrik in Betrieb nahmen.

Guide war der Einzige, der dies verhindern konnte. Guide. Erneut flammte Wut in Blueface auf. Hätte der Commander ihn nicht nach Izra, zur Forschungseinrichtung, geschickt, wäre nichts hiervon geschehen. Hätte Guide sich nicht zwischen ihn und Bonewhite gestellt, hätte sein Freund nie zugelassen, dass er weggeschickt wurde. Nein, Guide musste verschwinden, so oder so. Blueface seufzte. Bonewhite war vielleicht nicht in die genauen Pläne der Allianz eingeweiht, aber sobald er dem Sendersignal folgte und den verlassenen Hive vorfand, sollte er wissen können, wo sie sich nun befanden. Blueface hatte genügend Hinweise ausgelegt, selbst die Koordinaten der Klonfabrik hatte er in eines der offenen Datenverzeichnisse kopiert. Mit ein wenig Nachdenken könnte wohl sogar ein Mensch der Spur folgen.

Es war für ihn unmöglich, einen der drei zu töten. Guide war riesig im Gegensatz zu ihm, stark und geschickt, ein erfahrener Kämpfer. Thorner war vielleicht kleiner als Guide, aber wohl nicht weniger kräftig. Außerdem fürchtete sich Blueface vor ihm, was im Kampf ein erheblicher Nachteil sein würde. Sundancer zu töten war noch unwahrscheinlicher. Aber vielleicht konnte er dafür sorgen, dass sie geschwächt würde… Er rümpfte die Nase. Selbst wenn es Blueface gelingen würde, alle drei auszuschalten, würden Bonewhite und Snow ihn nicht so ohne weiteres zurückkehren lassen. Nein, vorläufig musste er sich mit beiden Seiten gut stellen. Thorner seine Zuverlässigkeit beweisen und ihn gnädig stimmen. Guide davon überzeugen, dass Blueface einen Plan für ihre Rettung hatte, aber ihm vorher nichts davon erzählen durfte. Ja, so würde er weiter vorgehen. Vielleicht hatte das viele Spielen von Taktiksimulationen mit Bonewhite ihm jetzt nicht nur Vorteile im Umgang mit kleinen Plastikspielsteinen beschert…

Die Türmembran öffnete sich und Thorner trat ein. „Ich hoffe, mein kleiner Käfer ist zufrieden mit seiner Unterkunft?" Er lächelte breit, als Blueface aufsprang und bedeutete ihm, sich wieder zu setzen, während er selbst auf einem anderen Stuhl Platz nahm. „Pelter berichtete mir, dass du etwas irritiert warst über die verschlossene Tür? Nun, ich möchte nicht, dass du hier frei herum läufst. Dir könnte schließlich etwas Unangenehmes zustoßen, nicht wahr? Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn du versehentlich verletzt werden würdest, nur weil du zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort bist. Du hast unsere Königin gehört: ich trage die Verantwortung für dich. Also sorge ich dafür, dass du nur dorthin kommst, wo es sicher für dich ist."

„Ich verstehe, Sir", sagte Blueface leise und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, Pelter auf keinem Fall über den Weg zu trauen. Coal mochte vielleicht, wenn alles schief ging und er hier bleiben musste, auf lange Sicht ein Vertrauter werden können, aber vorläufig war er Thorner und Sundancer ohne jede moralische Unterstützung ausgeliefert.

„Außerdem berichtete man mir, dass du einen sehr eindrucksvollen Auftritt abgeliefert hast." Thorner lächelte noch breiter. „Du hättest dich nicht selbst verletzen müssen, kleiner Käfer. Du weißt doch, dass ich dir das jederzeit abnehme. Du hättest mir nur sagen müssen, wo du die Kristalle versteckt hattest."

Blueface schluckte. „Ja, Sir", antwortete er und senkte den Blick noch weiter.

„Na, na… ich hätte schon nicht unnötig tief geschnitten. Ich will doch, dass es dir gut geht bei uns! Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, dass du freiwillig hier wärest… aber das kommt noch", meinte Thorner aufmunternd. „Irgendwann wirst du dich bei mir so wohl fühlen, dass du gar nicht mehr woanders sein möchtest, glaube mir. Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein. Aber nun… hast du irgendwelche Fragen an mich, kleiner Käfer?"

„Ja, Sir", hauchte Blueface, „Kann ich morgen wieder arbeiten, ohne unterbrochen zu werden? Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, dass man mich…"

„Nein, mein Kleiner", unterbrach Thorner barsch, „hier arbeiten die Clevermen nur während der Tagzeiten. Du wirst pünktlich in dein Quartier gebracht werden und auf mich warten, um mir Bericht zu erstatten, was du am Tag getan hast. Ich weiß, auf Snows Hive herrschen andere Bedingungen. Nirgendwo haben die Clevermen so viele Freiheiten wie unter Snows und Guides Herrschaft. Hier gibt es keine Nachtschichten für euch, nur für Blades. Auch werden keine nicht vorher genehmigten Reparaturen vorgenommen. Meine Offiziere wünschen nicht, ständig über euch zu stolpern." Süffisant fügte er hinzu: „Und ich wünsche nicht, auf unsere abendlichen kleinen Treffen verzichten zu müssen."

„Ja, Sir." Blueface schwante Übles, womit er Recht behalten würde.

„Gut. Und nun zeig, was du unserer Königin und mir an Geschenken mitgebracht hast."

Fast eine Stunde erklärte Blueface, was für Daten er gestohlen hatte. Obwohl er bisher nur eine grobe Einteilung hatte vornehmen können war jetzt schon klar, dass es sich um teilweise unschätzbare Informationen handelte. Guide hatte unglaubliche viele Daten aus Atlantis mitgebracht, deren Auswertung allein Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate benötigen würde. Je länger er sprach, desto begeisterter wurde er. Er vergaß völlig, mit wem er redete und als er endete, irritierte ihn die plötzliche Stille. Er schaute zu Thorner und ein eisiger Klumpen formte sich in seiner Brust.

A/N: Ich weiß, ist etwas kurz geworden, aber dramaturgisch passt es gerade. Fortsetzung nicht vor nächstem WE, ich bin die Woche in Doppelschicht unterwegs, bis dahin könnt ihr rätseln, was jetzt wohl mit dem „kleinen Käfer" geschieht *fg*

Zu Blueface, Bonewhite und dem unberechtigtem Aufenthalt in der Zenana bitte „Während ihr schlieft" lesen ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Blueface verbrachte den Großteil der Nachtzeit zusammengekauert in einer Ecke seines Quartiers auf dem Boden und kämpfte gegen den Horror der letzten Geschehnisse und der der Vergangenheit an. Zu gut hatte er verdrängt, was er bei all dem vor langer Zeit empfunden hatte. Bis er es nun wieder empfand. Wie Thorner ihn auch das letzte Mal beinahe gebrochen hatte.

Noch war er stark. War auch auf Izra stark geblieben. Aber je öfter es zu diesen Übergriffen kommen würde, desto eher würde er einbrechen, das wusste er. Wie war er nur auf die Idee gekommen, Thorner über längere Zeit Widerstand leisten zu können? Er war nur Blueface, ein Cleverman, dem es auch über Jahrhunderte hinweg nicht gelungen war, sich einen wirklichen Platz zu erkämpfen. Zumindest nicht den, den er sich gewünscht hatte.

Als die Tagzeit näher rückte, atmete er noch einmal tief den Nachtnebel ein, als könnte dieser ihn auch innerlich reinigen. Körper und Kleidung mochten gesäubert sein, aber kein Nebel konnte seine verletzte Seele von den Verunreinigungen befreien, die Thorner verursacht hatte. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen ordnete er sein Haar, suchte das Band, das es in einem Zopf zurückhalten würde und hoffte, dass niemand noch riechen könnte, was mit ihm geschehen war. Wie Coal es bemerkt hatte.

Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn er vor Thorner erst einer Königin begegnet wäre. Sundancer hatte ihn, obwohl er sie so lang aus der Entfernung gehasst hatte, tief beeindruckt, einzig durch eine sanfte Berührung. Mit Ekel dachte er daran, was für ein Gefühl sein Peiniger bei ihm verursacht hatte. Ob chemische Übertragung durch Hautsekrete oder nicht, es war falsch, so zu empfinden, neben dem Schmerz.

Ein kurzes Signal läutete die Tagzeit ein und Blueface wartete darauf, dass die Türmembran sich öffnete. Er hatte sein Äußeres in dem kleinen Spiegel überprüft, den er in einem der Verschläge gefunden hatte und war halbwegs zufrieden gewesen. Pelter, der ihn nun abholte und zum Labor begleitete, schien nichts zu bemerken, wenn doch, verbarg er es sehr gut. Besser, als Blueface ihm zutraute, nachdem er die Gedankenmuster seines neuen Assistenten am Vortag während der Arbeit gekostet hatte.

Blueface blieb stumm und befehligte die Clevermen um sich herum mit strengen Blicken. Die Einteilung der Daten war noch nicht abgeschlossen, also brauchte er keine neuen Arbeitsanweisungen zu erteilen. Einzig Pelter trat von Zeit zu Zeit an ihn heran und bat um Einschätzung oder Hilfe. Schließlich äußerte Blueface sich einsilbig, wobei er seine Ablehnung für die Unterbrechung seiner eigenen Arbeit sehr deutlich machte, was Pelter aber nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien. Entweder, dieser Wraith war dümmer oder dickfelliger, als Blueface ihn eingeschätzt hatte, irgendwann knurrte er seinen Assistenten schon an, wenn dieser es auch nur wagte, ihn anzuschauen. Je näher die Nachtzeit rückte, desto ungnädiger wurde er. Umso erstaunter war er, als Pelter ihn auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Quartier mental kontaktierte: ‚Sir, so machen Sie sich hier keine Freunde. Die Männer mögen Sie im Moment respektieren, aber wenn Sie je die Gunst vom Commander und der Königin verlieren sollten, wird niemand zögern, Sie zu beseitigen.'

‚Habe ich dich um deine Meinung gebeten?', fragte Blueface still zurück.

‚Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber hier überlebt man nur mit verborgenen Freundschaften oder gar nicht. Wir sind so wenige, dass jeder von uns einen riesigen Verlust darstellt, sollte er getötet werden. Ich bitte Sie, in Ihrem eigenen Interesse…'

‚Woher willst du wissen, was in meinem Interesse ist?', unterbrach Blueface ihn barsch, ‚Ich habe weder um die Gunst der Königin noch des Commanders gebeten. Es ist mir egal, was du oder die Männer hier von mir halten! Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und nicht mehr werde ich tun. Darüber solltest du froh sein, denn ich habe nicht vor, lange diesen Posten besetzen, so oder so.'

Kurz flackerte so etwas wie Zorn in Pelters sonst so stumpf blickenden Augen auf. ‚Wie Sie wünschen, Sir.'

Wieder in seiner Unterkunft eingeschlossen, bereitete Blueface die Präsentation der Ergebnisse des Tages vor und setzte sich auf den gleichen Stuhl wie am Abend zuvor. Während er auf die Ankunft des Commanders wartete, musste er an Bonewhite denken. Sein ehemaliger Freund hatte nie viele Worte verschwendet, trotzdem respektierten ihn alle auf Snows Hive. Der Cleverman wusste, dass dem nicht immer so gewesen war. Im Gegenteil, der heutige Hivemaster hatte lange gebraucht, um sich durchzusetzen. Obwohl er von Guide seit seiner Anwärterzeit protegiert worden war.

Neue Offiziere hatten meist Schwierigkeiten, Bonewhite einzuschätzen, der wortkarg und oft rigoros vorging. Trotzdem erkannten alle früher oder später, welche Prämissen der Stellvertreter des Commanders stellte. Guide hingegen wirkte weit zugänglicher, war jedoch wesentlich schwieriger einzuschätzen, etwas, das Blueface oft genug am eigenen Leib hatte erfahren müssen.

Vorsichtig suchte Blueface nach dem Gedankenmuster seines ehemaligen Commanders. Er konnte dumpf brodelnde Wut erspüren, was ihn nicht weiter verwunderte. Aber bevor er sich dazu durchringen konnte, Guide zu kontaktieren, öffnete sich bereits die Türmembran und Thorner trat ein. „Bleib sitzen und fasse dich kurz. Kürzer als gestern. Ich habe heute nicht viel Zeit für dich."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Blueface und rief die Daten auf, die er heute zu präsentieren gedachte. Während seiner Ausführungen vergaß er diesmal nicht für eine Sekunde, mit wem er es zu tun hatte und hielt so viel Abstand wie es ihm möglich war, ohne respektlos zu wirken.

„Hm. Mehr konntest du nicht in Erfahrung bringen über die Klonfabrik?", fragte Thorner enttäuscht, als Blueface geendet hatte.

„Nein, Sir. Die Aufzeichnungen von damals sind sehr lückenhaft und entsprechen im Großen und Ganzen denen, die auch hier schon in den Datenbanken vorhanden waren", antwortete der Cleverman reserviert. „Der Einzige, der mehr darüber wissen könnte, ist Guide. Wenn Sie mir gestatten würden, morgen mit ihm zu reden, dann…"

„Warum sollte er mit dir reden? Für ihn bist du nur ein Verräter!" Thorner lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Blueface schluckte. „Weil ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählen werde."

Thorner runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern wartete ab.

„Ich werde ihm sagen, dass ich nicht freiwillig hier bin. Dass Sie mich dazu gezwungen haben und ich nur meine Freunde beschützen will. Das ist nun einmal die Wahrheit, Sir." Blueface duckte sich, ließ den Commander nicht aus den Augen.

„Und du meinst, daraufhin wird er dir alles erzählen, damit du ihn überwachen kannst, wenn wir an unserem Zielort angekommen sind?" Thorner schmunzelte humorlos.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber der Comm… Guide glaubt mich zu kennen. Außerdem hatte er damals geschworen, uns zu beschützen, als wir uns Snow unterwarfen. Ehre bedeutet ihm viel. Sehr viel. Wenn es mir gelingt ihm weis zu machen, dass ich… sagen wir, vor der Schlacht gegen die Widernatürlichen, als ich das letzte Mal auf seinem Hive gewesen bin, einige Hinweise auf… auf diese Sache hier gelegt hätte, dann… dann vertraut er mir vielleicht wieder." Thorners Blicke verunsicherten Blueface zunehmend und er wurde immer leiser. „Wenn nicht, dann gibt es keine Möglichkeit… mehr herauszufinden, als wir jetzt haben."

Der Commander blickte ihn schweigend an, bis er schließlich nickte. „Ja, einen Versuch ist es wert." Er erhob sich und war bereits fast an der Tür, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und fragte: „Hast du?"

Verwirrt schaute Blueface auf. „Habe ich was, Sir?"

„Hast du auf Snows Hive Hinweise hinterlassen, was wir vorhaben?"

„Nein, Sir!" _Nicht auf jenem Hive_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Misstrauisch kniff Thorner die Augen kurz zusammen, dann lächelte er breit. „Gut!" Abermals wendete er sich der Tür zu, woraufhin Blueface sich kurz entspannte. Doch dann hielt der Commander erneut inne und schnippte mit den Fingern. „Mir ist gerade eingefallen, wie wir das Ganze noch glaubwürdiger gestalten könnten…"

Einige Stunden später trugen zwei Drohnen Bluefaces geschundenen Körper hinunter zu den Arrestzellen und warfen ihn achtlos in Guides hinein. Mühsam rappelte der Cleverman sich auf und schleppte sich mit letzter Kraft in eine Ecke, wo er mit zusammen gepressten Lippen sitzen blieb.

Guide selbst war ungerührt in der Mitte der Zelle stehen geblieben und gab vor, seinen ehemaligen Meister der Clevermen nicht zu beachten. Schließlich fragte er aber doch kalt: „So schnell schon wieder die Gunst verspielt?"

Blueface fauchte zur Antwort und richtete sein gebrochenes Handgelenk. Er stank nach Blut, Schmerz und Demütigung. Da er sich schon länger nicht mehr genährt hatte, verheilten seine Wunden nur langsam. „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie den Rest erledigen würden, Sir? Danach ist Ihnen doch, oder nicht?"

Guide wirbelte herum und knurrte: „Allerdings! Ich hätte dich sofort töten sollen, als mir klar wurde, was du getan hast, du elende Ratte!"

„Das hätte ich sehr begrüßt, Sir", lachte Blueface auf, begann dann jedoch, Blut zu husten und zog die Knie weiter an, was das Bild des Jammers, das er bot, nur noch verstärkte. „… hätte mir einiges erspart…"

„Ach ja? Dann sollte ich wohl darauf hoffen, dass deine neuen _Freunde_ dich noch weiter mit ihrer Dankbarkeit überschütten, statt dich zu erlösen!" Guide fletschte die Zähne und stutzte, als er dadurch unfreiwillig Witterung aufnahm.

‚Nur, damit Sie es wissen: ich hatte Ihren Peilsender aktiviert, als ich ihn aus Ihrer Schulter schnitt. Man wird uns finden, aber das ist mir mittlerweile egal', meinte Blueface still und wischte sich das Blut von der Stirn, deren Wunde sich langsam schloss. ‚Wenn Sie mich nicht umbringen, werde ich es selbst tun, sobald ich die Gelegenheit dazu habe. Ich werde in einen neuen Zyklus eintreten und Ihnen dann wirklich das antun, was Sie jetzt von mir glauben, wenn die Sterne gnädig sind.'

Guide kniff die Augen zusammen, dann stellte er sich wieder in die gleiche Positur wie zuvor, bevor man Blueface zu ihm gebracht hatte. Nach einer Weile meinte er still: ‚Reiß dich zusammen. Der Sender hat eine Verzögerung von einigen Tagen. Bis dahin müssen wir durchhalten, beide. Was dann geschieht, werden wir sehen.'

Blueface schniefte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein doppeltes Spiel so unangenehm werden konnte.

A/N: Ein kleines Canon-Problem ist aufgetreten: in der Folge „Kriegsbeute" heißt es, obwohl eine Woche seit dem Kampf mit den Replikatoren vergangen sei, hätte das fremde Schiff (also der Hive von Sundancer) nur einen Tag Vorsprung zu Sheppard und seinem Team. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt meiner Lösung folgen – ich finde es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass eine Drohne, wie Blueface sie in der Folge aus der Kapsel befreit, an nur einem Tag gewachsen sein soll, selbst mit technischer Unterstützung. Auch eine Woche finde ich noch zu kurz an sich, aber nun ja…


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Irgendwann war Blueface eingeschlafen, die lange Zeit ohne Schlaf hatte ihren Tribut gefordert. Als er aufwachte, stand Guide immer noch in der Mitte ihrer gemeinsamen Zelle und verbreitete eine Aura von Wut und Enttäuschung. Trotz allem konnte Blueface seine Bewunderung für die unnachgiebige Haltung des Commanders nicht unterdrücken. _Andererseits haben sie ihm bisher auch noch nichts weiter angetan, als ihn in diese Zelle zu stecken_, dachte er, während er sein mittlerweile verheiltes Handgelenk untersuchte. Still fragte er: ‚Sir? Waren Sie damals wirklich am Bau der Fabrik beteiligt?'

‚Hat dein neuer Herr dir das nicht ausreichend erklärt?', fragte Guide zurück, ohne eine äußerliche Regung zu zeigen.

‚Das muss er wohl vergessen haben, während er mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war, Sir', gab Blueface giftig zurück. Nach einer Weile fügte er hinzu: ‚Ich frage, weil ich wissen will, ob man Sundancer mit der Maschine töten könnte.'

Guide warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, dann meinte er: ‚Wieso solltest du deine neue Königin töten wollen? Und wieso sollte ich dir das überhaupt glauben?'

‚Sie ist nicht meine neue Königin!', meinte Blueface und knurrte leise. ‚Ebenso wenig wie Thorner mein neuer _Herr_ ist. Wenn Sundancer nicht mehr am Leben ist, sind meine Freunde in Sicherheit. Nur darauf kommt es mir an. Glauben Sir mir das oder lassen Sie es bleiben. Wenn wir erst dort sind, werde ich schon einen Weg finden, ob mit oder ohne Ihrer Hilfe.'

Die Stunden vergingen, während sie beide sich anschwiegen. Kurz nachdem der Hive aus dem Hyperraum gefallen war, erschien Thorner mit einigen Drohnen vor ihrer Zelle und lächelte breit. „Was denn? Haben Sie sich etwa doch nicht wieder vertragen? Wie unerwartet… Nun denn, es gilt, meine Königin zur mächtigsten dieser Galaxie zu machen. Blueface, du weißt, was auf dem Spiel steht. Und Sie, Guide, sollten sich besser an unsere Abmachung halten. Der kleine Käfer hier weiß ziemlich viel über die Anlage und ist ausreichend motiviert, mir jeden Sabotageversuch von Ihnen zu melden."

Guide musste etwas mental zu Thorner gesagt haben, denn dieser fing plötzlich an zu Fauchen, bevor er auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte und davonging. Die Drohnen trieben die beiden Gefangenen zu einer Fähre im Hangar, die sie auf die Oberfläche eines Planeten brachte. Ehrfurcht erfasste Blueface, als sie ins Innere der Klonfabrik geführt wurden, die damals ausschlaggebend für den Sieg ihrer Spezies über die Lanteaner gewesen war. Es war doch etwas anderes, über eine Sache zu lesen oder selbst inmitten einer geschichtsträchtigen Einrichtung zu stehen. Seit Jahrtausenden war niemand mehr hier gewesen, und doch sah alles noch aus, als wäre sie erst einen Tag zuvor verlassen worden.

Eingeschüchtert stand Blueface neben Guide und schaute sich neugierig um. Er erblickte Pelter, der gerade einigen Clevermen die Anweisung erteilte, die Energiespeicher der Widernatürlichen an die für sie vorgesehenen Orte zu bringen. Er straffte sich. Pelter war ein unterdurchschnittlich begabter Cleverman, auf Snows Hive hätte er höchstens den Rang eines Technikers erreichen können, aber hier… Nein, Blueface wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht vor diesem Wraith. Stolz reckte er das Kinn, was Guide mit einem misstrauischen Blick quittierte.

„Bringen Sie diese Anlage wieder zum Laufen, Guide", befahl Thorner barsch, als er die beiden Gefangenen erreichte. „Blueface, du wirst dich zunächst um den Platz für unsere Königin kümmern, also komm mit." Er ging voraus und Blueface folgte ihm, angetrieben von zwei Drohnen mit Stunnergewehren. Als sie außer Hörweite von Guide waren, fragte Thorner ihn: „Nun?"

„Ich habe nicht viel, Sir. Aber es wird reichen um zu erkennen, wenn er etwas plant", sagte Blueface leise. Der Hauptkontrollraum mit dem Thron für die Königin war kleiner, als er den Bauzeichnungen nach vermutet hätte. Ein Techniker brachte ihm eine Tasche mit Werkzeugen und Scannern, bevor er sofort wieder verschwand. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und öffnete eine Abdeckung des Throns, auf den sich zu seinem Entsetzen Thorner nieder ließ und ihm lächelnd zuschaute. Niemand von Snows Hive hätte je gewagt, sich auf den Thron der Königin zu setzen!

Thorner war die Reaktion nicht entgangen und er lachte auf. „Nun schau nicht so verschreckt! Unsere Königin ist noch auf dem Hive und die Drohnen werden ihr schon nichts berichten, was ich ihnen nicht gestatte. Ich wäre weder ihr Commander noch ihr Gefährte, wenn ich dafür nicht auch ein paar… Privilegien hätte."

Kniend untersuchte Blueface die Versorgungsleitungen des Korallenthrons, während Thorner es sich darauf bequem machte und weiter im unverbindlichsten Plauderton weiter sprach. „In einem Punkt hat Guide leider Recht: sie verzeiht keine Fehler. Und sie nährt sich wirklich oft von ihren eigenen Männern – die einen Fehler begangen haben. Möchtest du wissen, warum sie ihren Hunger noch nie an mir gestillt hat, kleiner Käfer? Natürlich möchtest du das wissen… weil ich keine Fehler mache, sondern nur andere." Er beugte sich über die Lehne des Thrones und schaute Blueface interessiert zu, der einige der Leitungen erneuerte. „So gern, wie ich dich habe, mein Kleiner, sollte hier etwas schief gehen, werde ich nicht zögern, dich zugunsten meines eigenen Lebens zu opfern."

_Was du nicht sagst_, dachte Blueface, während der die Abdeckung wieder anbrachte und auf die andere Seite des Thrones wechselte, um auch dort korrodierte Leitungen zu ersetzen.

„Es liegt aber in deiner Hand, ob ich die Hauptschuld dir oder Guide zuweise", fuhr Thorner fort, der sich nun über die andere Lehne gebeugt hatte, um dem knienden Cleverman auf die Finger zu schauen. „Mit ein wenig Zuspruch von mir… ich würde dich nur ungern verlieren, wirklich. Coal leistet gute Arbeit, aber du… du bist weitaus begabter." Fast gurrend fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem bist du mir ans Herz gewachsen, kleiner Käfer…"

Blueface lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er eine Berührung an seinem Kopf spürte. _Er wird doch wohl nicht hier…_ Dann wurde er schmerzhaft am Zopf nach oben gezogen und Thorners Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt.

„Was ist nun? Vertraut der Alte dir wieder oder nicht?", fauchte der Commander.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht, Sir", antwortete Blueface ausweichend. „Guide vertraut niemandem völlig. Ich kann ihn nur für Sie überwachen, Sir…"

Wütend drückte Thorner den Cleverman zu Boden, atmete tief durch, dann schlug er wieder einen unverbindlichen Plauderton an. „Ich bin unzufrieden mit dir, Blueface. Ich hatte mehr erwartet. Wie lang wird es dauern, bis die Fabrik wieder läuft, was schätzt du, kleiner Käfer?"

„Genau kann ich das noch nicht sagen, Sir", flüsterte Blueface. „Aber in den nächsten sechsunddreißig Stunden sollten wir für einen Testlauf bereit sein, nehme ich an." Fast unhörbar fügte er hinzu: „Wenn wir ohne Unterbrechung arbeiten dürften…"

Thorner lachte. „Was hast du nur immer mit diesem ‚ungestört arbeiten'? Natürlich dürft ihr auf eure Nachtruhe verzichten, wenn euch danach ist. Nur nicht auf meinem Hive. Auf keinem meiner Hives. Aber nun sieh zu, dass du hier fertig wirst." Er sprang von dem Thron auf und ließ Blueface mit den Drohnen allein.

Einige Zeit später wurde der Cleverman zu Guide geführt, der an den Kontrollen der Reifekammern arbeitete. Schweigend übernahm er eine andere Konsole und kontrollierte einige der hinteren Kammern, die sich tief im Fels des Berges verbargen, an dessen Fuß die Anlage errichtet worden war. Als er damit fertig war, sagte er: „Viele der Leitungen sind beschädigt und müssen ersetzt werden."

„Was erwartest du? Seit einer halben Ewigkeit war niemand mehr hier", spöttelte Guide ohne von seinen Anzeigen aufzublicken.

„Der erste Test ist für übermorgen zur Beginn der Tagzeit geplant. Bis dahin müssen wenigstens die Matrizenkapseln in Betrieb sein", informierte Blueface ihn. Still fügte er hinzu: ‚Ich habe die Leitungen am Thron manipuliert. Können Sie dafür sorgen, dass Sundancer darüber geschwächt wird? Nur langsam, sonst fällt es auf, Sir.'

‚Du meinst es wirklich ernst', stellte Guide erstaunt fest. „Bis dahin müssten wir es schaffen können, allerdings benötigen wir dazu einige Techniker, die halbwegs wissen, was sie tun."

„Das könnte ein Problem werden", sagte Blueface und lächelte schief. „Bei dem Ausbildungsstand unter dieser Königin… ich fürchte, wir müssen uns auf Drohnen verlassen." Er zückte ein Datenpad und schickte seine Anforderung an Thorner auf dem Hive, der ihm wie erwartet nur einige Drohnen mehr zusagte. ‚Natürlich meine ich es ernst. Was ist jetzt? Helfen Sie mir oder nicht? Ich finde auch allein einen Weg, so ist es nicht. Früher oder später werde ich dieses Biest umbringen.'

Guide runzelte die Stirn. ‚Was ist mit Thorner? Was hast du für ihn geplant?' Laut sagte er: „Drohnen? Dann wird es länger dauern."

„Es darf nicht länger dauern", erklärte Blueface und zeigte Guide die Mitteilung von Thorner. ‚Der ist ohne seine Königin keine Bedrohung für meine Freunde.'

‚Ich dachte eher daran, dass er offensichtlich eine Bedrohung für dich ist.' Er nahm Blueface das Datenpad ab und meinte: „Wieso nur haben die so wenige Clevermen? Wie schaffen die es, ihre Schiffe instand zu halten?"

„Das ist jetzt wohl ziemlich unerheblich", fauchte Blueface. ‚Seit wann interessieren Sie sich für _mein_ Wohlergehen? Immerhin haben Sie mich in diese Hölle geschickt!'

‚Wir hatten dir und deinen Freunden unseren Schutz zugesagt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was… warum hast du nie etwas davon erzählt?' Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Blueface, wir kämpfen hier auf verlorenem Posten. Entweder, die sehen ein, dass wir keine Wunder vollbringen können, oder aber sie werden sehr enttäuscht werden."

‚Lassen Sie das! Was ist mit der Königin?' Laut meinte er: „Ich könnte fragen, ob wir einige Techniker aus der Waffenforschungseinrichtung zur Unterstützung bekommen könnten. Dort sind einige fähige Männer dabei."

„Dann tu das!", knurrte Guide und arbeitete weiter. ‚Wir könnten einige der Giftstoffe, die bei der Reifung der Matrizen entstehen, in ihren Körper einführen, aber das wird einige Zeit benötigen, bis es wirkt.'

Während Blueface die nächste Anfrage auf dem Datenpad eingab, meinte er: ‚Dann werden wir eben dafür sorgen, dass sie mehrere Anläufe brauchen wird, bis eine geeignete Vorlage für das Klonen geschaffen ist.'

Nach einer Weile erhielten sie Antwort von Thorner: Coal und sein gesamtes Team würden in ein paar Stunden zu ihrer Unterstützung eintreffen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Coal schien sich wirklich und aufrichtig zu freuen, Blueface wieder zu treffen. Sie begrüßten sich mit einem schmalen Lächeln, was Guide nicht entging. ‚Ein Freund von dir?', fragte er still und Blueface antwortete: ‚Jemand, der ein Verbündeter werden könnte. Trotzdem sollte er nicht allzu viel erfahren, Sir.'

Wie selbstverständlich teilte Guide die Clevermen zur Arbeit ein, die sich jedoch zunächst nicht rührten, sondern nur zu Coal blickten, der wiederum zu Blueface schaute. ‚Sie sind jetzt der Meister der Clevermen, also haben Sie zu befehlen.'

‚Guide weiß am Besten über diese Fabrik Bescheid. Folgen Sie einfach seinen Anweisungen', entgegnete er und nickte. Erst dann verteilten sich die Techniker und wenigen Forscher, um die notwendigen Reparaturen vorzunehmen.

‚Ich war in Sorge um Sie, als ich von der Schlacht gegen die Widernatürlichen hörte', meinte Coal, nachdem sie eine Weile still an den Einstellungen für die Matrizenkapseln gearbeitet hatten. ‚Clevermen gehören nicht in einen Kampf. Und schon gar nicht an eine Waffenkonsole.'

Blueface war hin und her gerissen zwischen der Rührung, die er mühsam zu unterdrücken suchte und der Verwunderung über Coals detaillierte Kenntnisse über die Schlacht bei Asuras. ‚Wir haben es überlebt. Was ist mit Ihrem Widernatürlichen? Existiert er noch?'

‚Wir haben eine Waffe nachgebaut, die wir in den Daten der Lanteaner gefunden hatten, die Sie… nun, wir haben eigene Kopien bekommen. Die Waffe hat unser Exemplar zu Staub zerfallen lassen, es war… beeindruckend!', antwortete Coal, während er eine der Kapseln mit neuer Nährlösung tränkte.

‚Ja, einige der Erfindungen der Lanteaner sind sehr interessant. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis wir alles ausgewertet haben werden…' Blueface musste schlucken. Coal war wirklich jemand, mit dem er gern zusammenarbeitete. Vielleicht konnte man ihn davon überzeugen, mit auf Snows Hive zu kommen, wenn Bonewhite oder sogar die ganze Allianz hier auftauchte?

‚Sir… ich habe bereits den Commander gefragt, ob Sie nach dieser Sache hier zu uns nach Izra kommen könnten. Er hat zu meinem Bedauern abgelehnt', meinte Coal mit zusammengepressten Lippen.

‚Wieso haben Sie das getan?', fragte Blueface erstaunt und blickte von seiner Arbeit auf.

‚Weil ich bezweifle, dass… Sie gehören nicht auf eines der Schiffe. Ich habe alle, die halbwegs begabt sind, in meine Einrichtung geholt. Außerdem glaube ich, etwas mehr Abstand zu unserem Commander täte Ihnen gut', antwortete Coal und blickte ebenfalls auf.

‚Ich sagte Ihnen doch, dass Sie sich da heraushalten sollen!', fuhr Blueface seinen Kollegen an.

‚Ja, das sagten Sie. Das habe ich auch getan. Ich bräuchte Ihre Hilfe bei vielen Projekten und ich weiß, wie… stringent man auf den Hives mit uns Clevermen umgeht. Wie wenig konstruktiv das sein kann, weiß ich auch. Trotzdem kann ich nicht übersehen, was…'

„Probleme?", dröhnte Thorners Stimme durch die Matrizengalerie und unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden Clevermen.

„Mehr oder weniger, Sir", antwortete Blueface mit gesenktem Kopf. Auch Coal senkte den Kopf und trat beiseite, als Thorner die Kapsel untersuchte, an der er zuletzt gearbeitet hatte.

„Welcher Art? Außer, dass ihr beiden anscheinend die ganze Zeit vor euch hinplaudert?" Mit dem Kopf wies Thorner auf die vier Drohnen, die die ganze Zeit abseits gestanden und die Clevermen bewacht hatten.

_Natürlich. Er lässt uns ständig beobachten und wir sind zu leichtsinnig geworden_, dachte Blueface, bevor er antwortete: „Die Kapselrohmasse ist nicht für die normale Nährlösung geeignet, Sir. Ein Biotechniker arbeitet bereits daran, versicherte mir Cleverman Coal."

Misstrauisch schaute Thorner erst Blueface, dann Coal ins Gesicht. „Wird das zu einer Verzögerung führen?"

„Nein, Sir", entgegnete Blueface, „Die Arbeiten schreiten gut voran und wir werden rechtzeitig fertig sein."

„Das hoffe ich für euch", fauchte Thorner. An Coal gerichtet meinte er: „Sobald die Vorarbeiten abgeschlossen sind, werden du und deine Männer Izra evakuieren. Nehmt alles mit, was Hinweise auf eure Arbeit geben könnte und zerstört den Rest. Die Allianz kennt die Koordinaten unserer Einrichtung und es ist dort bald nicht mehr sicher. Ihr werdet dann auf den Hives weiterarbeiten." Mit einem Lächeln meinte er zu Blueface: „Guide hat mich davon überzeugt, dass es besser ist, auf jedem Hive eine größere Anzahl von Clevermen zu stationieren… es beschleunigt anfallende Wartungsarbeiten doch um Einiges."

_Guide!_ Blueface hätte vor Wut laut aufschreien können! Stattdessen nickte er dem Commander nur zu und hob den Kopf erst wieder, als Thorner außer Sichtweite war. ‚Das dann dazu', meinte er sarkastisch zu Coal und arbeitete weiter.

Obwohl sie bis zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt rechtzeitig fertig geworden waren, verzögerte sich der Testlauf noch um einen weiteren Tag, da Sundancer zunächst schlicht und ergreifend nicht auftauchte. Coal und seine Männer reisten ab, um die Waffenforschungseinrichtung zu räumen. Einzig Guide, Blueface, Thorner und einige Drohnen blieben auf dem Planeten, bis Sundancer endlich eintraf. Blueface hatte Mühe, Thorner nicht darum zu bitten, den alten Wraith zu köpfen.

Auch nach zwei weiteren Tagen war noch kein Schiff der Allianz aufgetaucht und der Cleverman bezweifelte, dass noch jemand zu ihrer Rettung kommen würde. Nun waren sie dabei, die endgültige Vorlage für das Klonen zu erschaffen.

„Was ist mit diesen Drohnen?", knurrte Thorner, während Blueface ein frisch geschlüpftes Exemplar eingehend scannte. „Sie sind zu groß und werden sich nur schwerfällig bewegen können, Sir."

„Das heißt, unsere Königin muss noch einmal diesen ganzen Prozess durchmachen?"

„Sir, ich kann doch nichts dafür… die Nährlösung…"

„Ja, ja, finde heraus, woran es liegt, ändere es und dann gib mir Bescheid. Ich sehe derweil nach unserer Königin."

„Ja, Sir", flüsterte Blueface und duckte sich, als Thorner ihn noch einmal anfauchte, bevor er den Untersuchungsraum verließ. Dann wandte er sich still an Guide: ‚Sir, ich kann es nicht mehr länger hinauszögern. Sind Sie sicher, dass der Sender mittlerweile das Signal aussendet?'

‚Ja', antwortete Guide, ‚ich wundere mich selbst, wo Bonewhite so lang bleibt!' Unterdrückte Wut schwang in seinen Gedanken mit, während er die letzten Einstellungen an den Reifekammern vornahm.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen änderte Blueface die Zusammensetzung der Nährlösung, damit sie perfekte Drohnen hervorbringen würden. Nach einer Weile tauchte Thorner wieder auf und erkundigte sich nach den Fortschritten. „Ich bin mir sicher, diesmal wird es gelingen", antwortete Blueface und zwang sich zu einem vorsichtigen Lächeln.

Thorner, der bereits zu einer scharfen Entgegnung angesetzt hatte, schaute den Cleverman erstaunt an, bis dieser sich wieder mit gesenktem Kopf duckte. „Hm. Hoffentlich. Ich lasse Guide gerade in Arrest bringen. Bewältigst du den Rest allein?", fragte Thorner beinahe sanft.

„Ja, Sir, ich denke", entgegnete Blueface und schaute vorsichtig auf. Ja, Thorner wirkte zwar ein wenig konsterniert, aber durchaus friedfertig. _Sollte es etwa so einfach sein?_, fragte er sich, schüttelte den Gedanken aber schleunigst wieder ab.

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell die Drohnen hier reiften. Nach nur wenigen Stunden machte Blueface sich begleitet von zwei Drohnen auf zur Matrizengalerie. „Der hier ist so weit", meinte er und zerriss mit seinen Krallen die Kapselhülle.

Die nackte Drohne fiel ihm fast in die Arme und er hatte Mühe, sich den schleimbedeckten Körper vom Leib zu halten. Nachdem er dem Frischgeschlüpften die Maske aufgesetzt hatte, wies er seine Bewacher an, das neue Exemplar zu den anderen in den Untersuchungsraum zu bringen. Eigentlich brauchte er diesen nicht zu scannen, er wusste bereits jetzt schon, dass die Vorlage perfekt geworden war.

Trotzdem scannte er die Drohne, die noch vor seinen Augen weiter zu reifen schien, gründlich. Dann kontaktierte er den Commander: ‚Sir, sie können unsere Königin aufwecken, wir haben, was wir wollten!'

Wenn niemand von der Allianz auftauchte, würde er also sein Bestes geben, sich Thorner und Sundancer unterzuordnen. Guides Manipulationen an der Giftstoffrückführung hatten auch nach fünf Befruchtungsprozessen nicht einmal annähernd die Wirkung gezeigt, die sie beabsichtigt hatten. Die Königin war zwar geschwächt, aber weit davon entfernt, ihr Leben auszuhauchen.

Er war gerade dabei, die Reifekapseln mit dem genetischen Material der Vorlage zu bestücken, als der Alarm erklang. War das etwa die Rettung? ‚Sir, was ist geschehen?', fragte er Thorner so unschuldig wie möglich.

‚Guide ist entkommen, anscheinend hatte er Hilfe von… Lanteanern?' Thorners Überraschung war für Blueface deutlich zu spüren.

‚Lanteaner? Was bedeutet das?', fragte Blueface, erhielt jedoch zunächst keine Antwort. Dann meinte der Commander: ‚Arbeite weiter. Wir haben sie. Zumindest die Menschen'

Verwirrt bereitete Blueface alles für den Klonprozess vor. Nun musste nur noch vom Hauptkontrollraum aus die Anlage aktiviert werden. ‚Sir, es ist alles bereit', meldete er Thorner.

‚Gut. Ich werde jetzt die zweite Phase starten…'

A/N: Jupp, wir sind mittendrin in „Kriegsbeute".


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Mit gemischten Gefühlen lauschte Blueface dem Summen der riesigen Maschine, in der sie sich befanden. Guide war geflohen. Gut. Oder auch nicht. Sein ehemaliger Commander würde sicherlich nicht die Allianz aufhetzen, nur um ihn, einen Verräter, zu retten. Egal, für wie unschuldig Guide ihn hielt, spätestens Snow würde das Ausmaß seines Verrats erkennen. Unter Sundancers Herrschaft würde er vielleicht noch eine Weile leben können, wenn auch der ständigen ‚Aufmerksamkeit' von Thorner ausgesetzt. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja bei ihr etwas… anbiedern und sie würde ihren Commander bremsen? Er atmete tief durch, korrigierte einige Feineinstellungen und spürte dumpf, dass die Präsenz der Königin verschwunden war. Wahrscheinlich war sie auf dem Rückweg zum Hive, um sich zu erholen. Kurz darauf erklang das schrille Alarmsignal erneut, doch bevor er Thorner selbst kontaktieren konnte, vernahm er bereits dessen Stimme in seinem Kopf: ‚Arbeite weiter, ich muss mich um etwas kümmern. Stell keine Fragen, verstanden?'

Blueface wollte noch eine Bestätigung übermitteln, wurde aber abgeblockt. _Ist jetzt vielleicht doch endlich Bonewhite aufgetaucht?_, fragte er sich und suchte nach dem Datenpad, mit dem er immer wieder zwischendurch Kontakt zu Pelter auf dem Hive aufgenommen hatte. _Nein, ich kann wohl kaum einfach so nachfragen, was sich da oben tut, oder?_ Niedergeschlagen ließ er das Pad sinken. Dann erklang ein leises Signal von dem Pad und er starrte auf die Anzeige: das Schiff im Orbit hatte eben jenen Hive entdeckt und angegriffen, auf dem er zusammen mit Guide gegen die Widernatürlichen gekämpft hatte. Doch bevor er sich fragen konnte, ob wohl die Lanteaner das Wrack zuerst entdeckt und wieder flott gemacht hatten, ehe Bonewhite darauf stoßen konnte, kam die nächste, noch dringendere Nachricht: der Hive hielt genau auf die Klonfabrik zu und würde sie rammen! Ja, das war ein Zug, wie Guide ihn unternehmen würde. Er war nicht einfach geflohen, er würde sich selbst – und Blueface – opfern, um Sundancers Pläne zum Scheitern zu bringen.

Aber Blueface hatte nicht vor, sich opfern zu lassen. Er kannte die Bauzeichnungen der Anlage und wusste mehrere Auswege, die weit genug von der Einschlagstelle weg führten, um zu überleben, sollte der Hive seinen jetzigen Kurs beibehalten. Er begann zu rennen, lief durch verwinkelte Gänge, als er Thorners Präsenz in der Nähe spürte. Der Sternenring des Planeten befand sich im Orbit, die einzige Fähre, mit der er ihn erreichen könnte, war im zu erwartenden Zerstörungsradius des Einschlags abgestellt – wenn Blueface hier wieder fort wollte, musste er seinen Peiniger informieren und ihn ebenfalls in Sicherheit bringen, damit man ihn auf den Hive zurückholte.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen stürmte der Cleverman in die Kontrollkammer, in der Thorner an einer Anzeige arbeitete und rief aus: „Commander?"

„Was ist los?", fragte Thorner, ohne von den Anzeigen aufzublicken.

„Wir haben eine dringende Botschaft vom Hive empfangen! Der Feind… soll direkt auf uns zufliegen."

Endlich schaute Thorner auf und Unglaube und Überraschung spiegelten sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder. „Was?"

„Sir, wir müssen hier weg! Ich kenne einen Weg durch die hinteren Kammern, dort wird uns die Explosion nicht so schnell einholen, aber wir müssen uns beeilen!", meine Blueface fast flehentlich und atmete erleichtert auf, als Thorner sich in Bewegung setzte und ihn aufforderte, ihn zu führen.

Gemeinsam liefen sie durch einige Kammern und verwinkelte Gänge, immer tiefer hinein in das Bergmassiv, als sie den Einschlag spürten. Staub und kleinere Gesteinsbrocken lösten sich aus der Konstruktion, doch sie kamen mehr oder weniger unbeschadet an einem der höher gelegenen Ausgänge an. Auch einige Drohnen waren ihnen gefolgt, die Thorner wohl mental gerufen hatte. Als sich die Tormembran öffnete, blendete sie das grelle Sonnenlicht und der Geruch von Feuer, brennendem Organo-Material und Tod schlug ihnen entgegen. Entsetzt schaute Thorner von der Dartplattform aus, auf der sie sich etliche hundert Meter über dem eigentlichen Zentraleingang befanden, auf das flammende Inferno unter ihnen. Vom Eingang unten war nichts mehr zu erkennen, nur noch Trümmer häuften sich dort im Umkreis von fast einer Meile. Der wohl von Guide gesteuerte Hive war restlos zerstört worden, hatte den Prunkbau zerschmettert und noch nicht absehbare Schäden angerichtet.

„Erst die Königin und nun das…", murmelte Thorner fassungslos, dann entriss er Blueface das Datenpad, um Kontakt mit seinem Hive aufzunehmen.

Der Cleverman schluckte. Es brauchte einige Zeit, bis er begriff: Sundancer war tot. Guide hatte sich selbst geopfert. Nun war nur noch Thorner übrig! Eiskalte Ruhe überkam Blueface, dann ließ er sich von einer verwirrten Drohne eine Granate aushändigen. Ein leises, kindisches Kichern entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er zu dem letzten seiner Unterdrücker hinüber ging und dabei die Granate aktivierte, damit sie in wenigen Sekunden explodieren und allem ein Ende bereiten würde.

Thorner blickte verärgert von dem Datenpad auf, schaute Blueface in die weit aufgerissenen, lebensmüden Augen, erblickte die blinkende Granate und schlug sie ihm aus der Hand. Noch bevor sie detonierte hatte der Commander ihn bewusstlos geschlagen.

Mehrere Tage, vielleicht sogar Wochen waren seitdem vergangen, die Blueface nun in seinem Quartier auf dem Hive verbracht hatte. Er saß mit dem Rücken an die schlanke Säule in der Raummitte gelehnt am Boden, die Arme darum geschlungen, an den Handgelenken durch Sklavenringe fixiert. Eine Erfindung, die die Wraith einige Jahrhunderte nach dem Ende des Großen Krieges gemacht hatten: wie Armreifen schmiegten sie sich an die Handgelenke derer, die es ruhig zu stellen galt. Aktiviert wurden sie voneinander angezogen und waren durch nichts zu trennen. Deaktivierte man sie allerdings durch einen elektromagnetischen Impuls, der durch ein kleines Gerät gegeben wurde, konnte der Delinquent sich wieder frei bewegen. Erst später erkannten die Wraith, welche Wirkung das ‚Geschenk des Lebens' auf Menschen hatte und wie viel einfacher es so war, damit loyale Anhänger zu gewinnen ohne ihnen mit Zwang und Strafe drohen zu müssen.

Blueface kannte diese Sklavenringe, obwohl sie schon Jahrtausende vor seinem Schlüpftag kaum noch benutzt wurden. Aber Thorner war ein Traditionalist, auch schon früher gewesen. Bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte der damalige Jäger diese Ringe eingesetzt und den kleinen Cleverman mit einem Paar gefesselt. Damals an einen Baum, nun also an eine Säule. Womit für Blueface auch die Frage geklärt war, warum er ausgerechnet dieses Quartier erhalten hatte: wahrscheinlich gab es sonst keine freien Unterkünfte mit einem freistehenden Pfeiler, an den er nötigenfalls gebunden werden konnte.

Jeden Morgen, kurz nach Beginn der Tagzeit, war eine Drohne erschienen und hatte ihm mit Gewalt etwas Wasser eingeflößt. An jedem Abend, kurz nach Beginn der Nachtzeit, hatte Thorner ihn aufgesucht und nach Antworten gesucht. Die erste Zeit hatte der Commander Schläge angewendet, doch Blueface war stumm geblieben. Dann kam der Abend, an dem Thorner einen Stuhl nahm, sich dem Cleverman gegenüber setzte und ihn einfach nur fragte: „Warum?" Da Blueface auch dann nichts entgegnete, starrte der Blade ihn daraufhin nur fragend an. Das war vor vier oder fünf Tagen gewesen. Seitdem kam sein Peiniger zwar immer noch jeden Abend, stellte jedoch keine Fragen mehr, sondern fixierte ihn nur noch mit bohrenden Blicken. Blueface war das gleich.

Er hatte sich seit Wochen nicht mehr genährt und die vielen Verletzungen, die er erleiden musste, hatten einen Großteil seiner Kraft aufgebraucht. Der Hunger würde ihn vermutlich zu Asche verbrennen, wenn er sich darauf konzentriert hätte, aber daran dachte Blueface nicht. Verhungern erschien ihm ein gnadenvolles Los zu sein angesichts der Dinge, die er bereits hinter sich hatte. Wenn Thorner ihn nicht erlöste, würden es die Sterne tun, irgendwann.

Halb wahnsinnig lauschte er dem, was das Schiff ihm mitzuteilen hatte. Durch die Mitte der schlanken Säule, an die er gefesselt war, verlief eine Versorgungsleitung. Und die organische Materie, mit der sie überzogen war, sprach zu ihm, wie sie zu allen Clevermen sprach, die sich darauf einließen. Es gab Schiffe, die einem unsympathisch waren. Dieses fand Blueface… nett, sofern man diesen Ausdruck benutzen konnte. Der Hive war noch jung, keine zwei Jahrhunderte alt und geradezu versessen darauf, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Da kaum jemand an Bord bereit war, ihm zu lauschen, übermittelte es alles an Informationen an den einzigen Wraith, der sich nicht dagegen wehrte. Anfangs hatte Blueface gelegentlich aufgelacht, wenn das Schiff ihn mit Statusbotschaften überflutete, dann nur noch fast irr gekichert, mittlerweile nahm er sie nur noch dankbar zur Kenntnis. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Halbschlaf und ließ seine Träume vom Schiff gestalten.

Er befand sich mitten in einem Traum über pulsierende Energieleitungen, als er seinen ‚Besucher' bemerkte. Thorner hatte sich neben ihn gehockt und strich fast zärtlich über die mittlerweile recht verfilzten Haare des Cleverman. Müde und desinteressiert öffnete Blueface die Augen ein wenig. „Ach, mein kleiner Käfer… ich verstehe dich einfach nicht", meinte Thorner bedauernd. Blueface drehte den Kopf zur Seite und fauchte leise. Eigentlich war es kaum mehr als ein Zischen, aber der Commander verstand die Geste. „Mit deiner Hilfe hätten wohl noch viel mehr der Drohnen gerettet werden können, aber Coal ist schon stolz darauf, wenigstens fast siebzehntausend auf die herkömmliche Art erhalten zu haben." Er setzte sich neben seinen Gefangenen auf den Boden und seufzte leise. „Zum Glück hat Guide wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass überhaupt irgendwer diesen Angriff überlebt hat… oder er hat zu viel zu tun, die Primary zu beruhigen, die ja auf die Energiespeicher gehofft hatte… Ja, kleiner Käfer, Guide ist entkommen." Er lächelte mitleidig, während er fortfuhr: „Und dich hat er zurück gelassen. Du wolltest mit ihm fliehen, nicht wahr? Zurück zu deinen Freunden… Stattdessen sitzt du nun hier und ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dir anstellen soll. Oder wie ich diese vielen Drohnen ernähren soll… Endlich habe ich genug Männer, um alle meine Hives besetzen zu können, aber nicht genug Weidegründe. Wusstest du, dass wir jetzt eine Flotte von acht Hives sind? Dazu kommen noch zwölf Kreuzer, recht stattlich, oder?"

Blueface benetzte seine trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge, dann krächzte er leise: „Versprechen Sie mir, Guide zu töten, ohne seinem Hive zu schaden… und ich zeige Ihnen einen Weg… zu mehr Nahrung."

„Wirklich? Das würdest du tun?" Thorner tat erstaunt. Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Blueface sich an Guide rächen wollte und ließ das den Cleverman unterschwellig spüren. Kalt fragte er weiter: „Und was noch?"

Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte, flüsterte Blueface: „Was immer Sie wollen. Nur lassen Sie Snows Haupthive in Frieden. Und töten Sie Guide… für mich."

„Was immer ich will?" Thorner lachte auf, dann beugte er sich zu dem kleinen Cleverman hinüber und flüsterte seinerseits: „Das klingt wirklich verlockend. Trotzdem hege ich leise Zweifel an deiner Loyalität mir gegenüber, kleiner Käfer. Das verstehst du doch wohl."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Blueface benommen. Sein Zorn auf Guide kostete ihn beinahe seine letzte Kraft. „Aber ich bin der Einzige, der Ihnen ein Tor zu der Galaxie der Lanteaner öffnen kann."


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Blueface liebte es, in den Lagunen des Hives zu baden. Er suchte sich die tiefsten Stellen, um ganz in dem warmen Wasser untertauchen zu können, hielt immer länger die Luft an, bis seine Lungen brannten und er wieder auftauchen musste. Dann traf ihn der sanfte Luftzug wie ein eiskalter Sturm und er fröstelte, aber all das bewies ihm, dass er noch am Leben war.

Als er an die Säule in seinem Quartier gefesselt gewesen war, hatte er eine Art Abkommen mit dem Schiff geschlossen. Thorner erlaubte ihm nicht ohne Grund zu baden, also lieferte das Schiff einen Grund. Immer wieder kam es zu Kurzschlüssen oder anderen Ausfällen in Bereichen, die nur Blueface mit seiner geringen Körpergröße erreichen konnte. Obwohl es ungewöhnlich war, dass ein Meister der Clevermen solche niederen Arbeiten selbst verrichtete, gab es niemanden sonst an Bord, der sich durch die engen Versorgungstunnel hätte zwängen können. Anschließend war Blueface von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schleim verschmiert, der nur durch ein ausgiebiges Bad zu entfernen war. Dafür lauschte er dem Schiff weiterhin, schenkte ihm Aufmerksamkeit und bedankte sich jedes Mal brav, wenn er hatte baden können.

Manchmal fragte Blueface sich, ob er mittlerweile völlig wahnsinnig geworden war. Im Grunde ähnelte das Schiff seinem Commander. Es hatte nicht lang gedauert, dann wusste Blueface, wie er Thorner manipulieren konnte. Auch dieser brauchte Aufmerksamkeit, hier ein scheues Lächeln, dort einen bewundernden Augenaufschlag… und schon bekam der Cleverman fast alle Genehmigungen, die er benötigte. Wenn nicht, musste er Schlimmeres über sich ergehen lassen, aber er ertrug alles still, zwang sich zum Lächeln. Auch dann bekam er nicht alles, aber die Unsicherheit gehörte mit zu dem perfiden Spiel, das der Blade und der Cleverman nun schon seit Monaten miteinander trieben. Oder doch nicht?

Blueface seufzte und entließ den letzten Rest Atemluft aus seinen Lungen, bevor er auftauchte. Am Rande der Lagune standen zwei Drohnen, wie immer. Es waren stets zwei Drohnen bei ihm, sobald er sein Quartier verlassen durfte. Aber nun stand dort auch Thorner und Blueface lächelte, als er seinen neuen Commander erblickte. _Schon wieder so ungeduldig?_, dachte er und verließ die Lagune.

„Pelter teilte mir mit, dass du einen Durchbruch erreicht hättest", brummte Thorner, während er Blueface beim Ankleiden zuschaute.

Das Metall der Sklavenringe an seinen Handgelenken schimmerte sanft in der spärlichen Beleuchtung und Blueface konnte nicht anders, als diesen Anblick für einige Sekunden zu genießen, bevor er seinen Mantel überzog, dessen Ärmel sie bedeckten. „Damit hat er nicht untertrieben", meinte er leise mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

„Und wann gedachtest du mir das mitzuteilen?", knurrte der Commander nun deutlich verärgert.

„Sobald ich mit dem Baden fertig gewesen wäre, Sir." Ein entschuldigender Augenaufschlag bei gesenktem Kopf – Blueface konnte spüren, wie sich Thorners Ärger von ihm auf das Schiff verlagerte.

„Langsam kommt es mir so vor, als würde dieser Hive uns unter den Hintern vergammeln. Vielleicht sollten wir einen Neuen bauen und dieses Wrack Wanderer übergeben, er käme als nächstes für eine Beförderung infrage." Ungeduldig wies der Commander in die Richtung, in der Bluefaces Quartier lag.

Einer der Gründe, warum Sundancer so viele Hives besessen hatte, die nun Thorner bis zur Jährigkeit ihrer Tochter befehligte, war der, dass sie nicht genügend, geschweige denn ausreichend geschickte Clevermen unter ihren Männern hatte. Snows Hive war schon recht alt gewesen, als es zum Ausbruch des Großen Krieges gekommen war, dennoch tat es seinen Dienst, wenn man von gewissen Problemen absah. Es war Sundancer einfacher erschienen, neue Hives keimen zu lassen und die alten auf der Oberfläche ihres persönlichen Heimatplaneten zurückzulassen oder an andere Commander zu übergeben, die Thorner unterstanden. „Nein, Sir, es liegt nicht am Schiff. Wir verlangen ihm nur sehr viel mehr ab, als es kompensieren kann. Es wäre an der Zeit, dass es sich selbst wieder einmal nährt, wenn Sie mich fragen, Sir."

„Ja, ja… das meinte Coal auch schon. Die ganzen Kämpfe tun unseren Schiffen nicht besonders gut", meinte Thorner, während sie auf dem Weg zur Unterkunft des Clevermans waren.

„Sie könnten Guide immer noch zu den ‚Häusern der Toten' einladen, Sir. Dort könnten Sie ihn ohne Gefährdung der Hives erledigen", flüsterte Blueface sanft, als sich die Türmembran seines Quartiers hinter ihnen schloss.

„Und eine der heiligsten Regeln unserer Gesellschaft brechen, auf dass uns alle Wraith der Galaxie gleichzeitig jagen? Wohl kaum. So sehr ich dich mag und deine Rachegedanken verstehe, aber das wird nicht geschehen", brummte Thorner und ließ sich schwer auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Bevor du wieder damit anfängst: auch dich allein werde ich dorthin nicht lassen. Ich brauche dich hier und nicht als Geächteter auf der Flucht… oder, was wahrscheinlicher ist, tot. Guide ist gefährlich, besonders für so kleine Käfer wie dich."

Augenscheinlich enttäuscht presste Blueface die Lippen aufeinander und suchte auf der provisorischen Arbeitskonsole die Daten heraus, die er Thorner nun zeigen wollte. Sein neuer Commander hatte – nach einigen Wochen emotionaler Erpressung – eingesehen, dass Blueface effektiver arbeitete, wenn er zu jeder Tag- und Nachtzeit Zugang zu den Systemen hatte. Er hatte sich zwar nicht darauf eingelassen, den Cleverman auch nachts in sein Labor zu lassen, aber er hatte einer Arbeitskonsole in dessen Quartier zugestimmt. Blueface übertrug die Daten auf ein Pad, da Thorner keine Anstalten machte, sich zu ihm zu gesellen, sondern erschöpft auf dem Stuhl am Tisch sitzen blieb. _Ja, er braucht heute diese Aufmunterung, morgen könnte es schon wieder zu spät sein_, dachte der Cleverman grimmig. Er hatte schon vor Tagen den Makro-Befehl der intergalaktischen Sternenring-Brücke der Lanteaner geknackt gehabt, aber es geheim gehalten bis vor ein paar Stunden.

Nein, er war nicht irrsinnig geworden. Nur findiger darin, seine Ziele zu erreichen. Außerdem war Thorner seiner Meinung nach einfacher zu manipulieren als Guide und Bonewhite. Oder er spielte besser mit, das war Blueface noch nicht ganz klar. Andererseits hatte er noch nie zuvor so sehr mit verdeckten Karten gespielt. Solang er auf Snows Hive gewesen war, hatte er immer sein Bestes gegeben und nichts zurückgehalten. Erst hier hatte er sich von Coal zeigen lassen müssen, wie man Informationen _häppchenweise_ servierte, um ständigen Fortschritt zu simulieren. Und schnell gelernt. Selbst mit seinem Assistenten Pelter kam er mittlerweile hervorragend aus, auch wenn Blueface dem tumben Cleverman beinahe täglich am Liebsten den Kopf von den Schultern gerissen hätte.

Vielleicht, wenn er es geschickt anstellte, würde Thorner ihn heute endgültig von den Sklavenringen befreien. Andererseits aktivierte sein neuer Commander die Ringe auch gelegentlich zu seinem reinen Vergnügen, ohne sie als eigentliche Bestrafung einzusetzen. Was Blueface dann blühte, wusste er nur zu genau. Aber heute wirkte der Blade zu erschöpft, um… man würde sehen, was geschah. Auch Thorner spielte mit ihm, das wusste der Cleverman.

Mit gesenktem Kopf und einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen erklärte Blueface leise, was er entdeckt und erreicht hatte. Je kleiner, unschuldiger und verletzlicher er sich gab, desto friedlicher blieb der Commander. Meistens. Gelegentlich war es jedoch von Nöten, selbstbewusst und unnachgiebig aufzutreten, besonders, wenn Blueface mehr verlangte, als nur eine Arbeitsfreigabe. Nur so hatte er Coal auf diesem Hive behalten können, als seinen Stellvertreter, wenn er selbst mit dem Commander auf einem der Kreuzer reisen musste, was viel zu häufig vorkam, wenn es nach Blueface ging. Auf diesen Reisen konnte er nur bedingt arbeiten, außerdem widerstrebte es ihm immer noch, ein Quartier mit Thorner zu teilen, was sie dann ausnahmslos taten.

„Wie immer überraschst du mich, kleiner Käfer", meinte Thorner, nachdem der Cleverman geendet hatte. Er griff nach dessen linker Hand und spielte fast beiläufig mit dem Fingerschmuck, den Blueface an Zeige- und Mittelfinger trug. „Ich hätte gewettet, du würdest noch einige Tage warten, bis du mir davon berichtest."

Blueface sog scharf die Luft ein, als sein Zeigefinger mit leisem Knacken brach.

Thorner wirkte nun wieder hellwach und keineswegs erschöpft. „Keine Verteidigung? Kein ‚ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen'? Wie langweilig…" Lächelnd brach er nun auch den Mittelfinger, woraufhin Blueface ein leises Wimmern von sich gab. „Was soll ich nur mit dir anstellen?"

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen schaute Blueface seinen neuen Commander flehentlich an, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Er hatte sich verschätzt. Wieder einmal.

Thorner beugte sich vor und flüsterte dem Cleverman ins Ohr: „Warum? Warum hast du gewartet, kleiner Käfer?"

„Weil ich erst abwarten wollte, ob Sie Guide über Manaria erwischen könnten", presste Blueface hervor.

Thorner lachte leise auf und umfasste nun das Handgelenk des Cleverman. „Eine ehrliche Antwort, wirklich überraschend. Was glaubst du eigentlich, mit wem du es zu tun hast?"

Schicksalsergeben schloss Blueface die Augen und atmete tief aus. Es machte keinen Sinn, sich zu wehren. Wenn Thorner ihn verletzen wollte, würde er es so oder so tun. Fragte sich nur, woher der Commander wusste, dass er ihm die Informationen schon länger vorenthalten hatte. Pelter und Coal konnten nichts davon mitbekommen haben, weil er während einer Nachtzeit auf die Lösung gestoßen war. Vielleicht hatte Thorner die Arbeitskonsole in seiner Unterkunft angezapft? Aber er hatte doch eigentlich dafür gesorgt, dass das unmöglich war… „Mit jemandem, der mich sehr gut kennt, Sir", flüsterte er und schaute seinem Peiniger demütig in die Augen, dessen Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt war.

„Ja…" Ein strahlendes und doch kaltes Lächeln breitete sich auf Thorners Zügen aus. „Zumindest hoffe ich das. Was hast du mir noch verschwiegen, kleiner Käfer?"

_Wieder Zeit zum Spielen_, schoss es Blueface durch den Kopf. „Nichts, was Sie nicht schon herausgefunden haben, Sir…", hauchte er, legte ein wenig den Kopf schräg, die Andeutung eines Schmunzelns in den Mundwinkeln, obwohl ihm eher nach Schreien zumute war.

A/N: Die ‚Häuser der Toten' sind ein diplomatischer Treffpunkt, an dem verfeindete Wraith-Fraktionen Verhandlungen führen können, ohne um das Leben ihrer Gesandten fürchten zu müssen. Dort haben sich auch etliche Worshipper angesiedelt, die auf das ‚Geschenk des Lebens' hoffen, wenn sie ihre „Götter" zufrieden stellen, indem sie die Verhandlungsorte möglichst rein und ordentlich halten. Nicht meine Idee, sondern aus dem zweiten Legacy-Band „The Lost" von Jo Graham und Amy Griswold übernommen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

„Hier ist es… fangt an zu arbeiten!", befahl Thorner und Blueface verbeugte sich kurz, bevor er begann Pelter und die Drohnen herumzuscheuchen. Die Reise auf dem Kreuzer, der nun beinahe direkt neben dem Sternenring auf der Oberfläche dieses unwirtlichen Planeten gelandet war, war kurz aber höchst unangenehm gewesen. Der Hunger brachte allmählich jeden Wraith unter Thorners Kommando an die Grenzen der Belastbarkeit, worüber Blueface nur geringschätzig gelächelt hätte, wäre er nicht der Erste gewesen, an dem der Commander seine Launen auslebte. Je angespannter Thorner wurde, desto mehr hatte der Cleverman zu erdulden. Aber nicht mehr lang, so viel stand für Blueface fest.

Er hatte noch sehr viel weiter in den Daten der Lanteaner herumgestöbert als jeder andere und wusste, dass die Menschen auf der Erde ihren Sternenring in einer schier uneinnehmbaren Festung aufgestellt hatten. Thorner mochte noch so überzeugt davon sein, dass es ihnen mit ihrer Betäubungsbombe gelingen würde die erste Verteidigungslinie zu durchbrechen, Blueface wusste es besser. Sobald er den Commander auf die Erde gebracht hatte, würden die Menschen ihn umbringen und der Cleverman vielleicht endlich wieder ruhig schlafen, falls er es selbst überhaupt überleben sollte. Wenn nicht… war ihm das gleich. Selbst Guide interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Es wäre nur ein Bonus gewesen, hätten sie den alten Wraith noch vor diesem irrwitzigen Eroberungsfeldzug gestellt. Blueface wollte nur noch eines: Thorner beseitigen, egal zu welchem Preis.

Er arbeitete still und zügig, bis er vermelden konnte: „Das Portal wird aktiviert!"

Skeptisch trat Thorner näher, als der Ereignishorizont sich im Sternenring bildete. „Die Muster sind zwischengespeichert. Das Portal sollte umgehend wiederwählen…", erklärte Blueface, aber zunächst tat sich nichts. Erst nachdem sie noch einige Feineinstellungen vorgenommen hatten, konnte er die Übergangsstation zur Galaxie der Lanteaner anwählen. „Ich habe es dechiffriert… wir haben das Programm."

„Alle Mann vorbereiten auf den ersten Angriff", befahl Thorner, der schon beinahe jede Geduld verloren hatte, während die beiden Clevermen das Anwahlgerät manipulierten. Still meinte er zu Blueface: ‚Sehr gut. Sobald wir auf der Erde sind, werde ich dir die Ringe abnehmen. Ich denke, dann brauchen wir sie nicht mehr.'

‚Wie Sie meinen, Sir', entgegnete der Cleverman und wies seinen Assistenten an, sich bereitzuhalten zur endgültigen Anwahl. Pelter würde hier bleiben, falls sie Probleme bekommen sollten, auch wenn Blueface der festen Überzeugung war, dass sie auch genauso gut ein Stück Holz an dessen Stelle hätten setzen können. Selbst einige der neuen Drohnen waren geschickter als Pelter.

Zunächst schickte Thorner drei Dutzend Drohnen durch den Ring, dann folgte er mit Blueface keine drei Schritt hinter ihm. Die Übergangsstation der Menschen war erstaunlich kühl und trocken, ganz sicher keine Umgebung, die für Wraith geschaffen worden war. Allein die Helligkeit der Beleuchtung war schon so abweisend, dass Blueface sich zunehmend unwohl fühlte. Schnell erreichten sie die Kontrollzentrale der Basis, in der drei Cleverman der Menschen noch versuchten, einige Sicherheitsprotokolle zu aktivieren. „Aufhören!", rief Thorner und wies Blueface knapp an, die Erde anzuwählen.

Allerdings waren die Menschen schneller gewesen, als die Wraith gedacht hatten. Mit zunehmender Verzweiflung bemühte sich Blueface, sich durch verschiedene Sicherheitssperren zu hacken, scheiterte jedoch immer wieder bei dem Versuch, den Sternenring zur Erde anzuwählen. „Was ist los", fragte Thorner nach einigen Minuten.

„Ich bekomme keinen Zugriff auf das Portal, Sir. Ein Verriegelungsbefehl ist aktiviert worden. Dieser hindert mich daran, die Steuerung zu benutzen."

„Dann überschreib den Befehl", meinte Thorner kalt.

„Das versuche ich ja. Aber dazu benötige ich einen Code", entgegnete Blueface gehetzt. Er war nicht so weit gekommen, nur um nun an einem von Menschen geschriebenen Programm zu scheitern! Er biss sich auf die Lippen – wie sonst sollte er sich Thorner entledigen, wenn nicht auf der Erde im Gefecht? Zumal er immer noch diese verfluchten Sklavenringe trug, die sein Peiniger jederzeit aktivieren konnte, wenn er spürte – oder auch nur dachte - dass Blueface etwas im Schilde führte.

In den letzten Wochen war Thorner immer paranoider geworden, angespannter, gereizter, gewalttätiger. Allerdings hatte Blueface dadurch auch einen Großteil seiner Angst vor dem Commander verloren. Thorner war nichts weiter als ein sadistischer Wraith, keine Strafe der Sterne, keine vom Schicksal auferlegte Prüfung. Erst in der letzten Nachtzeit hatte der Commander wieder bewiesen, wie wenig Selbstkontrolle er eigentlich besaß und wie abhängig er im Grunde davon war, dass Blueface seine Spielchen mitspielte. Wunden und Knochenbrüche mochten verheilen, aber die Wut, die Thorners An- und Übergriffe auf ihn an Narben auf seiner Seele hinterlassen hatten, würden nicht mehr vergehen. Und wenn er sich in diesem Lebenszyklus nicht von Thorner befreite, würde er im nächsten wieder vor der gleichen Situation stehen. Davon war Blueface überzeugt, auch wenn er wahrlich nicht besonders religiös oder abergläubisch war.

Der Commander hatte sich an die menschlichen Clevermen – ein ziemlich degeneriert wirkendes Trio – gewendet, die aber wohl wirklich nicht den Code zur Aufhebung der Sperre kannten. Was Thorner aber keinesfalls davon abhalten würde, seine Wut an ihnen auszulassen. Dann fauchte er Blueface an: „Mach gefälligst weiter! Finde einen Weg, den Code zu umgehen!"

_Als ob das so einfach ginge_, dachte er und entgegnete: „Das wird einige Zeit brauchen, Sir. Das Interface hat etliche…"

„Je länger du redest, desto weniger Zeit hast du!" Damit wendete sich Thorner wieder den Menschen zu. Wenigstens hatte Blueface dadurch genug Ruhe, um sich etwas ausdenken zu können. Nach einer Weile rief er: „Ich hab's!" Als er aufblickte, lag einer der Menschen ausgetrunken am Boden. „Ich habe Zugriff erhalten um die Verriegelung auszuschalten!"

„Gut. Und jetzt wähl das Portal an!"

Das ließ sich Blueface nicht zweimal sagen. So schnell er konnte, wählte er die Erde an und Thorner ließ ihre Betäubungsbombe, die ursprünglich einmal zum leichteren Ernten auf höher entwickelten Weidegründen entwickelt worden war, durch den Ereignishorizont schicken. Schüsse erklangen, als die zweite Angriffswelle der Drohnen durch den Sternenring ging und Thorner befahl plötzlich: „Ringportal sofort schließen!" Auf den Monitoren im Hintergrund konnte Blueface aber beobachten, wie zwei Blades der Menschen die Drohnen verfolgten. Diese Anlage hatte eine viel zu große Verzögerung!

„Um die kümmern wir uns später…", knurrte Thorner, als plötzlich aus ihrer Galaxie heraus der andere Sternenring aktiviert wurde. „Der nächste Drohnenverband sollte doch auf meinen Befehl warten!" Aber es waren nicht ihre Drohnen, die, so hatte Blueface zunächst vermutet, vom unfähigen Pelter zu früh losgeschickt worden war, die da durch das Portal kamen, sondern noch mehr Blades der Menschen. „Verflucht! Stell mir eine Verbindung her, ich will mit denen reden, bis unsere Männer eintreffen! Und schließ diese Tür hier!"

„Jawohl, Sir", sagte Blueface und kämpfte sich erneut durch das System der Menschen. Die Sprache der alten Lanteaner konnte er fließend lesen, aber die der neuen stellte ihn immer noch vor einige Schwierigkeiten. Schließlich bekam er eine Videoverbindung zustande und Thorner sprach den Anführer der menschlichen Blades mit Namen an – anscheinend kannte er diese Krieger. Als der Mensch fragte, ob sie sich schon einmal begegnet wären, entgegnete er: „Nicht persönlich, nein…"

Blueface konnte die Lügen des Commanders schmecken, auch, als dieser den Menschen gegenüber behauptete, die Informationen über die intergalaktische Brücke von Guide selbst erhalten zu haben. Dann sagten die Menschen etwas, das Blueface stutzig machte, besonders, weil Thorner darauf innerlich so gereizt reagierte: diese Lanteaner waren es, die nicht nur Guide die Möglichkeit zur Flucht aus der Klonfabrik ermöglicht hatten, sie hatten auch Sundancer getötet! Das Gespräch zog sich immer mehr in die Länge, bis endlich Pelter die nächsten Drohnen zur Unterstützung schickte und der Anführer der Lanteaner die Verbindung unterbrach.

„Den nehme ich mir persönlich vor", knurrte Thorner, „Du bleibst hier und rührst dich nicht von der Stelle!"

Wenige Minuten später hörte Blueface Schüsse direkt vor der Tür zur Kontrollzentrale. ‚Sie kommen, Sir, was soll ich tun?', fragte er verzweifelt.

‚Nichts. Die Drohnen werden dich beschützen', entgegnete Thorner und verschloss sich. Aber Blueface hatte spüren können, was er vorhatte: er wollte nicht den Anführer der Menschen ausfindig machen, sondern einen Weg zur Flucht finden!

_Oh nein, du wirst mich nicht auch zurücklassen_, fluchte Blueface und verriegelte die Sternenringe so, dass nur noch mehr Drohnen auf die Basis, niemand aber mehr hinaus gelangen konnte. Einer seiner Wächter öffnete die Tür und Blueface war den Menschen hilflos ausgeliefert, als die Krieger hineinstürmten. Sie feuerten und es wurde schwarz um ihn herum.

Ein schriller Alarmton weckte ihn aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit – die Menschen hatten anscheinend die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert, allerdings nicht absichtlich, wie es ein Wraith getan hätte, sondern aus Versehen. Nun versuchten sie verzweifelt die Station zu verlassen. Blueface wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen – abgesehen davon war ihm das im Moment auch noch gar nicht möglich, da eines der Geschosse seine Wirbelsäule verletzt hatte und er noch einige Minuten benötigte, um wieder aufstehen zu können. Er atmete so flach wie möglich und suchte nach den Gedankenmustern von Thorner. Ja, dieser war noch am Leben und in der Nähe einer provisorischen Shuttleschleuse. _Dummkopf. Wraith können keine Schiffe der Lanteaner, der ALTEN Lanteaner, steuern_, dachte er und lachte innerlich. Langsam spürte er wieder mehr Schmerz, aber auch, wie die Verletzung heilte.

Auch die Menschen wollten mit dem Shuttle fliehen, aber um dorthin zu gelangen mussten sie an den Drohnen vorbeikommen… Blueface lauschte, wie sie beschlossen, den Sauerstoff abzupumpen. Die schlecht genährten Drohnen starben zuerst, aber Thorner war weiterhin am Leben, doch… nein, sein Peiniger war zwar angegriffen worden und geschwächt, aber er lebte immer noch. Die Menschen verließen die Kontrollzentrale, nachdem sie den Druck wieder hergestellt hatten und Blueface rappelte sich auf. Die Schmerzen, die er verspürte, waren enorm, aber er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, bevor die Basis explodierte: seinen nächsten Lebenszyklus angenehmer gestalten.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schleppte er sich durch die Gänge, immer der Quelle dieser vertrauten und so verhassten Gedankenmuster auf der Spur, bis er Thorner erreicht hatte.

„Hilf mir… wir müssen hier weg", stammelte der Commander, der an eine Wand gelehnt dasaß, während ihm Blut zwischen den Lippen hervorquoll.

Blueface lachte und fiel vor seinem Peiniger auf die Knie. „Dir helfen? Wohl kaum…" Dann suchte er in den Mantelaufschlägen und Taschen von Thorner nach dem winzigen Stück Hoffnung, das Bonewhite ihm nach Izra mitgegeben hatte, bis er es fand. „Ein wirklich schönes Stück. Antik, wohl noch aus der Zeit vor dem Großen Krieg… ein Geschenk von jemandem, der mir einmal sehr viel bedeutet hat…" Er kicherte und drehte die Klinge des kleinen Dolches aus Kusar-Metall vor den Augen Thorners hin und her. „Du hättest es mir niemals wegnehmen dürfen… ebenso wenig wie viele andere Dinge…"

„Du… bist… verrückt….", stöhnte Thorner auf und aktivierte mit letzter Kraft die Sklavenringe an den Handgelenken des Cleverman, die sofort aneinander gefesselt waren.

„Ja, höchstwahrscheinlich", gluckste Blueface, der nun mit beiden Händen den Griff des Dolches umfasste. „Aber vor dem, was jetzt kommt, beschützen dich auch diese verfluchten Ringe nicht mehr!" Dann stach er zu. So oft er konnte, bis die Station in der Tiefe des Alls zwischen zwei Galaxien explodierte.

**ENDE**

A/N: Nun denn – das war die Geschichte von Blueface, zumindest das Ende davon. Ich hätte ihn gern am Leben gelassen, aber Canon ist Canon und ich keine Freundin von AU. Aber zumindest sollte er die Möglichkeit bekommen, sich selbst zu rächen, so viel Abweichung vom Original musste einfach drin sein.

Ich hoffe, dieser etwas düstere Ausflug in mein Kopfkino hat euch ein wenig gefallen – als nächstes toben die Grünlinge wieder zehntausend Jahre früher durch die Galaxie – Guide, Bonewhite, Fever und natürlich Ease, der eigentlich gar nicht so viel vorkommen sollte, ursprünglich. Aber wenn mich die Arbeit an diesem Zyklus bisher etwas gelehrt hat dann das, dass die Wraith eine höchst eigentümliche Spezies sind, mit sehr viel Eigenleben. Und einem noch viel eigentümlicheren Humor, der in der nächsten FF wieder etwas mehr im Vordergrund stehen wird.

(Ich habe in diesem letzten Kapitel übrigens wieder die englische Originalversion und die deutsche Synchro (gesprochen und Untertitel) der Dialoge miteinander vermischt, nicht wundern, dass ihr diese Version von „Auf der Mittelstation" nicht kennt. Außerdem natürlich noch ein wenig von mir aus eingefügt *g*)


End file.
